First Kiss
by Dianzu
Summary: Dua pemuda berumur 15 tahun yakni Eren Jaeger dan Armin Arlert yang baru pertama kali merasakan sebuah first kiss. [on-going; rivaere - erumin]
1. I: First Kiss

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair : Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk ff abal-abal ini.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berusia 15 tahun yang terlihat sedang mempercepat lari nya menuju sekolah. Usut punya usut, ternyata Eren telat dan sekarang ia di hukum berdiri selama 1 jam.

Eren mendengus kesal, seharusnya semalam ia tidak bermain PS hingga larut malam. Ia merutuki kegiatannya semalam.

" _Sial_ , tahu begini aku tidak bermain PS semalam."

Terlihat dari kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan Jean dan Armin. Armin menatap Eren dengan tatapan kasihan, sedangkan Jean menatap Eren dengan tatapan bahagia. Dia memang tipe-tipe teman _kurang ajar_.

Eren kini hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Berdiri di halaman sekolah dan berhadapan langsung dengan matahari yang sangat terik.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian kumaafkan. Cepatlah masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing." ucap guru BK mereka.

Eren sangat bersyukur, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya. Ia pun mengambil tas lalu melesat kedalam kelas.

Setibanya di kelas, Eren melihat semua temannya sangat ricuh.

"Armin, ini ada apa? Kenapa semuanya ricuh?" tanya Eren pada sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pirang jamur.

"Mereka heboh setelah mengetahui bahwa Bertholdt dan Annie berpacaran." jelas Armin.

"What the- BERTHOLDT DAN ANNIE PACARAN?!" kini Eren jadi heboh sendiri.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Eren." ucap Armin. "Bahkan mereka pernah berciuman." kini Armin melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _Sir_ Shadis pun memasuki kelas 10-A. Kelas dimana Eren berada.

"Hari ini, pemilik sekolah akan berkunjung. Kuharap kalian dapat bersikap dengan baik." ucap _Sir_ Shadis.

 _Sir_ Shadis pun keluar dari kelas Eren.

 _'Huh, aku juga ingin merasakan sebuah first kiss'_ batin Eren.

"Kudengar pemilik sekolah ini adalah orang yang sangat kaya." ucap Connie, teman Eren yang memiliki kepala seperti lampu bohlam.

Jean pun memukul kepala Connie keras.

"Tentu saja ia kaya, kalau ia tidak kaya bagaimana ia bisa membuat sekolah sebesar ini, _bego_?!" ucap Jean keras.

"Aku juga dengar kalau ia itu tampan." ucap Sasha sambil melahap makanannya.

"Tapi, dia sangat dingin. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah tersenyum." ucap Mikasa dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Bukankah itu mirip denganmu, Mikasa?" ucap Jean. Mikasa menatap tajam Jean.

"Tapi, kudengar ia pecinta kebersihan, bahkan bisa dibilang _OCD_ akut." kini Armin membuka suaranya.

Eren hanya menyimak pembicaraan teman-temannya. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang _first kiss_.

"Apa kalian pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak, tapi yang ku tahu umurnya sudah 34 tahun. Dan, walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai kepala tiga, katanya wajahnya masih sangat muda!" ucap Historia histeris.

"Dan, katanya dia masih _single._ " ucap Ymir.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Eren?" tanya Historia.

Eren yang bangun dari lamunannya pun menjawab pertanyaan Historia, "Belum."

"ASTAGA EREN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BELUM BERTEMU DENGANNYA?!" kini Connie berteriak kencang dihadapan wajah Eren. Dan efek sampingnya, wajah Eren penuh dengan cairan-cairan dari mulut Connie.

"Menjauhlah dariku, _tuyul_! Kau membuat wajahku basah dengan air liurmu yang menjijikan itu! Memang kau sendiri pernah bertemu dengannya, hah?!" Eren pun membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Sesungguhnya, Eren tidak tahu mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa.

"SEMUA! CEPATLAH KELUAR! PEMILIK SEKOLAH SUDAH TIBA." teriak Marco selaku ketua kelas.

Semua murid pun keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Eren, ia dengan terburu-buru turun ke lapangan sekolah.

Mobil ferrari berwarna merah pun melesat di lapangan sekolah. Murid-murid pun sudah memastikan jika pengendara mobil tersebut adalah sang pemilik sekolah.

"Mobilnya keren." ucap Jean

Pintu mobil pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok pria tampan dengan tubuh jangkung dan rambut pirang.

"Dia, tampan." ucap Armin. Entah efek matahari yang terik atau apa, wajar Armin menjadi memerah.

"Armin, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Eren terlihat panik saat melihat wajah Armin.

"Ti-tidak Eren, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Armin gugup.

Pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut berjalan dengan sangat elegan. Memamerkan senyumannya yang sangat menawan.

"Kau bilang tadi dia tidak pernah tersenyum, Mikasa." kini Eren sibuk menanyai Mikasa.

"Mana kutahu, Eren. Aku hanya sempat dengar." Mikasa membalas ucapan Eren dengan tampang datarnya.

Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik sekolah pun berjalan ke lapangan sekolah. Terlihat banyak siswi yang berteriak-teriak saat pria itu berjalan didepan mereka.

Bahkan, Armin pun sempat ingin pingsan saat pria tersebut melewatinya dengan wajah yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan. Namaku Erwin Smith." ucap pria bernama Erwin itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Astaga, dia sungguh tampan."

"Kyaa~ aku tidak menyesal bersekolah disini."

"Kudengar ia masih _single_."

"Kalau bersama dia, aku rela berkencan dengan om-om."

Dan masih banyak lagi ucapan yang keluar dari mulut para siswi lainnya.

"Ya, boleh ku akui dia memang tampan dan menawan, tapi tetap saja aku tak kalah tampan. Benarkan, Mikasa?" ucap Jean sambil menatap wajah Mikasa genit.

Mikasa pun membalas tatapan Jean dengan _death glare_ miliknya.

Mobil sport berwarna putih pun tiba di lapangan sekolah. Para murid pun menatap mobil itu kagum.

"Gila! Itu semua adalah mobil-mobil mahal!" ucap Connie tampak kagum.

Keluarlah seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat ceria, dan... Hyperaktif mungkin?

"HALO SEMUA! SAYA HANJI ZOE, SALAM KENAL! BUAHAHA~" tawa wanita bernama Hanji tersebut membuat para murid sedikit takut dengannya.

"Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sasha. Entah ucapan Sasha membuat hati Armin sedikit sakit.

"Katanya dia masih single kok!" ucap Armin sedikit _ngotot_.

Kini, sebuah mobil mewah lamborgini berwarna hitam mengkilat pun tiba di dalam lapangan. Demi kepala Connie yang _plontos,_ mobil mereka semua sangat keren!

"Sebenarnya, kita ini berada di sekolah apa berada di acara pameran mobil mewah, sih?!" kini Reiner bersuara.

Mobil mewah itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria dengan wajah dingin dan tubuh kurang tinggi nya. Walaupun kurang tinggi, wajahnya sangat tampan dengan rahangnya yang terlihat keras itu.

"Pft, dia ternyata lelaki cebol." ucap Jean berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Eh kuda, kau tahu dia siapa?" ucap Annie.

"Tidak, memang dia siapa?"

"Dia adalah pemilik sekolah ini." ucap Annie.

"WHAT THE- SI CEBOL ITU PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI?!" teriak Jean tidak percaya dengan ucapan Annie.

Pria yang dikatai cebol pun melirik kearah Jean.

"Berani nya kau memanggilku seperti itu, jika kau berani berkata seperti itu, maka bisa kupastikan kepala mu tidak akan menyatu dengan tubuhmu saat ini juga." ancam pria tersebut dengan wajah yang amat dingin.

Jean memandang takut pria cebol di depannya, ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh.

Pria cebol tersebut pun menghampiri dua kawannya yang sudah datang lebih dulu.

"Yo, Levi! Selamat datang di SMA Shiganshina." ucap Hanji sambil berteriak.

"Berisik, mata empat." Levi pun berucap cuek lalu menatap seluruh murid sekolahnya.

"Saya adalah Levi Ackerman, pemilik sekolah ini. Saya mendapat laporan bahwa sekolah ini memiliki lingkungan yang dipenuhi dengan banyak sampah." ucap Levi menatap dingin semua murid.

"Sekarang, semuanya bersihkan seluruh isi sekolah ini dari sampah! Jika tidak, maka akan kupastikan nyawa kalian dengan tubuh kalian akan berpisah." ucap Levi serius.

Semua murid menatap Levi dengan tatapan takut, mereka pun berhamburan untuk membersihkan sekolah.

"Kudengar dia jika sudah mengancam, dia tidak akan main-main dengan ancamannya." ucap Historia.

Semuanya sukses ketakutan ketika mata tajam Levi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, apa semua anak kelas 10-A sudah berkumpul?" ucap Marco, sekarang murid kelas 10-A sedang berkumpul di dalam kelas.

"Sudah." sahut Ymir.

"Sekarang, aku akan membagi kelompok untuk membersihkan sekolah." ucap Marco lalu menuliskan nama-nama murid kelas 10-A di papan tulis.

 **Kelompok A : Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie.**

 **Kelompok B : Marco, Historia, Reiner, Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt.**

"Kelompok A, akan membersihkan setiap ruangan di dalam gedung. Dan kelompok B, akan membersihkan di luar gedung." ucap Marco.

Semua pun bubar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka. Hari ini pun mereka tidak belajar karena sibuk membersihkan seluruh sekolah.

"Levi, kurasa kau membuat proses belajar mengajar di sini jadi terganggu." ucap Erwin.

"Cih, apa mereka betah belajar dengan lingkungan yang kotor seperti ini?!" kini Levi menatap tajam seluruh murid yang sedang membersihkan sekolah.

"Dasar, pengidap _OCD._ " celetuk Hanji santai.

Levi hanya menatap Hanji tajam. Kalau saja Hanji bukan temannya, mungkin ia sudah merobek-robek wajahnya yang gila itu lalu memberikannya sebagai makanan para hiu yang kelaparan.

Levi pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Erwin.

"Toilet." jawab Levi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Levi berjalan dengan elegannya. Semua murid memberikan hormat kepadanya, tetapi Levi menatap mereka semua dengan acuh. Ia tidak suka menatap mata orang lain kecuali dengan orang terdekatnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan Ackerman." ucap Petra dengan hormat.

"Bukankah kau penanggung jawab kebersihan di sekolah ini?" tanya Levi tanpa menatap wajah Petra.

Petra yang notabene nya sangat mengagumi sosok Levi pun merasa gugup.

"Iya, tuan." jawab Petra dengan sangat hormat.

"Dasar tidak berguna." ucap Levi dengan suara sarkatis. Meninggalkan Petra yang malu dengan Levi.

Levi pun berjalan menuju toilet dan mengunci pintu nya agar tidak ada yang masuk kedalam. Saat sedang mencuci wajahnya, terdengar suara dengkuran yang cukup keras dari dalam wc.

"Cih, siapa yang tertidur di dalam wc." Levi mendengus kesal. Ia membuka pintu toilet dan menemukan sosok bocah tertidur sambil duduk di atas kloset.

 _'Bocah sialan.'_ batin Levi.

Levi berniat mengangkat tubuh bocah tersebut. Jangan salah sangka, walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tenaga nya kuat. Bukan, ia bahkan terlalu kuat.

Bukannya bangun, bocah tersebut malah memeluk tubuh Levi erat.

"eunghh, aku juga ingin merasakan _first kiss_." kini bocah tersebut malah mengigau sambil memeluk Levi. Tunggu, bocah itu bilang apa? Menginginkan sebuah _first kiss_?

Levi terlihat sangat risih di peluk seperti itu, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan bocah tersebut.

"Menyingkir dariku, bocah _biadab._ " Levi melepas paksa pelukan tersebut. Membuat si bocah jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

"Yak! siapa yang berani membuatku jatuh, hah?!" bocah itu masih mengusap-usap pantat nya yang kesakitan. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Levi.

"Levi-sama?!" bocah tersebut langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Levi menatap bocah itu tajam. Tapi, hanya sebentar lalu membelakangi bocah tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Levi.

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Kenapa kau tertidur di dalam toilet, bocah?" tanya Levi dengan wajah dingin.

"A-anu, saya ketiduran tadi." ucap Eren memandang Levi takut.

"Cepat bersihkan sekolah ini, jika tidak akan kubunuh kau." ancam Levi.

Eren menelan ludahnya paksa, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"B-baik, Levi-sama." Eren pun berniat keluar dari dalam toilet. Tiba-tiba, ia terpeleset dan memeluk punggung Levi yang sangat kokoh.

Levi yang terkejut atas pelukan Eren pun mebelalakkan matanya.

"Ma-maaf, sungguh aku tak sengaja." ucap Eren langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Levi pun membalikkan badannya agar menghadap Eren.

Eren yang setengah mampus ketakutan pun hanya menunduk ketakutan.

Levi, orang yang notabene nya tidak suka bertatap mata dengan orang pun tertarik untuk menatap mata hijau zamrud milik Eren.

"Tatap mataku, bocah." ucap Levi tajam, tangannya yang kekar pun memegang dinding, mengekang tubuh Eren dalam dekapan nya agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Eren yang takut pun hanya pasrah didalam kekangan Levi. Ia menatap wajah Levi yang sangat dingin.

 ** _DEG_**

Jantung Levi berpacu sangat cepat, mata hijau zamrud milik Eren sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"L-levi-sama?" panggil Eren ragu-ragu.

Levi yang melihat raut wajah Eren pun menyeringai tipis. Wajah Eren terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Hei bocah, aku punya permainan yang sangat seru untukmu." ucap Levi.

"A-apa?"

Levi pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eren. Eren bisa merasakan deru nafas Levi di telinganya. Ia merasa sangat geli.

"Permainan tatapan mata." bisik Levi dengan suara rendah.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Bocah _tolol_ , maksudku kita beradu tatap mata. Yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang." ucap Levi sarkatis.

Eren mengangguk. Ia harus menang kali ini.

"Permainan dimulai dari sekarang. Satu... Dua.. Tiga." Levi pun kembali menatap mata hijau zamrud Eren.

Eren pun menatap mata Levi yang terlihat tajam. Eren menatapnya sangat antusias.

Eren pun menatap mata Levi yang tajam. Ia tidak menyangka, seorang Levi Ackerman. Pemilik sekolah yang terkenal akan sikap nya yang dingin kini tengah bertatap mata dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, Eren pun menatap bibir milik Levi.

"Kurasa kau menyukai bibirku, bocah." ucap Levi dengan nada menggoda.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak menyukai bibirmu!" wajah Eren pun memerah karena tertangkap basah sudah mencuri pandang ke bibir sexy Levi.

Levi menyeringai, ia sangat terpesona dengan mata cantik Eren. Levi, seorang pemilik sekolah berusia 34 tahun yang terpesona akan mata cantik Eren, remaja yang baru menginjak umur 15 tahun.

"Kurasa, aku terpesona dengan mata indahmu, bocah." ucap Levi masih menatap Eren.

 **BLUSH**

 _'Sial, kenapa jantung ku rasanya mau copot.'_ Eren berteriak dalam hati.

Levi menyeringai melihat ekspresi wajah Eren, sungguh menggemaskan.

Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya matanya sangat panas sekarang.

"Kenapa bocah? matamu terasa panas?" ledek Levi.

"T-tidak!"

"Mengaku sajalah, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan ku, bocah _tengik_." ledek Levi.

Eren merasa kesal dipanggil begitu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, pria _cebol!"_ umpat Eren.

" _Brengsek_ , berani nya kau memanggilku seperti itu." Levi pun mencium bibir Eren dalam, ia segera menahan tengkuk Eren dengan tangan besarnya agar bibir mereka tidak lepas.

Eren tidak percaya, ia akhirnya merasakan rasanya berciuman. Tidak, ia selalu mendambakan ciuman yang romantis di tengah turunnya salju, atau di dekat bunga sakura yang bertebaran. Bukannya berciuman di toilet, apalagi bersama _om-om cebol mesum_ macam Levi!

Walaupun _cebol_ , harus Eren akui kalau Levi sangat tampan dan macho. Dan, bisa-bisanya tangan Eren menyentuh perut Levi yang berotot dan ber-abs itu.

"Eunghh- L-levi- akhhh~" Eren mengerang saat Levi mengusap tengkuknya, ia merasa sangat geli.

"L-lepashhh- akhhh~" Eren kembali mengerang saat lidah Levi masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengabsen gigi nya satu-persatu.

Eren tidak kuat, ia kehabisan nafas sekarang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Eren mendorong tubuh Levi agar menjauh darinya. Levi yang merasakan dorongan Eren pun semakin memperkuat ciuman mereka.

 _Don't judge a people by a cover_.

Mungkin itu yang menggambarkan sosok Levi Ackerman. Jangan pernah menganggap nya lemah karena tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi. Karena sesungguhnya, kekuatan Levi 100 kali lipat lebih besar di bandingkan Eren.

Eren sangat salah jika menganggap Levi lemah.

Levi pun melepas ciuman mereka secara sepihak.

"Mau melawanku, bocah?" ucap Levi dengan wajah serngai. Eren kini benar-benar takut.

"L-lepaskan aku, dasar _om-om cebol mesum_!" ucap Eren berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar Levi yang berada di tengkuknya.

" _Bangsat,_ akan ku buat kau menderita setelah ini bocah _binal_." Levi pun melepas kan tangannya dari tengkuk Eren dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Eren.

" _Aish,_ dasar _pedofil_." ucap Eren kesal lalu keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, darimana saja kau?" tanya Mikasa pada Eren.

"Toilet." jawab Eren singkat.

"Kau kenapa Eren? Kenapa wajahmu begitu kesal?" kini Armin mulai bertanya kepada Eren.

"Aku benci." jawab Eren dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hati-hati, benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta." goda Sasha sambil memakan roti nya.

" _Sialan_ kau, Sha." Eren pun mulai kesal digoda.

"Sudah sudah, kau benci dengan siapa sih, Ren?" tanya Armin bijak.

"Itu."

"Itu siapa?"

"Dia."

"Dia siapa?"

"Ya, dia pokoknya."

Ingin rasanya Armin melempar tubuh Eren dari lantai 20.

"Eren, sekarang kau bersihkan ruangan musik. Aku sudah lelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan daritadi." ucap Jean sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Baiklah." Eren pun menuruti perintah Jean untuk membersihkan ruangan musik. Ia merasa _mood_ nya hari ini kurang baik.

' _Sial, my first kiss ku kenapa harus dengan om-om cebol mesum itu?!_ ' Eren pun merutuki Levi dalam hati.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata tajam tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kita lihat saja, kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku, bocah _binal_." ucap Levi dengan penuh seringai

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

*

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halooo! Saya disini membawa ff abal-abal. Ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya ini penggemar berat pair Levi x Eren. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	2. II: Awal yang baru

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair :**

 **Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

 **Diclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **I hope you enjoy** **this story~**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini murid SMA Shiganshina terlihat lebih rapih dan bersih dari sebelumnya. Para siswi menguncir rambut mereka agar terlihat lebih rapih, sedangkan para siswa menyisir rambut mereka dengan sangat rapih.

Usut punya usut, ternyata ini adalah perintah dari sang pemilik sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi Ackerman.

"Aku ingin melihat semua murid rapih dan bersih mulai hari ini. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka dengan tampilan berantakan." ucap Levi di aula sekolah.

Para murid pun menatap Levi kagum. Walaupun Levi terlihat dingin, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri. Pesona seorang Levi Ackerman memang luar biasa.

"Kalau dilihat, walaupun Levi-sama tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi tubuh berotot nya sangat jelas terlihat." ucap Historia mengagumi Levi.

Eren yang mendengar ucapan Historia hanya mampu menunduk malu. Bayangan saat Levi mencium dirinya di toilet masih terbayang-bayang olehnya.

 _'Dasar om-om cebol sialan.'_

Wajah Eren tiba-tiba memerah. Armin yang melihat reaksi Eren pun bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Armin. Aku hanya lelah berdiri terus." bohong Eren.

Setelah Levi menyampaikan pidato nya, murid-murid pun membubarkan diri dari lapangan dan pergi menuju kelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, bisa kau keruang musik? Tolong ambilkan buku musik klasik di dalam lemari dekat meja." _Sir_ Shadis menyuruh Mikasa untuk pergi keruang musik.

" _Sir,_ biar aku saja. Aku juga ingin mengambil sweater milikku yang tertinggal." ucap Eren.

"Wooooo~" satu kelas pun ribut menyoraki Eren.

"Diam, baiklah Eren kau kuizinkan. Lain kali agar tidak meninggalkan barangmu di sembarang ruangan, jika tuan Levi tahu kau akan mendapat peringatan." ucap _Sir_ Shadis.

Mendengar ucapan _Sir_ Shadis membuat para murid meneguk lidah takut. Mereka dapat membayangkan Levi menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Astaga, kalau seperti itu aku tidak akan meninggalkan barang ku di ruang olahraga." ucap Jean ngeri.

Eren pun keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan dengan sangat santai menuju ruang musik.

"Semoga saja nanti istirahat aku tidak kehabisan burger keju." ucap Eren pelan.

Eren memasuki ruang musik. Mengambil buku yang diperintah _Sir_ Shadis.

Sejenak Eren menatap keluar jendela. Menatap murid yang sedang olahraga di lapangan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Ia jadi teringat sebuah film romantis. Seorang murid yang berciuman di ruang musik dengan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

Ah, Eren jadi ingin merasakan sebuah _first kiss_ di dalam ruangan musik.

Tunggu, bukankah Eren sudah mendapatkan _first kiss_ nya?

Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia mendapatkan _first kiss_ dari _om-om cebol mesum_.

Eren memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah, aku ingin merasakan _kiss_ diruang musik." gumam Eren.

"Ingin mengulangi kejadian di toilet denganku, bocah?"

Eren membuka matanya lebar. Ia mengenali suara berat ini. Suara yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga nya.

"Levi-sama?" Eren membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok berwajah dingin.

Levi mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eren. Eren pun memundurkan dirinya. Semakin Levi memajukan langkahnya, maka Eren semakin memundurkan dirinya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Eren gugup.

Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Ia justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eren.

"Kudengar tadi kau ingin merasakan _kiss_." ucap Levi dengan nada rendah, wajahnya yang dingin dan tangan yang sangat kekar.

Tampar Eren jika ia tidak terpesona dengan penampilan Levi sekarang.

"T-terus?" Eren bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika ia menendang pria dihadapannya, sudah dipastikan besok ia sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Kau ingin merasakannya denganku, bocah?" Levi mengepung tubuh Eren di sudut ruangan.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Deru nafas Levi bisa Eren rasakan saat ini. Oh, Eren seperti merasakan _deja vu_.

"J-jangan mendekat." ucap Eren sambil menutup matanya.

Levi hanya memamerkan seringai nya.

"Kau kelas berapa, bocah?" tanya Levi dengan nada seduktif.

"10-A." dengan polos Eren menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

Levi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eren. Kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Eren hanya bisa memasang wajah _bego_ nya.

"Sebenarnya, apasih yang diinginkan pak tua itu?!" Eren berteriak dalam ruangan musik.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, Armin. Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu." ucap Eren.

"Eh, kenapa Eren?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Aku harus remedial matematika." ucap Eren sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa Eren!" ucap Armin lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku juga duluan Eren." ucap Mikasa lalu menyusul Armin keluar kelas.

Eren pun keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas khusus remedial. Disana cukup banyak murid yang remedial.

Eren duduk dibagian belakang. Ia sudaj mempelajari beberapa materi bersama Armin. Ia yakin bahwa nilai nya bisa mencapai 80.

Guru pun masuk.

"Ya, murid-murid. Kita akan memulai remedial nya." guru pun memberikan beberapa soal kepada semua murid.

' _Yosh, waktunya berperang!'_ Eren mengerjakaan remedial nya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

"Armin, sepertinya hari ini aku dijemput ayah." ucap Mikasa menatap Armin.

"Ah, baiklah." ucap Armin.

Mikasa tahu, Armin sangat takut pulang sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak, kurasa ayahmu sudah menunggu mu Mikasa." ucap Armin saat melihat ayah Mikasa datang.

"Benar, kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa." Mikasa melambaikan tangannya pada Armin lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

Armin pun membalas lambaian tangan Mikasa.

 _'Sepertinya hari ini aku harus pulang sendiri.'_ batin Armin.

Armin pun berjalan menuju trotoar. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap santai. Kalau boleh jujur, Armin sangat takut pulang sendiri. Apalagi hari semakin senja.

 **TIN TIN TIN**

Demi daging titan yang busuk, Armin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson mobil.

"Kau, bukankah kau siswa SMA Shiganshina?" tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil.

Armin terperangah melihat orang tersebut.

"Erwin-sama?!" Armin terkejut saat melihat orang yang berada didalam mobil itu.

Pria yang dipanggil Erwin pun keluar dari mobil nya untuk menghampiri Armin.

"Kenapa kau jalan sendirian?" tanya Erwin.

Armin terkejut. Memangnya ia harus berjalan dengan berapa orang?

"Teman-temanku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini." ucap Armin sambil menunduk.

Erwin yang melihat wajah gugup Armin pun menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Erwin.

Demi kerang ajaib, kesambet apa seorang Erwin Smith mengajak Armin pulang bersama?!

Armin rasa kepala Erwin habis di tendang oleh ribuan orang.

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Masuklah kedalam mobil ku." ucap Erwin lalu menggandeng tangan Armin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"T-terima kasih, Erwin-sama." ucap Armin gugup.

"Tidak masalah. Sebenarnya aku hanya merasa kesepian jika berkendara sendiri." ucap Erwin sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

Wajah Armin memerah karena malu, ia sudah berpikir jika Erwin tertarik padanya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala nya sendiri menggunakan tongkat _baseball_.

Sungguh PD sekali kau, Armin Arlert.

Erwin menjalankan mobilnya cukup kencang. Di dalam mobil, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Erwin sibuk mengemudi, sementara Armin sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, selesai sudah!" Eren berteriak senang. Pasalnya ia sudah memenangkan pertempuran melawan remedial matematika.

Eren menatap keluar jendela. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Ia harus segera pulang kerumah.

Rasanya Eren ingin pulang lebih cepat ketika membayangkan masakan lezat buatan ibunya tercinta.

Eren berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Menatap tenggelamnya matahari dari lorong sekolah.

 _'Ini seperti suasana dalam komik shoujo.'_ batin Eren.

Ia kembali membayangkan jika dirinya akan mendapatkan _kiss_ di lorong sekolah yang sepi ini. Sungguh, pasti sangat romantis.

Tidak seperti kejadian dirinya menjadi korban cium lari dengan si _om-om cebol mesum._ Bahkan kejadiannya di toilet. Sungguh, itu bukan suasana yang elit untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman.

Eren segera bergegas keluar dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam berhenti di hadapannya.

Eren sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Tentu saja si _om-om cebol mesum_.

"Bocah, masuklah kedalam mobilku." Levi berucap sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, bocah." Levi menatap tajam Eren.

Dan untuk keberapa kalinya, Levi terpesona dengan mata emerald milik Eren.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucap Eren berusaha untuk sopan.

Levi keluar dari mobilnya, menghampiri Eren.

"Kubilang masuk bocah." Levi menarik tangan Eren paksa kedalam mobil.

Eren sempat menolak tarikan Levi, tapi apa daya tenaga Levi jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

Disini lah sekarang Eren berada. Duduk bersebelahan dengan sang pemilik sekolah.

 _'Ternyata, begini rasanya naik mobil mahal.'_ batin Eren.

Ya, Eren sangat menikmati keberadaannya sekarang.

Untung saja Eren mau menerima ajakan Levi.

Eren pub menikmati perjalanannya. Ia terkejut saat melihat beberapa polisi yang menahan beberapa murid.

"Murid-murid itu kenapa?" tanya Eren.

"Mereka ditahan karena pulang terlalu sore." jelas Levi sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Apa mereka tidak boleh pulang?" tanya Eren.

"Mereka akan dijemput orang tua mereka nanti." jelas Levi.

Sekarang Eren tahu maksud dari Levi yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Karena Levi tidak ingin Eren ditahan seperti murid-murid itu.

Karena Levi tidak ingin Eren ditahan oleh polisi itu.

Karena Levi peduli dengan Eren.

"Terima kasih." ucap Eren tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Kau menyelamatkan ku dari polisi-polisi itu." ucap Eren.

Levi tidak menjawab ucapan Eren. Ia sangat fokus menyetir.

Eren pun tersenyum melihat Levi.

 _'Kurasa, Levi-sama tidak terlalu menyebalkan.'_ batin Eren.

"Jangan tersenyum kepadaku, dasar bocah _bodoh_." ucap Levi tanpa menatap Eren.

Baiklah, Eren menarik ucapannya barusan. Levi memang manusia yang sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hohoho~ saya kembali dengan lanjutan ff gaje ini xD. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca ff aneh ini :")) /elap ingus/. Dan, karena saya orang nya baik hati dan tidak sombong /ditendang/ saya akan membalas komen kalian semua :3 /tebar bunga/**

 **SayaTest : hoho~ si levi lagi pms/? jadi semuanya dibentak wkwk. karena levi ingin suasana baru ketika berciuman:")) /ditabok/**. **arigatou sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **paddraalisyamasturoh :** **karena ketika takdir mempertemukan dua insan, tidak peduli yang satu memilik sifat ocd atau tidak /malah curhat/. arigatou sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **vanillacake123 :** **aishhhh terima kasih atas dukungannya, aku terharu:")) /elap ingus/** **terima kasih sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **levi love petra :** **karena menurut mereka, ciuman di toilet itu anti mainstream xD /plak/ hoho terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini /peluk/**

 **LEVI LOVE EREN** **FOREVER NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENED : Iniii udahhh dilanjutttt /teriak pake toak/ terima kasih sudah baca ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **Guest : aihhh makasih udah suka sama ff saya:")) tapi aku lebih suka kamu:")) /ditendang/ terima kasih sudah mampir di ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **gue jones mau apa lu :** **levi ingin mencari suasana baru saat ciuman:")) /dilempar/ naikin rating gak ya, naikin rating gak ya, naiking rating gak ya /digampol/ hoho terima kasih banyak sudah mampir ke ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **indomie** **seleraku:mi instant paling enaaaaaaak : dasar otak hentai, maunya naikin rating mulu:(( /digampar/ hoho liat situasi ya, kemungkinan rating bisa berubah xD. btw terima kasih udah mau baca ff abal ini:")) /peluk/**

 **Hoho, cukup sekian dan terima kasih. Kurang lebih nya mohon maaf, karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	3. III: Memalukan

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair :**

 **Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Erwin pada Armin yang masih sibuk merutuki dirinya.

"E-eh? Namaku Armin. Armin Arlert." ucap Armin gugup.

"Arlert? Aku sepertinya mengenali nama keluarga itu." ucap Erwin sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Benarkah?" tanya Armin dengan wajah polos nan imutnya.

"Ya, tapi aku lupa. Oh ya, rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Erwin.

"Ah, rumahku yang ini." ucap Armin sambil menunjuk rumah nya yang tingkat.

Erwin pun menghentikan mobil mewahnya di depan rumah Armin.

Armin berusaha untuk melepas sabuk pengaman nya. Ia seperti agak kesulitan saat membukanya.

Erwin yang melihat itu pun membantu Armin untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman nya.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Armin memerah. Bagaimana tidak? wajah Armin dan Erwin sangat dekat. Bahkan, bau tubuh Erwin dapat Armin hirup. Bau nya sangat maskulin.

"T-terima k-kasih, Erwin-sama." ucap Armin gugup.

Erwin menatap wajah Armin, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama Armin, kau tidak perlu sungkan saat bersamaku."

"Apa anda tidak ingin mampir sebentar?" tawar Armin ramah.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, sekarang sudah malam." ucap Erwin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Armin keluar dari mobil Erwin. Lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Erwin, "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Armin." Erwin pun menyalakan mesin mobil nya, lalu pergi dari hadapan Armin.

Armin menatap kepergian Erwin. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah nya yang besar.

"Armin, kakek sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Cepat mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama." ucap kakek Armin dengan nada yang lembut.

Armin pun tersenyum, "Iya kek, aku mandi dulu."

Armin pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Armin membuka pintu kamarnya, masuk kedalam kamar yang bisa dikatakan luas itu lalu menutup pintu nya.

Armin menaruh tas nya di meja belajar, lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri.

"Erwin-sama, kuharap kita bisa menjadi dekat seperti tadi." ucap Armin sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Woy bocah," Levi menampar-nampar pipi chubby Eren.

Ya, Eren tertidur didalam mobil milik Levi. Eren yang merasa tidur nya terusik pun mengerang pelan.

"Eunghhh lima menit lagi, Ibu." gumam Eren lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Levi yang gemas pun tidak segan-segan menampar pipi Eren keras berkali-kali.

Sungguh malang nasib pipi mu, Eren Jaeger.

"YAK! SAKIT TAHU!" teriak Eren sambil memegangi pipi nya yang merah.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga bocah." ucap Levi datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Eren yang kesal hanya mengelus pipi nya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya unyu.

Levi keluar dari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Eren.

Eren terpaku sebentar, "Levi-sama, bagaimana kau tahu rumahku?".

Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, ia langsung menyeret Eren ke depan pintu rumahnya. Levi menekan tombol bel rumah Eren.

 _TING TONG_

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita cantik yang Eren sebut sebagai ibunya, Carla Jaeger.

"Rivaille, kami sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi." ucap Carla membukakan pintu untuk Levi dan Eren.

Carla pun melihat kearah Eren yang masih setia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eren, kenapa kau memanyunkan bibirmu? Ah, kau dijemput oleh Levi kan?" tanya Carla.

Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Maaf jika kami merepotkanmu, Rivaille." ucap Carla kepada Levi.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Eren bersekolah di sekolah milikku." ucap Levi dengam wajah datarnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi sekolah Eren itu milikmu? Ah itu bagus sekali." wajah Carla memperlihatkan kesenangan yang luar biasa.

"Rivaille, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." kini ayah Eren pun keluar menyambut kedatangan Levi dan Eren.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya menyambut Levi.

Grisha dan Levi pun berjabat tangan. Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa melihat interaksi antara mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Grisha." ucap Levi dengan raut wajah yang tidak pernah berubah.

Grisha dan Carla akhirnya mempersilahkan Levi masuk. Eren pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil memegang pipi nya yang habis di siksa oleh Levi.

"Eren, cepat mandi dan turun ke ruang makan. Kita akan makan malam bersama dengan Levi-san." ucap Carla berbisik kepada Eren.

"Ibu, sebenarnya Levi-sama itu siapa? Kenapa ayah dan ibu bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Nanti akan ibu beritahu, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi. Tubuhmu penuh keringat." Carla pun pergi menuju ruang tamu dimana Grisha dan Levi sedang berbincang-bincang.

Eren pun menuruti perintah sang ibu, ia pergi ke kamar nya lalu mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Mikasa saat melihat wajah Eren yang kusut.

"Tidak, Mikasa. Aku hanya mengantuk." ucap Eren lalu menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja.

"Jangan bohong Eren, kau tidak bisa berbohong kepada ku." ucap Mikasa.

Eren tidak bisa mengelak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Yoo~ Jaeger, nanti pulang kita kerumah ku. Kita akan bermain PS!" teriak Jean sambil memukul punggung Eren.

"Yosh, nanti kita akan nonton film JAV. Aku baru membeli nya kemarin." bisik Connie pada Eren.

Dasar tuyul sange.

Eren berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini akan menghilang kan penat di kepala nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." ucap Eren.

"Tuh, sudah kuduga. Kau ingin ikut karena si _botak_ baru membeli film JAV kan? Mengaku lah!" ledek Jean.

" _Brengsek_ kau kuda! Pikiran ku tidak se _bejad_ dirimu!" protes Eren.

Jean dan Connie pun tertawa sangat kencang. Membuat satu kelas menjadi sakit kepala.

"Selamat pagi, Armin!" sapa Sasha saat melihat Armin masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Sasha." ucap Armin dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Tunggu, kenapa wajah Armin memerah?

"Armin, apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak Mikasa, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." ucap Armin sambil tersenyum.

"Kelelahan? Astaga kau semalam berbuat apa?! Dimana?! Dengan siapa?!" ucap Jean histeris.

 _PLAK_

" _Sialan_ kau kuda, Armin itu anak baik-baik yang polos. Jangan kau nodai dia dengan pikiran _bejad_ mu!" ucap Eren menjitak kepala Jean.

Armin hanya terkekeh melihat Eren dan Jean. Ia pun duduk di bangku miliknya. Menangkup kan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu tersenyum.

Historia yang kebetulan melihat Armin pun heran. Kenapa juga Armin senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah?

Historia pun melentakkan tangan nya pada kening Armin, "Armin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Armin yang terkejut pun membelalakkan matanya, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok."

Historia pun mengambil sebuah kursi lalu duduk di sebelah Armin.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang senang." ucap Historia sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Armin semakin memerah. Masa iya dia harus menceritakannya kepada Historia?

"Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan saja kepada ku." ucap Historia.

Bagaimana pun juga, Historia sudah menganggap Armin sebagai kembaran nya sendiri.

Armin menatap mata Historia. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Historia, ceritakan masalahmu Armin." kini Mikasa menghampiri Historia dan Armin.

Mungkin benar, Armin harus bercerita daripada ia pendam sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin saat aku pulang sendiri. Tiba-tiba Erwin sama mengajakku pulang bersama." jelas Armin sambil menunduk.

1

2

3

4

"APAAAA?!" kini satu kelas menjadi heboh saat mendengar penjelasan Armin.

Yang benar saja, seorang Erwin Smith yang berwibawa tiba-tiba menghantar Armin pulang?!

Armin pun terkejut, ternyata sejak tadi satu kelas menguping pembicaraannya.

Ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Be-benarkah itu, Armin?!" kini Eren mencengkram bahu Armin kuat. Meminta penjelasan.

Armin yang tidak bisa mengelak pun akhirnya mengaku, "I-iya."

"Bagaimana awal Erwin-sama saat meminta mu untuk pulang bersama?" tanya Connie.

"Awalnya sih dia bilang karena tidak ingin pulang sendiri. Sepertinya dia tidak suka sendirian." ucap Armin.

"Bukankah itu sepertimu, Armin Arlert?" goda Sasha.

 _BLUSH_

"HAHAHAHA~ WAJAHMU MEMERAH ARMIN HAHAHA." Jean tidak bisa menahan tawa nya kali ini.

"Sssttt, jangan tertawa terlalu keras Jean! Aku tidak ingin disangka memiliki teman gorilla." ucap Marco.

"Kurasa, Erwin-sama dan dirimu cocok, Armin." ungkap Annie.

"Benar, warna rambut kalian sama-sama pirang. Dan, pokoknya kalian sangat serasi!" ucap Historia.

Armin tersenyum malu.

"Oh ya, bukan kah kau juga ingin bercerita Eren?" ucap Mikasa. Semua pun menatap Eren.

"E-eh?! Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa!" elak Eren.

"Eren, kau harus bercerita jika memiliki masalah. Kita kan sudah seperti saudara." ucap Reiner bijaksana.

Sesungguhnya, mereka memang sudah seperti saudara. Hanya saja, lebih tepatnya mereka penasaran.

Teman _bangsat_ memang.

Eren meneguk ludahnya paksa, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis nya.

"Sebenarnya..."

 **~OooO~**

 _flashback on-_

"Eren, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Carla pada Eren.

"Sudah ibu." ucap Eren lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Eren pun duduk di sebelah Carla.

"Eren, kau pasti sudah mengenal Levi-san." ucap Grisha pada Eren.

"Iya."

"Kenalkan Eren, Rivaille-san adalah teman ayah." ucap Grisha.

"Oh teman- APA?! ORANG INI ADALAH TEMAN AYAH?!" Eren berteriak sambil menunjuk Levi.

"Eren! Tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk tamu!" ucap Carla memarahi Eren.

"Maafkan Eren, Rivaille." ucap Grisha.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Levi santai.

"Kemungkinan ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Mexico untuk suatu bisnis, kau akan ayah titipkan kepada Levi." ucap Grisha.

"Oh, APAAA?!" Eren berteriak sangat keras.

"Eren, jangan berteriak didepan tamu!" Carla melotot kearah Eren.

Eren syok, sangat syok.

"Tiga hari lagi kau akan dijemput oleh Levi, kau akan menginap di apartement miliknya." ucap Grisha.

Eren akan menginap di apartement Levi.

Eren menginap di apartement Levi.

Eren di apartement Levi.

Eren akan bersama Levi.

Di apartement.

"Ayah dan ibu pergi selama tiga minggu. Ayah harap kau tidak akan menyusahkan Rivaille-san." ucap Grisha.

Kalau saja Levi memiliki sifat seperti Jean dan Connie, mungkin saja dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah _tablo_ Eren.

"T-tapi ayah-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Eren." ucap Carla.

Kalau sudah begini, Eren bisa apa?

Bisa meratapi nasibnya.

 _-flashback off-_

 **~OooO~**

1

2

3

4

5

6

"APAAAAAAAAA?! TINGGAL BERSAMA LEVI-SAMA?!"

"Astaga Eren! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau dan Levi-sama..." ucap Sasha menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hati-hati bro, kurasa Levi-sama itu seorang pedofil." ucap Connie.

"Dan suka BDSM." lanjut Jean.

Bagaimana bisa Eren memiliki teman yang sangat _tolol_ dan _mesum_ macam mereka?! Tolong katakan apa dosa Eren sehingga dia memiliki teman seperti mereka.

"Dan, aku baru tahu jika tuan Grisha adalah teman Levi-sama." ucap Bertholdt.

"Eren, sepertinya kau harus selalu menjaga kebersihan. Karena Levi-sama adalah orang yang sangat sensitif jika sudah menyangkut kebersihan." ucap Ymir.

"Kau harus belajar mandiri Eren, Levi-sama sangat tidak menyukai orang yang manja macam dirimu." lanjut Historia.

"Kau harus tepat waktu Eren, Levi-sama tidak menyukai orang yang suka terlambat." kini Annie pun ikut-ikutan menceramahi Eren.

Eren sangat frustasi sekarang...

 _'Siapa saja, tolong buang diriku ke lautan luka yang dalam.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Halo semuaa~ saya fast update hari wkwk karena saya lagi dapat cahaya ilahi /plak/ saya akan membalas komen-komen kalian :** **3**

 **SayaTest : ini udah up lagi malah wkwk xD /digaplok/**

 **aku anak saman : dasar otak hentong:(( /digampar/ tenang aja, nanti ada penaikan rating kok x'D** **makasih udah review :"))**

 **susu bendera : aihhhhh terima kasihh x"D**

 **mikasa : aihh terimakasih, tenang aja pair rivaere itu pair fav aku, jadi bakal banyak aku bikin pair mereka:33**

 **eren seme : ih kamu gak cocok jadi seme, kamu itu uke sejati:((**

 **beruang madu : ena ena wae ai sia:(( wkwk ditunggu saja ya :3**

 **Hikaru Rikou :** **aihh terima kasih banyak, tapi kamu lebih sweet kok :3 /digampar/ terima kasih udah baca ff abal ini:"))**

 **LEVI LOVE EREN FOREVE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN :** **levi sama eren mau mencoba suasana baru, mangkanya nyoba di toilet:'v /plak/ terima kasih sudah baca ff abal ini:"))**

 **pouki : ehehe kemungkin chapter depan bakal banyak adegan sinetron untuk erumin x'D /plak/ terimakasih sudah membaca ff abal ini:"))**

 **Sekian dari saya, kurang lebih nya mohon maaf. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	4. IV: Sekamar

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair :**

 **Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime** **Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, TYPO, OOC, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Eren, Mikasa. Hari ini kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan OSIS." ucap Armin kepada dua sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditunggu, Armin?" tanya Mikasa.

"Tidak, aku nanti bisa pulang jalan kaki." ucap Armin tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Armin!" ucap Eren. Armin pun pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

"Ayo Eren, kita pulang." ucap Mikasa datar lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mikasa tunggu!" teriak Eren menghampiri Mikasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Mikasa, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ucap Eren dengan wajah menahan pipis.

Mikasa hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu didalam kelas saja."

"Baiklah, aku tidak lama!" Eren pun lari terbirit-birit menuju toilet meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian didalam kelas.

Mikasa hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Eren memang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Mikasa mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Mikasa membuka akun instagram nya, tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Mikasa. Mikasa mematikan handphone nya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Mikasa bosan, Eren lama sekali.

"Sedang menunggu Jaeger, Mikasa?"

Mikasa menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jean, kau belum pulang?" tanya Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya. Jean duduk di sebelah Mikasa.

"Aku menunggu Connie dan Sasha. Mereka sedang membeli makanan di kantin." ucap Jean.

Mikasa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasa pun menjadi hening.

"Mikasa.." panggil Jean.

"Hmm?"

"Anu.. Aku-"

"JEAAANNNN!" teriak sosok makhluk berkepala botak yang memiliki nama Connie Springer.

 _'Shit, dasar tuyul laknat.'_ Jean merutuki teman botaknya itu.

"Apa?!" ucap Jean agak malas.

"Eh, Mikasa? Tidak bersama Eren dan Armin?" tanya Sasha sambil memakan kebab nya.

"Eren sedang ke toilet. Armin ada urusan OSIS." ucap Mikasa.

Sasha hanya dapat ber _'oh'_ ria.

"Jean, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Mikasa sambil menatap kearah Jean.

Jean tertegun, Connie dan Sasha pun ikut menatap Jean.

"Aku- ah aku rasa aku harus pergi." ucap Jean dengan wajah memerah, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Hei! Jean! Kau mau kemana?!" teriak Connie lalu mengejar Jean.

Mikasa menatap Jean dengan wajah bingung.

"Ah Mikasa, kau ini memang wanita yang tidak peka." ucap Sasha sambil memakan kebab nya.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Mikasa bingung.

Sasha hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Eren berlari menuju toilet. Ia sudah kebelet pipis sejak tadi. Eren membuka salah satu pintu kloset lalu membuang air pipisnya dengan lega. Huh, Eren jadi ingat dengan insiden ' _first kiss'_ nya dengan Levi.

Mengingatnya membuat Eren jadi malu sendiri. Dasar _om cebol sialan._

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Eren berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia sempat melewati gudang.

"Eungghh- ahhhh."

Eren menghentikan langkahnya. Telinga nya menangkap sebuah suara yang membuatnya penasaran.

Eren menatap pintu gudang. Suaranya berasal dari gudang. Eren pun mendekat kearah gudang tersebut.

"Bertholdt-kun.. ahhhh~ fasterr~ ahhh."

"Annie, punya ahhh mu semp~ ahhhh sempit~"

"Aahhhhh ak- aku mau arghhhh keluarr Berth~ ahhhh."

" _fuck_ ahhhhhh _you're so damn_ Annie. Aaahhhhhhhh."

Mata Eren membelalak lebar. Bukankah itu suara Annie dan Bertholdt?!

 _'Apa yang mereka lakukan?!'_ batin Eren.

Kalau saja Jean atau Connie melihat reaksi Eren, mereka pasti akan meledek Eren yang terlampau polos.

"Bert- ahhhhhhh ceppaatt ahhh lebihh cepatt ahhhh."

"Sabar sayang eunghhhhh kauuu sungguh _fuck_ nikmattt."

Eren pun pergi meninggalkan gudang dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia tidak ingin telinga nya ternodai dengan suara desahan Annie dan Bertholdt.

Eren memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Eren, kau lama sekali." ucap Mikasa saat melihat Eren.

Eren sangat gugup sekarang, "Mi-mikasa, ayo kita pulang."

Mikasa heran dengan tingkah Eren, tapi ia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Eren tetap menunduk malu. Bisa-bisa nya Annie dan Bertholdt melakukan itu di gudang sekolah.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" tanya Mikasa. Ia merasa heran dengan tingkah Eren yang menurutnya seperti anak perawan yang habis diperawani.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mikasa. Aku hanya letih." ucap Eren gugup. Eren berharap agar Mikasa tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Tapi Eren-"

 _BRUM BRUM BRUM_

Sebuah mobil lamborgini warna hitam melintas dihadapan Eren dan Mikasa.

Pemilik mobil pun membuka jendela mobilnya, "Bocah, masuk kedalam mobil."

Pemilik mobil itu tidak lain adalah tuan Ackerman, sang pemilik sekolah.

Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia lupa bahwa hari ini dia akan mulai menginap di apartement Levi.

"Tapi, Eren akan pulang bersamaku." ucap Mikasa pada Levi.

Levi menatap Mikasa datar, "Kau akan diantar pulang oleh temanku."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport mewah melintas dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Yoo~ Mikasa, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" teriak Hanji dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

Mikasa menatap heran Levi dan Hanji. Hanji yang mengerti tatapan heran Mikasa pun keluar dari mobilnya, lalu menghampiri Mikasa.

"Mikasa Ackerman, ah aku kira kau ini keponakan dari Rivaille." ucap Hanji sambil merangkul Mikasa.

"Hanji, antar bocah Ackerman itu pulang kerumahnya." ucap Levi datar kepada Hanji.

"Siap, tuan Ackerman!" Hanji pun menyuruh Mikasa masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mikasa mencoba memberontak.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Eren?!" ucap Mikasa menahan pergelangan tangan Hanji.

"Tenang saja, Eren akan diantar pulang oleh paman mu Levi." ucap Hanji dengan senyumnya yang selalu merekah di wajahnya.

"Aku bukan keponakan Levi-sama." ucap Mikasa meralat ucapan Hanji. Mikasa pun masuk kedalam mobil Hanji. Hanji langsung tancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan arena sekolah.

Eren menatap kepergian Mikasa dan Hanji dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Oi, bocah. Mau sampai kapan kau melamun disitu?" tanya Levi menatap Eren tajam.

Eren yang sadar pun langsung menatap mata Levi. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Levi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda brunette tersebut.

"Masuk." ucap Levi dengan suara serak-serak basahnya yang dapat membuat semua anak perempuan hamil mendadak.

Eren menatap seluruh murid yang memperhatikan dirinya. Ugh, sekarang dirinya malah menjadi sorotan publik.

"B-baik," Eren pun masuk kedalam mobil Levi lalu duduk disebelah Levi.

Levi melajukan mobilnya kencang.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk rapat hari ini sampai disini, pengajuan proposal mengadakan festival akan dilanjutkan besok." ucap Rico, selaku ketua OSIS.

Armin membereskan barang-barangnya, ia ingin cepat pulang sebelum hari mulai gelap.

Armin berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang mulai terlihat gelap.

Armin menatap langit yang berwarna oranye itu. Melihat langit yang sangat indah baginya.

Armin tersenyum sangat manis. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak telat pulang kerumah.

Armin berjalan di arena sekolah, melihat beberapa murid yang masih berada di sekolah.

 _BRUM BRUM BRUM_

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Erwin sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya kepada Armin.

Armin terkejut saat melihat Erwin. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, ia malu sekali. Ingin rasanya Armin berteriak sekarang juga.

"A-ah aku bisa jalan kaki, Erwin-sama." tolak Armin halus.

Erwin terkekeh melihat reaksi Armin, "Jadi, kau sudah bosan aku antar kerumah?"

Armin membelalak matanya lebar, "Te-tentu saja ti-tidak Erwin-sama! Aku tidak bosan!"

Erwin ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Armin yang menurutnya kelewat polos.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Armin. Naiklah ke mobilku." ucap Erwin.

Armin memandang wajah tampan Erwin, "Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak merasa direpotkan." ucap Erwin tersenyum lembut, membuat Armin semakin meleleh dibuatnya.

Armin pun masuk kedalam mobil Erwin dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Erwin pun melajukan mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Eren hanya dapat diam di dalam mobil Levi. Pasalnya, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Andai saja Eren memiliki sifat _easy going_ seperti Jean dan Connie, pasti suasana nya tidak akan secanggung ini.

"Anu.. Levi-sama." panggil Eren gugup.

"Apa?" jawab Levi dengan dirinya yang fokus menyetir.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang kerumah dulu, aku harus membereskan baju-baju ku." ucap Eren.

"Tidak perlu, tadi aku sudah kerumah mu untuk membawa perlengkapan milikmu." ucap Levi dengan suara serak-serak basah menggoda iman.

Eren terkejut, seorang Levi Ackerman datang kerumahnya hanya untuk membawa perlengkapan miliknya?

Sebegitu perhatiannya kah seorang Levi Ackerman kepada sosok bocah ingusan macam Eren Jaeger?

 _Nikmat Tuhan manakah yang engkau dustakan, Eren Jaeger._

Eren kembali diam. Suasanya begitu hening sampa akhirnya mereka masuk ke sebuah apartement mewah yang Eren yakini sangat mahal.

Levi memakirkan mobil mewahnya di parkiran VIP. Sungguh, Eren sangat terpukau sekarang. Sebegitu kayanya kah seorang Levi Ackerman?

"Oi, bocah. Kita sudah sampai dan bereskan semua barang-barangmu." ucap Levi sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Ba-baik, Levi-sama." Eren membuka sabuk pengamannya, lalu keluar dari mobil Levi.

Eren membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya. Levi memanggil seorang pelayan apartement.

"Tolong bawakan barang-barang ini ke ruanganku." ucap Levi.

"Baik, tuan." pelayan itu pun membawa semua barang-barang Eren.

"Ah, terima kasih." ucap Eren sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tch," Levi mendesis melihat tingkah Eren.

Eren menatap kearah Levi, "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Levi pun masuk kedalam apartement dengan santai.

Eren menatap takjub isi apartement yang memiliki nuansa ala Prancis tersebut.

"Woahhh, _sugoi._ " ucap Eren takjub.

Levi hanya menatap Eren sekilas. Levi berjalan dengan sangat elegan. Semua pegawai apartement pun menunduk hormat saat Levi dan Eren melewati mereka.

Eren merasa jadi agak canggung diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Levi-sama, mereka semua sangat menghormati mu, ya." ucap Eren kepada sang tuan Ackerman.

Levi hanya menatap lurus kedepan, "Tentu saja. Gedung apartement ini milikku."

 _UHUK_

Eren menatap tajam Levi, "APARTEMENT INI MILIKMU?!"

"Jangan berteriak, bocah!" Levi menatap dingin Eren.

Eren melihat sekitarnya, banyak yang memperhatikannya. Eren jadi malu sendiri.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar milik Levi, kamar yang paling mewah dari seluruh kamar di apartement ini. Levi membuka kata sandi nya lalu membuka pintunya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eren dibuat takjub oleh ruangan milik Levi. Sungguh mewah dan megah.

"Levi-sama, kamar ku dimana?" tanya Eren sambil menaruh barang-barang miliknya yang diantar oleh pelayan apartement.

"Disana." ucap Levi sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

Eren mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kamarnya sangat luas dan mewah. Wangi bunga pun menyeruak didalam kamar tersebut.

Eren menatap takjub kamarnya. Ini seperti kamar idaman. Ruangannya sangat rapih dan bersih.

Eren membereskan barang-barangnya. Mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan handuk untuk mandi. Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terbilang luas tersebut.

Setelah mandi, Eren keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu menghampiri Levi yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Butuh bantuan, Levi-sama?" ucap Eren sopan.

"Tidak, kau duduk saja disana." ucap Levi lalu melanjutkan memasak.

Eren menurut lalu duduk di meja makan. Eren memperhatikan sosok Levi yang sedang memasak.

"Ku kira Levi-sama akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memasak." ucap Eren.

"Memasak itu mudah, untuk apa menyuruh orang lain." ucap Levi.

Eren terpaku. Benar saja jika Levi adalah sosok yang mandiri. Dan Eren menyukai sifat Levi yang satu ini. Levi bukan orang yang manja dengan hartanya yang melimpah.

Setelah masak, Levi pun membawakan makan malam mereka ke meja makan. Eren makan dengan lahap. Masakan Levi sangat lezat.

"Oi bocah, makan yang benar." ucap Levi saat melihat sebuah makanan yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf Levi-sama." Eren berusaha membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di wajahnya.

Levi gemas melihat tingkah Eren. Dia pun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eren. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Jantung Eren berdegup sangat cepat.

Tangan Levi terulur untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di bibir Eren.

"Dasar bocah." ucap Levi dingin lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

Eren tersipu malu dengan perlakuan Levi. Uh, siapa saja tolong buang Eren ke dalam sungai amazon.

Levi menatap Eren heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak." jawab Eren cepat lalu menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa, kasurnya empuk sekali." ucap Eren sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut.

Levi masuk kedalam kamar Eren lalu merebahkan dirinya di sebelah bocah Jaeger.

Tunggu, Levi tidur di sebelah Eren?

"Levi-sama, kenapa datang ke kamarku?" tanya Eren heran.

"Kamar mu? Ini kamar ku." ucap Levi tak terima.

"Ah, iya maksudku kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar yang lain?" tanya Eren.

Levi menoleh ke arah pemuda brunette, "Kita tidur sekamar, bocah."

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"APAAAAAAA?! SATU KAMARR?!!!"

Levi berusaha mati-matian untuk menjauhkan telinga nya dari si bocah ingusan.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, dasar bocah _brengsek_." ucap Levi sarkatis.

Eren diam, tapi dalam hati ia masih tidak percaya.

 _Eren dan Levi akan tidur sekamar._

 _Eren dan Levi tidur sekamar._

 _Eren dan Levi sekamar._

 _Eren Levi sekamar._

Levi yang melihat ekspresi Eren pun menyeringai.

 _'Kurasa mengerjainya tidaklah buruk.'_ batin Levi.

"Naa Eren." panggil Levi dengan suara yang serak.

Eren menoleh kearah Levi, "Ya?"

Levi pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren. Eren terpaku melihat wajah tampan Levi dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tangan Levi tiba-tiba terulur untuk menyentuh bibir tipis nan kenyal milik Eren.

"Sudah lama aku tak merasakan bibir ini." ucap Levi sambil menyentuh bibir Eren lembut.

"Eren..." panggil Levi dengan nada yang menggoda iman.

Melihat situasinya, Eren jadi teringat kejadian saat ia memergoki Annie dan Bertholdt di gudang.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren memerah. Eren sangat gugup sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan pria tua tapi tampan ini akan memperkosa nya sekarang?

 _'Mikasa, Armin! Tolong selamatkan aku!'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Alohaaa~ saya kembali. Adakah yang merindukan saya? /ditampar/ akhir-akhir ini saya lagi males buka hp. Jadi agak males ngetik :'v** **tapi walau saya lagi males ngetik, saya akan tetap membalas komen kalian semua :3 /tebar kisseu/**

 **SayaTest : hadeh ini orang yak maunya naikin rating mulu:(( padahal mau puasa juga /tbtb ceramah/ daannn kayaknya chapter depan bakal naik rating x'D terima kasih sudah baca ff** **ini:))**

 **vanillacake123 :** **hadeh kamu juga ya maunya naikin rating:(( wkwk tapi kemungkinan emang bakal naik rating sih x'D terima kasih sudah baca ff ini:))**

 **beruang madu : terima kasih sudah suka sama ff saya yang abal ini:')) /elap ingus/**

 **jagung bakar : iyaaa ini udah dilanjut kok wkwk btw terimakasih udah mau baca ff abal ini:'))**

 **levi love petra : ihhhh kamu sukanya naikin rating mulu:(( /digampar/ wkwk tenang saja kemungkinan chapt kedepan bakal naik rating:')) /tebar bunga/ terimakasih udah baca ff abal ini:'))**

 **Eldira Radcliffe : ini udah dilanjut kok:)) btw terima kasih udah baca ff abal ini:))**

 **Ema RI : hadeuh jangan bikin abang levi marah atuh:(( sepatu dia tajem loh:(( btw terima kasih udah mau baca ff abal ini:'))**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita abal-abal ini :)))**

 **Sekian dari saya, kurangnya mohon dimaafkan karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


	5. V: Bersiap-siap

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair :**

 **Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU**.

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

"Naa Eren,"

 _GLEK_

Eren mengeluarkan keringat dingin, padahal kamarnya sudah dinyalakan AC. Jantung Eren berdegup dengan kencang, Levi semakin mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku masih normal!" teriak Eren sambil menatap horor Levi.

Levi yang mendengar pengakuan dari Eren pun mengeluarkan smirk nya, "Jadi kau masih normal bocah? Ah aku yakin kau pasti lebih tertarik pada penis yang besar dibandingkan dua buah dada yang besar."

Eren menatap Levi takut, kini telinganya sudah tidak suci lagi setelah mendengar desahan Annie-Bertholdt dan ucapan Levi yang terdengar sangat vulgar.

Levi mulai menyentuh paha Eren, "Naa bocah, akan kubuat kau menjadi belok."

"KYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Eren tidak hadir, dia sakit." ucap _Sir_ Shadis.

Semua murid yang mendengarnya pun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat wajah sange dari wajah Jean dan Connie.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi wajah mereka memperlihatkan wajah sange.

 _'Ehehehehehe.'_

 **~OooO~**

"EHEHEHEHEHE."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"EHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"NGEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"MUEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"MEHEHEHEHEHEHE."

"BUEHEHEHEHEHE."

Satu kelas menatap aneh Jean dan Connie. Pasalnya dari tadi mereka tertawa tidak jelas.

"EHEHEHEHEHE."

"Woy, apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Marco. Ia sudah lelah mendengar suara Jean dan Connie yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu kesehatan telinga.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa?" ucap Jean masih dengan muka kuda engas nya.

"Apa?" tanya Ymir sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Eren sakit," ucap Jean pada akhirnya.

"Astaga Jean! Teman sakit seharusnya dijenguk dan di doakan agar cepat sembuh, bukannya ditertawakan!" kini Reiner mulai berkotbah di dalam kelas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, apa kalian tidak sadar?" tanya Jean.

"Sadar apa?" kini Mikasa mulai menatap wajah Jean.

"Ekhm, begini semuanya. Eren sakit, padahal kemarin dia terlihat baik-baik saja." ucap Connie membuka suara.

"Dan semalam Eren mulai menginap di apartement Levi-sama." lanjut Jean.

Sasha yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Jean dan Connie pun menggebrakkan meja.

 _DUAGH_

"Sasha Braus, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Armin terkejut, tidak biasanya Sasha seperti ini.

"JANGAN-JANGAN EREN SAKIT KARENA HABIS DI ENA-ENA SAMA LEVI-SAMA?! WOAAAHHH SAVE PANTAT EREN!" Sasha berteriak, ia meletakkan kripik kentangnya di meja Jean.

Semua murid pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasha.

 _BRAK_

"M-mikasa! T-tahan dirimu!" kini Armin dan Historia mulai menahan Mikasa yang mulai mengamuk.

Semua menatap horor kearah Mikasa. Bisa dibilang, Mikasa itu sudah seperti ibunya Eren, karena Mikasa terlalu over protektif terhadap Eren.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, kita harus menemui Eren." ucap Mikasa dengan tampang dan suara yang sangat dingin.

Semua murid hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka paksa, menatap horor kearah Mikasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak perawanku, Levi." ucap Mikasa dengan nada sangat dingin beserta wajahnya yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

Eren mengerang dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya lucu.

"Eunghhh."

Eren yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar pun membulatkan mata hijau zambrudnya. Dirinya lalu meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun, bocah?" suara berat milik Levi pun menggema di kamar. Pemuda pendek itu berjalan menuju kasur.

Eren yang ketakutan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, ia memojokkan diri di pinggiran kasur sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"J-jangan mendekat!" ucap Eren dengan nada yang imut.

Levi hanya menatap datar wajah Eren, "Hoy bocah, kemari. Kau harus makan." Levi mulai memaksa Eren untuk mendekat. Eren yang masih ketakutan pun enggan mendekati Levi.

"Kau mendekat atau aku yang mendekat." ancam Levi.

Eren yang mendengarnya pun langsung mendekati Levi, "A-aku sudah mendekat."

Levi langsung menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kepada Eren, "Makan."

Tangan Eren pun bergerak untuk mengambil sendok, tapi tangannya terasa sangat lemas, "Tanganku lemas sekali."

Levi pun mengambil sendok lalu mengambil sesuap bubur, "Buka mulutmu." Ya, Levi menyuapi Eren sekarang.

Eren yang sudah kelaparan pun membuka mulutnya, betapa bahagianya Eren saat sesuap bubur masuk kedalam perutnya.

"Kau ini laki-laki, tapi lemah sekali," cibir Levi.

Eren melototi Levi dengan mata hijau zambrudnya. Pemua brunette itu tak terima diejek oleh pria cebol yang sedang menyuapinya, "Aku tidak lemah!"

"Kau mimisan dan pingsan begitu saja ketika aku mulai menyentuh pahamu, bocah. Itu yang kau sebut tidak lemah?" Levi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren.

Wajah Eren merona hebat, ia tidak bisa mengelak kata-kata Levi. Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Levi kemudian kembali menyuapi Eren, "Mengakulah, kau itu _uke_ sejati."

 _UHUK_

Eren tersedak, salahkan Levi yang mengatakan Eren itu _uke_ sejati. "Aku _seme_ tulen! Ingat itu!" ucap Eren tak terima.

Levi melebarkan smirknya, " _Seme_ tulen? Aku tak yakin penismu lebih besar dari ekor kucing,"

Eren menampakkan wajah marahnya, ia tak sudi jika penisnya disamakan dengan ekor kucing, "Penisku tak sekecil itu!"

"Aku tidak percaya, bocah." ucap Levi melipat kedua tangan kekarnya didepan dada.

"Aku yakin penismu lebih kecil dari sebuah pensil!" kini Eren menunjuk wajah Levi dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Levi menatap jari Eren, mata elangnya pun beralih menatap kejantanan Eren. Eren yang sadar kalau Levi sedang menatap penisnya langsung menutupinya dengan bantal.

"Kenapa ditutup bocah? Malu karena penismu terlalu mungil?" ledek Levi.

"PENIS MILIKMU YANG KECIL DASAR _CEBOL!"_

 _BRAK_

Eren merutuki mulutnya sekarang. Levi menindih tubuh ramping Eren. Kedua tangan kekar Levi menahan kedua tangan Eren agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"Berani mengataiku _cebol_ , akan ku masukkan penis besarku kedalam lubangmu yang sempit," Levi menatap Eren dengan tatapan mautnya.

Eren yang mendengar ucapan vulgar Levi pun hanya bisa berdoa semoga Tuhan masih menyelamatkan lubangnya dari pria _cebol_ diatasnya.

 _'Tuhan, selamatkan aku.'_

.

.

.

.

"Ayo semua, kita serbu apartement Levi." ucap Mikasa dengan gaya ala-ala jenderal yang menyuruh anak buahnya berperang melawan titan.

Semua murid di kelas pun tak ada yang berani membantah, bahkan ketua kelas pun tak berani melawan Mikasa jika ia sudah marah.

Seluruh murid kelas 10-A pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Bahkan Armin dan Sasha sudah siap sedia di belakang Mikasa, takut-takut gadis berwajah oriental itu kembali mengamuk.

Saat sudah sampai di lapangan sekolah, dua mobil mewah melintas dihadapan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat tuan Ackerman. Erwin dan Hanji pun keluar dari mobil mereka, "Kalian sedang apa? Demo?" tanya Hanji dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

"Iya, kami mau demo." jawab Annie.

Hanji melebarkan kelopak matanya, "Eehh?! Demo kenapa?! Boleh aku ikutan?!"

 _PLAK_

"Jika Rivaille tahu, kau akan di cincang untuk makanan titan!" Erwin dengan sigap menjitak kepala Hanji.

Mikasa hanya menatap datar, "Kami harus pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Erwin.

"Kerumah tuan Ackerman." ucap Mikasa dengan suara dingin.

Hanji yang mendengar ucapan Mikasa pun menghampiri gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut, "Mikasa, untuk apa kau membawa pasukan kerumah pamanmu?"

Mikasa menatap wajah gila Hanji datar, "Aku bukan keponakan Levi-sama."

"Tapi marga kalian sama," Hanji tetap ngotot pada keyakinannya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan," jawab Mikasa cuek.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Kau pasti sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi keponakan Rivaille. Ahahahahaha." Hanji mulai tertawa gila.

Murid-murid pun mulai menutupi telinga mereka dengan kedua tangan.

 _'Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketawa Jean dan Connie.'_ batin Marco.

Erwin yang merasakan aura buruk dari Mikasa pun segera menyumpal mulut Hanji dengan sapu tangan, "Ketawa mu dapat membuat serangan jantung." ucap Erwin asal.

Semua murid kelas 10-A pun mulai melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dari telinga masing-masing.

 _'Terima kasih, Erwin-sama.'_

.

.

.

"L-levi-sama, bisakah kau menyingkir?" tanya Eren takut. Mata elang Levi menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Tidak semudah itu, bocah Jaeger." Levi kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Eren. Dengan sengaja ia menggesek-gesekan penis besarnya ke penis Eren.

"Aahhhhh, L-levi-sama..." Eren mengerang pelan. Levi kembali memperlihatkan smirknya.

"Hoooo, kau menyukainya? Baiklah." tanpa aba-aba Levi langsung mencium bibir manis Eren ganas. Menggigit bibir atas dan bawah milik Eren sambil tetap menggesek-gesekkan penisnya pada penis mungil Eren yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

Eren melebarkan matanya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasakan rasanya ciuman dengan orang yang sama. Yang sudah mencuri _first kiss_ nya.

Eren mendesah nikmat, Levi mendaratkan bibirnya di leher jenjang milik Eren.

"L-levi-sama..."

"Sebut nama lengkapku, bocah." ucap Levi lalu melanjutkan ciumannya dileher Eren.

"Ahhhhhkkkkkk R-rivaille Ackermaannnn... Sentuh akuuuuu..."

Levi tersenyum menggoda saat mendengar desahan Eren.

"Tentu saja, akan kuberikan sentuhan ku padamu bocah binal. Siapkan pantatmu hari ini, Jaeger."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n :**

 **Halo semuaa~ wkwkwk saya masih bingung mau nulis rated M atau enggak, takutnya masih kurang ngefeel :'v kalau ada yang punya saran boleh kasih tau saya wkwk :'v seperti biasa saya akan membalas komen-komen kalian**

 **SayaTest : wkwk ketika annie sama bertholdt ena ena duluan sebelum eren** **x'D mereka akan sekamar sampai maut memisahkan :')) /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **hagane runa : wkwk saya usahakan fast update kok demi kamu :') /digampol/ terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **Ema RI :** **wkwk niatnya sih mau naikin rating, tapi masih bingung bikin enaena nya, takut kurang ngefeel :')) levi kan emang si cebol mesum :')) /digorok/ terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **Hikaru Rikou : eren sudah mantap untuk memberikan pantatnya untuk mas levi seorang:')) /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **Eldira Radcliffe : hehe terima kasih :)) dan terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **levi love petra : tapi daku berharap pantat eren tak selamat:(( /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **vanillacake123 : sepertinya doamu tak terkabul nak, karena pantat eren tak akan selamat:(( /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **kimmphi95 : berdoa dimulai /loh/** **kan saya berharap pantat eren tidak selamat:(( terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **beruang madu : tapi sayangnya levi akan menerkam eren:(( terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **jeagerjederr : iya aku semangat kok berkat dukungan darimu wahai engkau yang jauh disana:'v terima kasih sudah membaca:))**

 **Cinta Killua : ini udah dilanjut, dan enaena nya baru separo:'v /plak/ terima kasih sudah membaca :))**

 **sekian dan terima kasih semua yang sudah mampir ke ff abal-abal ini:'v komen kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk menulis ff:))**

 **-levieren225**


	6. VI: Your ass is my heaven

**FIRST KISS**

 **Pair** :

 **Levi Ackerman** **x Eren Jaeger**

 **Slight :**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Tokoh SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Levi kembali melumat liar bibir Eren. Menjilat-jilatnya seperti permen. Mulut dan lidah bergerak liar. Liur keluar tanpa malu. Menggigit kecil bibir sang lelaki yang masih hijau.

Eren yang tak bisa menahan hasratnya pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Levi. Mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan sang tuan Ackerman.

Tangan nakal Levi menyelinap masuk ke baju Eren. Mengusap-usap lembut perut rata pemuda Jaeger. Jari telunjuknya bergerak melingkari pusar sang _uke_.

Eren sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tangan lentiknya turun menyusuri sebuah gundukan yang sudah membesar di selangkangan Levi. Mengusap-usap lembut gundukan besar itu sambil mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aaahhh..." suara desahan Eren menggema di kamar luas mereka. Levi semakin bergairah untuk mencumbui sosok bocah ditindihannya.

Levi sudah tak tahan, tangan kekarnya dengan kasar merobek celana Eren. Dan...

 _TING TONG_ _BUGHH BUGHHH_

Levi melepaskan ciumannya pada Eren dengan tidak rela. Dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya. Ia melepas tangan Eren yang menggantung pada leher kokoh Levi.

Ia menatap nanar selangkangannya yang sudah membengkak, " _Shit._ "

Eren hanya bisa menatap horror selangkangan Levi yang berukuran jumbo seperti titan.

Levi pun berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia menatap sengit pintu apartement yang menjadi sumber masalah biologisnya. Pintu pun dibuka dan menampilkan murid-murid SMA Shiganshina.

"Kalian?!" Levi menatap tajam para murid laknatnya. Murid-murid Shiganshina yang sudah dikomando Mikasa pun salah fokus pada sebuah gundukan di area bawah Levi.

 _GLEK_

" _Anjir titit raksasa_ ," bisik Connie pada Jean. Jean pun menatap selangkangan Levi dan membandingkan dengan miliknya.

 _'Njir kalah gede gue ama si cebol.'_ batin Jean menatap horor selangkangan Levi.

Di sisi lain, Sasha yang melihat gundukan besar Levi pun mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Lalu ia pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sasha!" Marco berusaha membangunkan Sasha yang sudah tepar diatas lantai dengan hidungnya yang mimisan.

Ymir dengan cepat menutup mata Historia. Ia harus melindungi mata suci Historia dari pemandangan yang tak senonoh.

Reiner menatap iri kearah bawah Levi, _'Kapan punyaku sebesar itu.'_

"Sayang, punyamu masih kalah besar." Annie pun berbisik di telinga Bertholdt.

Bertholdt yang mendengar ucapan sang kekasih pun menampilkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Wajah Armin merah padam saat melihat gundukan Levi. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari milik Levi yang sudah membuat murid kelas 10-A salah tingkah.

Mikasa hanya menatap datar gundukan besar Levi. Mata hitamnya pun menatap tajam mata keabuan milik Levi.

"Dimana anak perawanku?" Mikasa menatap sengit wajah Levi.

"Siapa anak perawanmu?" Levi membalas ucapan Mikasa.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren, _CEBOL._ " Mikasa berucap sambil menekankan kata _'cebol'._

Levi mendekati Mikasa dan menatapnya sinis, "Dasar bocah Ackerman."

Mikasa menyeringai kecil, "Anda juga Ackerman, tuan _CEBOL._ "

 _PLAK_

"KYAAAA! INI SAKIT RIVAILLE!!" Hanji berteriak ketika tangan besar Levi menampar keras pipinya.

Levi terkejut, tapi tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Awalnya dia berniat menampar Mikasa, tapi Hanji datang dan melindungi Mikasa dari tamparan Levi.

"Levi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila?!" Erwin datang dengan nafas yang beradu. Pemuda tinggi itu tak menyangka Levi hampir nekad menampar anak muridnya sendiri.

"Salahkan bocah Ackerman itu yang mengejekku duluan." ucap Levi dingin. Mata elangnya menatap sekilas wajah Mikasa.

"Eh? Kau mengejek pamanmu? Kenapa?!" Hanji kini menatap tajam mata hitam Mikasa.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, tuan Ackerman itu bukan pamanku." ucap Mikasa dengan wajah super jutek.

"A-anu, begini. Mikasa mengamuk ketika mendengar Eren sakit dan tak masuk hari ini. Jean dan Connie bilang Eren tidak masuk hari ini dikarenakan... Anu-"

Jean dan Connie melotot saat namanya disebut oleh bocah Arlert. Armin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Bocah pirang manis itupun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dikarenakan apa Armin?" tanya Erwin. Entah sejak kapan Erwin sudah berdiri disebelah Armin.

Armin semakin gugup, wajahnya merona hebat. "A-anu, _Sir_. Karena Levi-sama melakukan hubungan _sex_ dengan Eren."

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" tawa gila Hanji pun menggelegar di lorong apartement Levi. Para murid pun melangkah mundur demi menyelamatkan keselamatan telinga mereka.

Erwin tak tahan mendengar teriakkan Hanji pun kembali menyumpalnya dengan sebuah kaus kaki, "Berisik, Hanji Zoe."

Hanji terkejut. Kaus kaki siapa yang Erwin sumpal ke dalan mulutnya?!

"KYAAAAA! KAUS KAKI ITU BAU ERWIN!" Hanji melempar kaus kaki itu jauh-jauh. Menatap jijik kaus kaki berwarna putih dengan rasa yang agak asam menurutnya.

Levi hanya bisa menatap datar Hanji yang memang memiliki kegilaan di atas rata-rata umat manusia. "Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini!"

Levi menunjukkan wajah horornya pada semua murid. Murid-murid pun berlarian keluar dari lorong apartement Levi dan jangan lupakan Marco yang dengan susah payah menggendong Sasha. Menyisakan Mikasa, Armin, Erwin, dan Hanji yang masih setia berdiri didepan kamar apartement Levi.

"Kalian, kenapa tidak pergi?" Levi menatap tajam semuanya. Mikasa tanpa rasa takut pun mendekat maju kearah Levi, "Minggir!"

Levi langsung menghalangi Mikasa masuk, "Tidak sopan kau nak." Mikasa menatap sengit Levi. Sekarang dia hanya ingin lubang anak perawannya selamat dari benda lunak yang besar dan panjang milik _si pedofil cebol_ dihadapannya.

Armin dan Erwin pun menarik paksa Mikasa agar menjauh dari pintu apartement. "Mikasa, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Armin berusaha membujuk Mikasa, tapi Mikasa tetap ngotot ingin masuk kedalam. "Armin, kita harus menyelamatkan pantat Eren dari penis besar Levi-sama!"

Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan vulgar Mikasa. "Mikasa! Ucapan mu terlalu vulgar! Sangat tidak sopan!" Armin berusaha menasihati Mikasa dengan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Ah Mikasa, lebih baik kau akan aku antar pulang. Ayo, Armin." Erwin pun menggandeng tangan kecil Armin lalu membawanya pergi. Padahal Mikasa yang diajak pulang, tapi kenapa Armin yang dibawa pulang?

Itu masih sebuah misteri.

Mikasa yang tak ingin Armin kenapa-kenapa di tangan Erwin pun berlarian mengejar Armin dan Erwin. Ia sudah melupakan Eren yang membutuhkan pertolongan didalam apartement Levi.

Hanji pun menyentuh pundak Levi, "Rivaille." Hanji berucap sambil menatap wajah Levi serius.

Levi yang masih dengan wajah datarnya pun menjawab panggilan Hanji, "Kenapa?"

"Semangat membuat anaknya! Aku akan senang jika malam ini aku akan menjadi seorang tante." ucap Hanji dengan cengiran lebarnya.

 _DUAGH_

"HUAAAAA! SAKIT LEVI!" pukulan Levi sukses membuat Hanji tergeletak diatas lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Levi hanya menatap datar lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Hanji menatap kamar Levi yang sudah tertutup rapat, ia kemudian tertawa lebar. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ AKHIRNYA TEMANKU YANG DINGIN MELAKUKAN _SEX_ DENGAN SESEORANG. SEMANGAT RIVAILLE! AKU AKAN PUNYA PONAKAN HUAHAHAHAHAHA."

.

.

.

.

Levi menutup pintu apartementnya kasar. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengganggu acaranya dengan bocah ingusan Jaeger. Levi melihat pintu balkon yang terbuka. Rasanya tadi dia tidak membuka pintu balkon.

Levi pun menuju pintu balkon berniat untuk menguncinya, tapi dirinya terkejut saat melihat bocah dengan mata hijau zambrud sedang berusaha lompat dari apartement Levi yang berlantai 20.

"Oi, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Levi berucap dengan sorot matanya yang semakin tajam menatap Eren.

Eren melihat Levi pun langsung berteriak, "KYAAAA! LEVI-SAMA JANGAN PERKOSA DIRIKU!" Eren berteriak layaknya seorang gadis yang akan diperkosa oleh seorang pedofil.

Levi menarik paksa Eren agar turun. Eren menolak dan tetap duduk di pinggir balkon. Levi yang tak sabaran pun menarik tubuh ramping Eren dan meletakkannya dipundak kiri layaknya seperti seorang kuli bangunan mengangkat sebuah karung dipundak kirinya.

"KYAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Eren berteriak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Levi. Levi yang tak merasa kesakitan pun dengan santai meremas pantat kenyal Eren.

"Arrghhhh..." Eren mendesah pelan, namun terdengar jelas di telinga Levi. Levi tersenyum kecil, ia lalu kembali meremas pantat seksi Eren. Eren hanya bisa meraung-raung dipundak Levi.

"L-levi-san.." ucap Eren menahan desahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat darah mengalir kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Keluarkan saja desahan indahmu, bocah." Levi berucap sambil tetap mengusap pantat Eren. Eren sendiri sebenarnya merasa nikmat dengan sentuhan Levi, tapi dilain sisi ia mengklaim dirinya masih normal.

Tangan kanan Levi semakin gencar meremas pantat Eren. Eren yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam pun mempermudah tangan Levi untuk menyentuh pantat Eren tanpa halangan apapun.

"Pantatmu kencang, bocah." ucap Levi dengan nada seduktif. Eren hanya bisa menahan bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang dapat membuat nafsu Levi bertambah.

Levi membawa Eren masuk kedalam kamar, lalu kembali menindih tubuh bocah 15 tahun dengan menahan tangan serta kakinya. Levi menatap tajam mata hijau Eren. Levi sangat menyukai mata pemuda brunette tersebut.

"Levi-sama... Kumohon..." Eren memohon dengan wajah manisnya dibawah tindihan Levi.

"Apa?" Levi menjawab dengan data yang datar. Namun suara bariton nya dapat membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

"Aku masih normal! Aku lebih menyukai buah dada yang besar!" Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mencoba membuat wajah menyeramkan didepan Levi.

Namun dimata Levi, wajah Eren Jaeger tetaplah terlihat imut. Mana sudi Levi melepas bocah manis yang akan menjadi santapannya hari ini.

"Akan kubuktikan kau lebih menyukai penis besarku ketimbang buah dada besar para _jalang_ itu." Levi melumat bibir Eren liar. Eren meronta melepaskan ciuman Levi.

Levi menekan paksa tengkuk Eren agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh ramping Eren. Kakinya menahan pinggul Eren agar tidak bisa bangkit.

Eren kehabisan nafas, ia memukul-mukul dada Levi. Levi yang mengerti pun melepas tautan di bibir mereka. Menyisakan air liur yang membentang seperti tali diantara bibir mereka.

Eren menghisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibir Levi kembali melumat paksa leher jenjang Eren. Menghisapnya tiada ampun, membuat tanda keunguan di leher Eren. Eren tetap membungkam mulutnya. Menahan semua desahan yang ia tahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Levi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Eren, "Keluarkan desahanmu, bocah _binal_."

Tubuh Eren terguncang hebat mendengar ucapan Levi ditelinganya. Levi menjilat daun telinga Eren dengan lihai. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam telinga Eren, berharap sang bocah brunette mau mengeluarkan desahannya.

Eren yang sudah tak tahan pun menyerah, ia kemudian mendesah hebat. "Aaaaaahh..."

Bibir Levi menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Suara indah milik bocah Jaeger akhirnya terdengar ditelinganya. Wajah Levi turun ke leher Eren. Ia masih belum puas dengan leher Eren, ia masih ingin membuat tanda keunguan yang banyak di leher sang bocah.

Eren hanya bisa merem melek menerima sentuhan dari Levi. Nafasnya menderu, mulutnya masih menyisakan air liur bekas tautan bibirnya dengan Levi.

"L-levihhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhkkk-" Eren kembali mendesah saat tangan Levi menyusup bajunya. Memilin putingnya yang sudah menegang. Mengusapnya lembut, lalu memelintir putingnya ganas.

Eren mengerang diatas kasur, kini dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dibawah tubuh kekar Levi. "L-levihhh akkhhh nikmattt ahhhh."

Tangan kiri Levi merobek kaus berwarna putih milik Eren dengan satu tarikan paksa. Eren sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan baju dan celananya yang robek akibat perbuatan Levi.

Lidah Levi dengan nakalnya menjilat puting kiri Eren. Menggigitnya pelan, dia menggesek-gesekkan giginya dengan puting merah muda Eren. Tangan kanannya masih setia memilin puting kanan milik Eren.

"Leevihhhhhhhh... Akkhhhhhh put-Akhhhh putingkuhhhhhh..." Eren mendesah panjang. Tangannya mulai menyentuh rambut Levi. Mengusap rambut Levi lembut sambil mendesah kenikmatan.

Rambut Levi menjadi berantakan akibat ulah Eren. Tapi, itu membuat ketampanan Levi meningkat sepuluh kali lipat. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika Levi adalah pria dengan umur 34 tahun.

Keringat mengalir ditubuh Eren. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lengket sekarang. Levi masih setia mengecup puting Eren. Bibirnya kemudian menjilat dada tengah Eren. Menghisapnya kuat lalu memberikan _kissmark_ yang banyak di dada Eren.

Tangan Levi pun merobek celana dalam Eren paksa lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kini Eren sudah _full naked_ dan Levi menatap tubuh mulus Eren dengan tatapan menggoda.

Eren menutupi kejantanannya. Ia malu jika penisnya dilihat oleh Levi. "Kenapa ditutup bocah?"

Eren tidak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap mata elang Levi. Yang lebih tua pun menarik paksa tangan Eren yang menghalangi pemandangan indah bagi Levi.

Tangan Eren tersingkirkan, kini Levi dengan leluasa bisa melihat kejantanan Eren yang berukuran standar. Tidak, menurut Levi ukuran penis Eren itu termasuk kecil jika dibandingkan miliknya yang lebih besar berkali-kali lipat.

"Inikah yang kau sebut dengan penis besar, bocah? Cih." Levi meledek ukuran penis Eren yang menurutnya sangat imut. Eren yang kesal pun bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu membalikkan tubuh Levi.

Sekarang dirinya lah yang berada diatas tubuh kekar Levi. Eren melumat bibir Levi kasar, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tangannya tak tinggal diam.

Tangan kanan Eren memelintir puting milik Levi. Mengusap dada serta perut Levi yang berotot. Tangan Levi meremas-remas pantat kenyal milik Eren. Ia sangat menyukai pantat Eren yang terasa kenyal.

Lidah Eren dengan nakal menjilat daun telinga Levi. Ia sengaja menderukan nafasnya ditelinga pria berambut undercut itu nakal. Sepertinya Eren sudah mulai terbiasa untuk menggoda Levi.

Levi menatap wajah Eren yang berkeringat. Mengusap rambut Eren sayang, "Puaskan aku hari ini, bocah."

Levi menuntun kedua tangan Eren untuk menyentuh penisnya yang sudah membengkak sejak tadi. Wajah Eren merona saat tangannya kembali menyentuh gundukan besar milik Levi.

"Buka," suara berat Levi memerintah Eren untuk membuka celananya. Eren meneguk ludahnya paksa, dengan malu-malu ia membuka celana Levi dan...

Terpampang lah sebuah benda lunak dengan panjang dan lebar yang luar biasa besar. Wajah Eren merona hebat ketika wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Levi.

"Kulum," Levi memerintah Eren untuk menghisapnya. Eren dengan ragu-ragu mendekatkan bibirnya pada penis Levi.

Eren menempelkan ujung lidahnya pada kepala penis Levi. Ia tidak yakin kalau mulut kecilnya bisa memasukkan penis besar Levi kedalam mulutnya. Eren menjilat-jilat kecil kepala penis Levi, menghisapnya pelan, "Aahhhhh.."

Eren mengerang, ia kemudian mengurut-urut batang Levi. Memperlihatkan urat-urat yang berada di penis Levi. Pemuda brunette itu memasukkan penis Levi kedalam mulutnya. "Eungh.."

Levi mendesah kecil, tangannya mengusap rambut coklat milik Eren. Mendorong kepala Eren agar memasukkan seluruh penis besarnya kedalam mulut. Eren tersedak, Levi mendorong kepalanya sampai penis nya masuk kedalam tenggorokan Eren.

Eren mual, rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan penis Levi sekarang. Levi mengerang nikmat ketika merasakan penisnya diurut oleh tenggorokan Eren. "Yeah, bocah. Lebih dalam lagi."

Eren melebarkan matanya. Ini sudah terlalu dalam, mau dalam sampai mana lagi?!

Eren berusaha mengeluarkan penis Levi dari dalam mulutnya, "Uhuk Levi-sama! Penismu terlalu besar, rasanya aku mau muntah!"

Levi menatap datar wajah Eren. Pemuda bermata tajam itu berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah tali. Eren yang tak mengerti hanya diam sambil melihat punggung Levi.

"Tidur," Levi memerintah Eren dengan sekali ucapan. Eren pun menuruti perintah Levi, ia tiduran diatas kasur. Levi kemudian mengikat kedua kaki Eren dengan tali, melebarkan kaki Eren dan mengikatkan talinya dipinggiran kasur. Tangan Eren juga diikat dipinggiran kasur dengan tali. Mata hijau Eren mengerjap kebingungan.

"A-anu, Levi-sama. Kenapa aku diikat?" Eren bertanya dengan wajah yang lucu.

Levi dengan cepat melumat bibir Eren. Eren mengerang, tangan Levi menyentuh penisnya yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi. "Kau akan mendesah nikmat malam ini, bocah."

Levi melepas semua pakaiannya. Eren menegak ludah ketika otot-otot keras tempampang jelas dihadapannya. Perut kotak-kotak Levi membuat jantung Eren berdegup kencang.

Levi kembali menjilat leher Eren membuat bocah 15 tahun itu kegelian. Tangan Levi mengocok cepat penis Eren, "Eunghhhh ahhhhhh L-levihhhhhhh."

Levi menyeringai, wajahnya kembali mendekat pada telinga Eren. "Panggil aku _daddy_."

Eren yang sudah pasrah pun hanya bisa merem melek, " _D-daddyyyhhhhhhh_ aahhhhhhhh fast ahhhhhhh fasterrrr."

Levi semakin mempercepat kocokannya, membuat Eren semakin terbuai. Eren yang ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Levi hanya bisa pasrah karena semua kaki dan tangannya diikat.

 _CROT_

"Cih, baru segini saja kau sudah keluar bocah." Levi mendesis ketika melihat cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari penis Eren. Levi melumuri tangannya dengan sperma Eren, lalu mendekatkan jarinya kepada mulut Eren.

"Jilat," Levi memerintah Eren. Pria bermata hijau zambrud itu menjilat jari Levi yang berlumuran spermanya sendiri. Eren menjilatnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

" _Holy shit,_ " Levi yang tak tahan melihat tatapan Eren pun kembali mencium bibir Eren ganas.

"L-levihhhhh."

"Panggil aku _daddy_."

" _Daddyhhhhh ahhhhhhh_."

"Kenapa, bocah?"

"Ahhhhh lep— ahhhhhhhh lepaskaannnnn ik- ikatan ini eunghhhh."

Levi menatap mata Eren, "Tidak bocah."

Tangan Levi mengusap pelan penis Eren. Kemudian memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Eren. Eren pun menjilat rakus jari Levi dengan tatapan yang seduktif.

"Siap bocah?"

"S-siap apa?"

Levi melebarkan lubang pantat Eren, kakinya yang diikat memudahkan Levi untuk membuka lubang pantat seksi Eren. "Lubangmu sepertinya sempit."

Eren berkata dengan nada menggoda, "M-masukkan penis besarmu kedalam lubangku, Levi-samaahhh..."

Levi heran, sejak kapan Eren menjadi binal seperti ini. Levi memegang penis nya sendiri, lalu mulai menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya dilubang Eren.

"Aahhhhhhh ce-cepaatt mas— aahhh masukkan... Dasar _ceboool.._ ahhh." Eren mengerang, Levi yang tak terima dikatai _cebol_ pun memasukkan penis berukuran besar kedalam lubang Eren yang sempit dengan kasar.

"Akhhhhhh... pe-pelan-pelan L-levihhhh..." Eren mengerang, pinggulnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tangan dan kakinya diikat pun tergerak. Levi baru saja mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya. Tapi, Eren mulai kesakitan.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau mengataiku _cebol_ , bocah." Levi berusaha memasukkannya secara perlahan. Eren semakin berteriak ketika Levi mulai memasukkan sebagian penis besar kedalam lubangnya, "Akhhhhhh.. Eunghh.."

 _JLEB_

"AAAARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAKIT! HIKS~"

"ARGH _FUCK_ KAU SANGAT SEMPIT BOCAH." Levi mengerang merasakan nikmatnya lubang Eren. Pria cebol itu menikmati penisnya yang seperti diurut oleh lubang Eren.

Eren berteriak sangat keras ketika Levi memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakkan. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata hijau zambrud. Levi yang melihatnya jadi tak tega.

Pria berambut undercut itu melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Eren. Pemuda brunette itu langsung memeluk leher Levi erat. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk Levi. Kakinya masih mengengkang lebar.

Levi mengelus surai rambut Eren, "Masih sakit?"

Eren sesegukan, ia kemudian mengangguk. Levi mengecup bibir Eren, berusaha menenangkan Eren. Eren membalas kecupan mesra Levi dalam, kemudian tangannya dengan nakal mengusap punggung lebar Levi. "L-levihhh..." Eren mulai menggoda Levi dengan gerlingan matanya.

Levi kembali menatap tajam mata hijau Eren, "Hoo, kau menggodaku bocah?" Levi memasang wajah erotisnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mulai menggenjot tubuh Eren cepat.

"Aaahhhhhhh L-levihhhhh..." Eren mendesah nikmat ketika Levi menggerakkan miliknya di lubang milik Eren. Levi memasukkan tiga jarinya kedalam mulut Eren.

"Ouhhhh _shit!_ " Levi mulai mendesah, mulutnya kembali menjilat dagu Eren sambil terus menggenjot tubuh Eren. Semakin cepat Levi menggenjot Eren hingga menciptakan bunyi pantat saling beradu di dalam kamar.

"Aahhhhh L-levihhh ak-ahhhh akuu... Ahhhh keluarrrr." Eren semakin memeluk leher Levi. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ackerman. Levi yang sangat menikmati genjotannya pun mendesah, "Ahhhhh aku juga mau keluar, arghhh _fuck_!"

Levi semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Membuat keduanya terlena, "Aarrghhhhhhhhhhh Levihhhhhhh."

 _CROT_

Levi mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di lubang Eren. Cairan Eren pun menyembur ke perut Levi. Eren terengah-engah, nafasnya tak teratur. Levi masih sedikit menggenjot tubuh Eren.

"L-levihhhh-sama, a-aku lelah..." Eren berucap dengan wajahnya yang merah. Keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya. Levi mengecup bibir Eren lalu melumatnya.

Levi melepaskan ikatan pada kaki Eren, "Menungging, bocah nakal." dengan kasar pria berdarah Prancis itu memutar tubuh Eren untuk menungging. Terpampang lah surga dunia didepan mata keabuan.

" _Your ass is my heaven,_ Eren." dengan kasar Levi menjilat lubang milik bocah Jaeger. Lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat nakal membuat libido Eren naik.

"Ahhhhh—"

Levi menampar pantat kenyal Eren, tangan nakalnya kembali mengocok penis mungil Eren dengan tempo yang cepat. Eren mendesah kenikmatan, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara yang merdu, "Levihhhhh—"

 _CROT_

Levi berhasil menembakan peluru kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ milik bocah ingusan dengan mata hijau zambrudnya yang indah.

"Lebih baik kita mandi, bocah." Levi melepas ikatan pada kaki Eren. Cairan sperma Levi masih terlihat dalam lubang Eren.

"Aku lemas, aku tidak kuat berjalan." ucap Eren dengan suaranya yang terdengar rendah. Membuat nafsu birahi Levi semakin memuncak.

Dengan cepat Levi menggendong tubuh ramping Eren tanpa melepas penisnya dalam lubang Eren. "Kau jorok, bocah."

Levi kembali mengecup bibir mungil Eren. Merasakan sensasi yang nikmat ketika lidahnya menyusuri mulut Eren. Bocah Jaeger hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Levi.

Levi menidurkan tubuh Eren didalam bathtub yang sudah diisi oleh air. Levi pun mendudukkan pantatnya didalam bathtub sambil tetap mencium bocah kesayangannya.

"Aahhhhh Levihhh.." Eren mendesah ketika Levi dengan sengaja kembali menggenjot tubuhnya dan memelintir nipplenya.

Levi hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Eren, "Kau suka bocah?" Levi mulai mempercepat genjotannya. Membuat Eren mendesah hebat.

Eren tak tahan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dibawah Levi yang masih asik menggenjot, "Levihhhh ahhhhhh.."

 _CROT_

"Cih, kenapa kau keluar duluan bocah?" Levi mendesis ketika sperma Eren muncrat ke perut kotak-kotaknya.

Eren hanya mampu mendesah, mata hijau zambrudnya merem melek menikmati setiap sentuhan pria berambut undercut diatas tubuhnya. "Ahhhhhh aku tak —ahhhhh tak tahannnn.."

"Sebentar lagi sayang, akh kau semakin nikmat saja bocah." Levi semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Tubuhnya naik turun diatas tubuh Eren.

 _CROT_

"Arghhh kenapa kau keluar lagi bocah?!" Levi mengerang ketika melihat sebuah cairan kental putih kembali membasahi perutnya.

"Ahhhhhh gen-genjotan Levi-sama l-luar biasaaahhhhh..." Eren kembali mendesah panjang. Tangan kirinya mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Levi menepis tangan kiri Eren, "Cih, biar aku saja yang mengocoknya." Levi mengocok penis Eren dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Eren semakin mendesah hebat di dalam bathtub.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH _FAST-FASTER_ ARHHHHHHHH LEVI-SAMAAHHHH..."

Tangan Eren mencakar punggung Levi hingga sedikit lecet. Levi hanya mengerang kecil saat merasakan kulitnya dicakar oleh bocah Jaeger.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH LEVIIHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

 _CROT_

"Cih, kau sudah keluar 3 kali, nak." Levi mendesis ketika cairan kental putih kembali muncrat di perut _sixpack_ nya. Eren sedikit tersenyum, "Ahhhh Levi-sama h-hebat ahhh.."

Levi yang gemas melihat wajah manis Eren pun melumat bibir Eren dengan ganas. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah bergantian, menyesap dengan kuat. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir bocah berumur 15 tahun. Pinggulnya masih tetap menggenjot Eren tiada ampun, Eren hanya bisa melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Levi. Membalas ciuman pria berumur 34 tahun.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh Levihhhhhhh."

"Argh, tahan Eren. Aku akan akh- keluar."

 _CROT_

"Ahhhhhh.." Levi mendesah ketika dirinya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dalam lubang Eren. Eren dapat merasakan lubangnya hangat, bibirnya mengeluarkan sebuah desahan yang terdengar sangat seksi.

"Aaahhhhhh Levihhh..." Eren menatap mata keabuan milik Levi. Bocah 15 tahun itu mengeluarkan air mata dari sudut matanya yang indah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Levi yang bingung melihat Eren menangis pun menatap wajah manis Eren, "Kenapa?"

"B-bagaimana jika aku hamil, Levi-sama?" Eren menatap sendu wajah pria yang lebih tua. Air matanya sibuk mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal yang menetes.

Levi hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau kan laki-laki. Mana mungkin bisa hamil?"

Eren kembali menatap wajah tampan Levi, "Oh iya, hehehe." Eren mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. Tapi kemudian cengiran itu luntur seketika, " _YAK!_ KENAPA AKU JADI _BOTTOM_ TADI HAH?!" Eren berteriak tepat di telinga Levi.

Levi menutup kedua telinganya, "Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang _uke,_ Eren Ackerman." Levi mengecup kening Eren lembut, "Sekarang kita harus mandi." Eren mendesis, "Cih, margaku Jaeger!"

Levi tak menghiraukan ucapan Eren, pemuda Prancis itu melepas kontak diantara mereka, mengangkat tubuh ramping bocah brunette dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Tangan kekar Levi terangkat untuk mengambil sabun cair disisi kirinya, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Eren.

"Sabun anda wangi, Levi-sama." Eren memainkan busa-busa sabun lalu meniupnya. Levi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Itu sabun impor dari Spanyol, bocah."

Eren mendelik, "Bisakah anda tidak memanggilku bocah? Umurku sudah 15 tahun!"

Levi tersenyum, bibirnya mengecup tengkuk Eren. "Itu panggilan sayang dariku untukmu, bocah."

Eren kembali mengerucutkan bibir manisnya, "Apanya yang panggilan sayang? Sangat tidak romantis!"

Levi memeluk tubuh Eren dari belakang, bibirnya kembali mengecup tengkuk Eren, bocah bersurai brunette itu hanya bisa menggeliat pelan. "Jangan menggeliat bocah, kau membuat penisku kembali menegang."

Eren diam, bisa dirasakan penis Levi yang menempel pada pantatnya kembali menegang, "B-baik."

Levi tersenyum, "Aku memang bukan pria romantis yang suka memberi bunga atau mengajak dinner atau apalah itu."

Eren mendengarkan ucapan Levi, manik matanya menatap busa-busa yang ada dihadapannya. "Tapi, aku adalah pria yang akan memberikanmu kenikmatan luar biasa diatas ranjang."

Wajah Eren merah total mendengar ucapan romantis — _v_ _ulgar_ — dari Levi. Tangan Levi kembali memelintir puting Eren, "Ah, aku jadi ingin menggenjotmu lagi."

Reflek Eren turun dari pangkuan Levi. Mata hijaunya menatap horor wajah yang lebih tua, "S-sudah cukup! Aku sudah kelelahan!"

"Kemarilah," Levi menarik tangan Eren dan kembali mendudukkan yang lebih muda diatas pangkuannya. Eren kembali mendudukkan pantat kenyalnya diatas paha Levi. Kedua mata pun bertemu, tangan lentik Eren memegang kedua bahu lebar milik Levi.

Tangan Levi mengusap lembut pipi Eren, "Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu, atau nanti aku akan cium bibir manismu,"

Sontak Eren langsung menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Kalau mau cium, ya cium saja." Tangan nakal Eren pun kembali mengusap dada bidang Levi. "Cium aku seperti saat kau mencuri _first kiss_ ku di toilet."

"Hoooo, kau menantangku bocah?" Levi mengeluarkan sebuah smirk, rambut hitam Levi yang sedikit basah membuat wajah bocah 15 tahun merona.

"Ya, aku menantangmu _daddy_ Ackerman." Eren tersenyum lebar, tanpa aba-aba Levi pun kembali menyerang bocah bermata hijau zambrud di dalam bathtub. Terdengar suara-suara desahan didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Huh, untung saja Mikasa tidak mengamuk lagi," Armin menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mengusap sedikit keringat yang tercecer di pelipisnya.

Armin dan Erwin baru saja menghantar Mikasa pulang kerumah. Awalnya, Mikasa memberontak dan tetap ingin kembali ke tempat Levi. Tapi dengan sigap Erwin menahan Mikasa dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tak kusangka tenaganya sekuat itu," Erwin terkekeh pelan sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Armin menunduk, "Maaf jadi merepotkan anda, Erwin-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang membantu mu Armin," ucap Erwin. Armin hanya terkekeh pelan, tangan mungilnya meremas celana sekolahnya gugup.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Armin bingung mau berbicara apa, sedangkan pria bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang fokus pada setirnya.

 _'Aku butuh Jean dan Connie...'_ Armin membatin sendiri saking bingungnya ingin berbicara apa pada Erwin.

"Tidak perlu canggung padaku, Armin."

Armin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Erwin, lampu merah terpampang jelas di rambu lalu lintas. Erwin memberhentikan mobilnya, wajahnya kini menatap intens pemuda berambut pirang sebahu, "Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Armin melebarkan bola matanya, "E-erwin-sama..."

Erwin mengusap lembut rambut Armin, "Kau itu manis jika sedang malu."

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Armin merona hebat. Erwin yang melihat reaksi Armin pun hanya terkekeh, "Lihat, wajahmu semakin manis saja. Ah, yakin para lebah akan lebih memilihmu dibandingkan madu,"

Kuping Armin memerah mendengar gombalan dari pria bermarga Smith, "E-erwin-sama..."

Lampu hijau pun menyala, Erwin kembali melajukan mobilnya. Armin tersenyum singkat, _'Erwin-sama.. Rasanya aku menyukai mu.'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo semua~ butuh perjuangan buat bikin chapter ini, bisa bikin jantung saya tidak sehat x"D maaf jika masih kurang ngefeel, saya degdegan sendiri pas ngetik:'v. Saya akan membalas komen di chapter kemarin ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 ** _SayaTest:_** wkwkwk gak jago bikin adegan bdsm saya:'v but i love bdsm ( ﾟヮﾟ) /maunya apa sih/ terima kasih sudah membaca （・v・）

 ** _Hikaru Rikou:_** mohon maaf, pantat eren sudah tak selamat. semua ini akibat perbuatan si cebol mesum /dilempar ke laut/ terima kasih sudah membaca （・v・）

 ** _Izumi-H:_** dan pada akhirnya pasukan penyelamat gagal menjalankan misinya ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) terima kasih sudah membaca:))

 ** _Guest:_** menurut saya malah belom rated M :'v /plak/ duh kamu ya masih puasa juga, bacanya pas buka aja biar ena :v /sesat/ terima kasih sudah membaca ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** nguquq boleh, ketawa gak boleh :) /gak nyambung/ terima kasih sudah membaca ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

 ** _Mizune Tori:_** wkwk ini sudah dilanjut kok ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ) terima kasih sudah membaca （・v・）

 **Awalnya gak yakin sih mau upload bulan ini —mengingat sedang bulan puasa dan chapter ini full enaena— tapi apalah daya tangan ini terlalu gatal untuk menahan hasrat /plak/ dan untuk berjaga-jaga, saya upload pada malam hari. Ehe, maaf jika kurang hot dan gak ngefeel sama sekali. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adegan M untuk pair Yaoi ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ).**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca semuanya （・v・）/bow/ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjunya~**

 **-levieren225**


	7. VII: Terungkap

**FIRST KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Eren J., Levi A., Armin A., Erwin S.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY~**

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari absen dari sekolah, akhirnya si bocah brunette memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia merasa sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran. Semua murid dan guru SMA Shiganshina pun menatap bingung saat Eren masuk sekolah. Ya, karena Eren di antar oleh sang pemilik sekolah.

Bahkan Petra Ral, penanggung jawab kebersihan sekolah yang notabene nya sangat mengagumi sosok Levi merasa bingung ketika melihat Eren keluar dari mobil mewah Levi. Karena setahunya, Levi tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun.

"Sudah kubilang antar sampai depan gerbang saja! Tidak usah masuk ke lapangan!" Eren memprotes perbuatan Levi. Karena akibatnya seluruh penghuni sekolah menatap Eren dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biarkan saja. Biar mereka tahu kalau kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku," dengan enteng Levi menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

Eren mendengus kesal, lalu keluar dari mobil Levi. Dengan cepat Levi pun mengejar Eren.

 _CUP_

"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan," ucap Levi sambil tersenyum. Eren melebarkan matanya. Levi menciumnya di hadapan seluruh murid SMA Shiganshina! Levi masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian dengan wajah yang memerah.

Dari jendela kelas, bisa dilihat teman sekelas Eren terlonjak saat melihat adegan 17 tahun yang di lakukan oleh Levi. Bahkan, Armin sampai mimisan melihatnya.

Ingatkan Eren untuk membalas perbuatan Levi nanti sepulang sekolah. Ya, membalasnya. Di atas ranjang. Ehe **_/plak/_**

.

.

.

.

"EREN!"

Eren terlonjak di depan kelas. Kalau saja ia memiliki penyakit jantung, sudah dipastikan nyawa dan raganya tidak akan bersatu. "APA MIKASA?! KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN!"

Mikasa tak mengubris protes Eren, gadis berwajah oriental itu mencengkram bahu Eren kuat. Membuat pria bermata hijau zambrud sedikit kesakitan, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di lapangan bersama si kontet cebol itu?"

Eren merinding melihat raut wajah Mikasa. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam mata hijau Eren. "A-anu, ciuman."

"Eren, apa lubang milikmu masih virgin?" tanya Mikasa blak-blakkan.

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar ucapan vulgar Mikasa. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Eren."

Eren menghela nafas, tangan Mikasa dilepas dari bahunya. "Oke, semalam lubangku sudah di jebol oleh si cebol itu."

Mata tajam Mikasa melebar, tidak percaya jika sang anak perawan sudah tak perawan lagi. "Ti-tidak mungkin, anak perawanku—"

"Mikasa, aku ini anak laki-laki. Dan aku ini bukan anakmu!" Eren memprotes.

"Tapi sikapmu itu seperti anak perawan, Eren! Padahal aku yang perempuan saja tak sefeminim dan penakut seperti dirimu!" ucap Mikasa.

Raut wajah Eren berubah saat mendengar pernyataan Mikasa. "AKU TIDAK FEMINIM! DAN AKU BUKAN PENAKUT!"

Wajah datar Mikasa menatap datar Eren, "Kau penakut Eren. Saat SMP dulu ketika mengikuti kegiatan jurit malam, kau bahkan sampai pipis di celana."

Uhuk, Eren malu mendengar aibnya sendiri. "I-itu kan c-cuma kebetulan saja!"

Mikasa memutar bola matanya malas, "Dan kau itu feminim sekali Eren. Kau saja sangat pandai berdandan. Aku saja tidak bisa."

Oke, untuk yang satu ini Eren tak bisa mengelak. Karena Eren hobi berdandan. Dandan is lifeu."Tapi Mikasa, Levi-sama itu orangnya baik." ucap Eren, berusaha membela Levi.

Mikasa menatap Eren heran, "Apa kau menyukai Levi-sama karena dia sudah mengambil keperawananmu?!"

"APA?! EREN MENYUKAI LEVI-SAMA KARENA SUDAH DIPERAWANI?!"

 _KRIK KRIK_

Satu kelas menjadi hening ketika mendengar teriakan dari si plontos —Connie.

 _BRAK_

Eren di seret masuk kedalam kelas oleh Jean. Pintu kelas ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Reiner. Bocah brunette di letakkan diatas kursi dengan paksa. Seperti orang yang akan kena sidang.

Satu kelas menatap tajam Eren. Bocah hijau zambrud hanya menatap ketakutan. "K-kalian—"

"Eren." suara berat milik Marco menggema di dalam kelas. Sedikit berdehem, lalu kembali menatap mata hijau Eren.

"Y-ya?" tubuh Eren gemetar. Tangan menggenggam erat celana sekolah. Wajah di tundukkan ke bawah. Bibir bawah di gigit, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menjalar.

"Apa benar kalau kau sudah tidak pera— maksudku perjaka?" ucap Marco.

Eren mengangguk, "Ya."

"Dan aku yakin posisimu menjadi bottom." lanjut Connie.

Eren kembali mengangguk, "Ya."

"Sudah kuduga kau itu seorang uke. Wajahmu terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang seme." ucap Jean sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Entah Jean sedang memuji Eren atau mengejeknya, yang pasti Eren malu berat sekarang. Armin pun mengusap lembut pundak Eren.

"Sabar Eren," ucap Armin turut prihatin.

Eren bangun, lalu menatap tajam seluruh teman sekelasnya, "Kalian salah, Levi-sama itu orang yang baik! Dan—dan, ya! Aku mencintai Levi-sama."

Eren sedikit menunduk. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengakui kalau dirinya mencintai sosok pria _cebol bin mesum_ yang sudah menjeboli lubang nya. Semua teman sekelas Eren terdiam. Historia mendekat kearah Eren.

"Eren, KAU ITU COCOK DENGAN LEVI-SAMA! AAAAA AKU SANGAT MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN KALIAN! ASTAGA ASUPAN FUJO KU TERPENUHI!" dengan histeris, Historia berteriak di depan wajah Eren.

"Kau tahu Eren? Sebenarnya aku dari awal merasa senang saat mendengar kabar kalau kau akan menginap dirumah Levi-sama." ucap Sasha. Meletakkan snack kripik kentang di atas meja.

"Karena aku suka om-om yang merape anak dibawah umur. EHEHEHEHE."

Oke, ketawa Sasha membuat satu kelas merinding seketika.

Tapi Eren merasa senang. Senang ketika tahu teman-temannya sangat mendukung hubungannya yang sering dianggap tabu oleh sebagian masyarakat. Eren terharu memiliki teman seperti mereka.

"Semuanya, terima kasih." Eren membungkuk hormat pada temannya.

"Hei, santai saja bro. Semua orang punya pilihan masing-masing." ucap Jean menepuk pundak Eren. Walau sering bertengkar, Jean adalah sosok yang bijaksana.

Semua menatap Mikasa yang masih terdiam. "Mikasa, apa kau masih tidak setuju?" tanya Historia lembut.

Eren menatap wajah Mikasa. Wanita berambut hitam sebahu menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Asal kau senang, aku akan merestui hubungan anak perawanku dengan si _kontet cebol_ itu."

"HOREEEE!" satu kelas ricuh. Bahagia ketika sang ibu sudah merestui hubungan anak perawannya—ralat, Eren sudah tak perawan lagi. Sudah di jebol Levi.

.

.

.

.

Di perusahaan Ackerman's Group, Levi tengah duduk sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Sambil menangkup kedua tangan didepan wajah, bibir Levi tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum.

Aneh bukan? Sosok dingin Levi yang sangat miskin ekspresi tersenyum. Tersenyum karena seorang bocah kelebihan hormon. Sosok bocah yang sangat ceroboh di mata Levi.

Ah, mengingat bocah ingusan itu. Levi jadi merindukannya. Ia berniat untuk menjemput bocah kesayangannya nanti saat pulang sekolah.

 _TOK TOK_

Levi mendongak kearah pintu, "Masuk."

Seorang wanita berambut putih berkacamata masuk dengan selembar map berwarna hitam, "Hari ini ada meeting dengan clien dari Amerika, _Sir._ "

Rico Brzenska, masuk kedalam ruangan Levi dengan membawa brankas untuk perlengkapan meeting.

"Jam berapa meeting dimulai?" tanya Levi.

"Jam 15.00 _Sir._ " jawab Rico.

Levi mendesis, "Batalkan."

Rico membelalakkan matanya, "E-eh?"

Levi bangkit dari duduknya, "Batalkan meetingnya. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ada urusan." Levi berlalu lalang pergi dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Rico yang masih terdiam di ruangannya.

Ya, hari ini Levi ada urusan. Urusan yang sangat penting dengan bocah kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

Eren duduk di kursi dekat lapangan sekolah. Mata hijau nya tak lepas dari handphone yang di genggamnya. "Dimana Levi-sama."

Mata Eren melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan. Berusaha mencari sosok pria _kontet_ kesayangannya.

 _TUK_

Eren menatap wanita berambut oranye sebahu duduk disampingnya, "Petra-san?"

Wanita itu, Petra duduk manis di sebelah Eren. "Menunggu Levi-san, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona mendengar nama Levi. Ah, Levi benar-benar membuat Eren terlena.

Petra tersenyum. "Levi-san sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja dia memang seperti itu dengan orang-orang."

Eren menatap wajah manis sang penanggung jawab kebersihan di sekolahnya, "Apa Petra-san dekat dengan Levi-sama?"

"Tidak, aku tidak dekat dengannya." ucap Petra. Eren hanya mengangguk. "Tapi aku sangat mengagumi kharismatiknya, dia benar-benar menawan." lanjut Petra.

Eren kembali menatap wajah Petra. Ada sedikit kecemburuan di hati Eren ketika Petra dengan terang-terangan mengaku mengagumi om-om kesayangannya.

Petra yang mengerti raut wajah Eren pun terkekeh, "Tenang saja Eren. Aku hanya mengaguminya, bukan mencintainya."

Eren menghela nafas lega, "Ehehehe, apa Petra-san tahu tentang Levi-sama?"

Petra memasang raut wajah berpikir, "Hmmm.. Tidak terlalu. Tapi setahuku Levi-san itu orang yang dingin. Dia akan bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan semua orang. Tapi, aku bisa melihat sikapnya yang berbeda jika itu bersama mu."

Hati Eren sedikit berbunga-bunga mendengar ucapan Petra. "B-benarkah?"

"Eum, aku yakin Levi-san sangat mencintaimu." ucap Petra.

 _TIN TIN_

Klakson mobil berbunyi, menandakan sang pemilik sekolah sudah tiba di sekolah untuk menjemput kekasih bocahnya. Eren menatap mobil lamborgini hitam terpakir di depannya. Kaca jendela dibuka dan menampakkan sosok pria tampan berambut undercut yang sedang menggunakan kacamata hitam. Eren berani bersumpah kalau ketampanan Levi bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Levi keluar dari mobil, lalu menghampiri Eren yang sedang duduk bersama Petra. "Ayo pulang."

Eren mengangguk, lalu berpamitan dengan Petra. "Petra-san, aku duluan."

Petra membalas ucapan Eren ramah, "Iya, hati-hati Eren, Levi-san."

Eren membalas senyuman Petra. Levi bersikap acuh tak acuh. Eren dan Levi masuk kedalam mobil lalu pergi dari area sekolah. Petra menatap mobil hitam Levi dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini niatnya Armin akan membuka les private gratis untuk dua temannya—Sasha dan Connie. Tapi, dua cengunguk itu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya oleh bocah pirang.

"Armin, kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Annie. Armin menengok menghadap wanita berdarah Rusia tersebut, "Menunggu Sasha dan Connie." jawab Armin.

"Kukira kau menunggu Erwin-sama." celetuk Annie.

 _BLUSH_

"Ti-tidak kok! A-aku tidak me-menunggu Erwin-sama!" ucap Armin gugup. Wajahnya mendadak memerah, keringat keluar dari pelipis, jantung berdegup sangat cepat.

Annie terkekeh melihat tingkah Armin yang kelewat nervous. "Santai saja, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Oke, Armin malu sekali hari ini. Ia terlalu nervous ketika Annie menggodanya—padahal Annie tak berniat begitu. Bertholdt menghampiri dua pirang yang sedang berbincang.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Bertholdt sambil memeluk Annie dari belakang. Benar-benar sangat romantis. Armin berasa menjadi laler.

"Tidak sayang, hanya saja Armin sedang nervous." jawab Annie sambil mengusap lembut pipi Bertholdt. Pria jangkung itu mengecup lembut tangan Annie.

Oke, sekarang Armin merasa ingin berubah menjadi laler agar bisa terbang menjauh dari pasangan ini. Ingin pergi dari pasangan itu pun tak bisa. Kakinya tiba-tiba merasa kram.

Armin ingin mengatakan kalau kakinya tiba-tiba kram. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Annie dan Bertholdt malah asik bermesraan didepan nya. Suara Armin mendadak hilang.

Ada apa dengan Armin?

"Oh iya Armin. Kami duluan ya." ucap Annie.

"Kalau kau menunggu Sasha dan Connie, aku rasa mereka sudah pulang duluan. Lebih baik kau juga pulang Armin." lanjut Bertholdt. Pasangan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Armin sendirian di dalam kelas.

 _'Kakek, kaki Armin kram.'_

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Armin Arlert masih setia duduk di dalam kelas. Kedua tangannya sibuk mencengkram celana sekolah. Kaki tidak bisa digerakkan.

Dari kecil, Armin memang sering mengalami kram. Biasanya saat kram Armin hanya bisa menahan. Tidak bisa berbicara maupun mengeluh. Bahkan sang kakek tidak pernah tahu.

Air mata membasahi pipi mulus bocah pirang. Armin menangis dalam diam. Menahan rasa ngilu luar biasa. Mata biru nya tak henti-henti berlinang air mata.

"Armin!"

Mata Armin melihat sosok jangkung berambut pirang klimis di depan pintu. Alis matanya yang tebal menunjukkan raut khawatir. "Erwin-sama?" Armin sedikit terisak.

Erwin langsung menghampiri Armin, "Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam? Dan, hei kau menangis?" Erwin mengusap lembut pipi bocah berambut pirang jamur.

"Hiks— ka-kaki ku kram—"

 _HUP_

Erwin menggendong Armin dengan gaya _bridal style_. "Aku akan menghantarmu pulang,"

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Armin merah padam. Bocah pirang itu hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh Erwin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

Dalam hati Erwin sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Armin, pria bermarga Smith itu langsung membawa Armin keluar dari kelas.

"Kenapa Erwin-sama ada disini? Inikan sudah malam." tanya Armin malu-malu.

Erwin dengan santai menatap wajah Armin, "Kebetulan tadi aku habis dari restorant depan sekolah."

Armin hanya mengangguk. Ia sempat merutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu percaya diri kalau Erwin sedang menunggunya tadi.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa masih berada di kelas sampai selarut ini?" tanya Erwin.

"Tadi aku ingin membuat kelompok belajar untuk temanku. Tapi ternyata mereka sudah pulang duluan, dan tiba-tiba saja kaki ku kram." ucap Armin masih dalam mode malu-malu kucing.

Erwin sedikit tersenyum, wajah tampannya sedikit bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya jendela di lorong sekolah. Armin terpesona dengan ketampanan Erwin.

"Armin, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Erwin.

Armin mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

 _EH_

Armin melotot. Jadi selama ini Erwin tidak tahu gendernya?

"Ah maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud menyinggung. Tampang mu terlalu manis dan cantik. Tapi, anu—dada mu datar." ucap Erwin sedikit gugup.

Tuhan, Armin tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Kalau ia kasih tahu dia laki-laki, apakah Erwin akan tetap bersikap manis padanya? Atau jangan-jangan nanti Erwin akan menjauhinya? Apa jangan-jangan Erwin homopobic?

Kalau kasih tahu perempuan, nanti Erwin kecewa saat menghadapi kenyataan kalau dirinya laki-laki.

Armin harus bagaimana?

"Tidak perlu berbohong Armin." ucap Erwin. Sepertinya ia paham dengan raut wajah Armin yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Anu—aku laki-laki, Erwin-sama." jawab Armin sedikit lesu.

"Oh," jawab Erwin singkat. Duh, Erwin kecewa tidak ya? Armin resah.

"Kau seperti karakter anime favorite ku Armin. Penuh dengan trap." ucap Erwin.

Armin sedikit tersenyum, "Benarkah? Siapa karakter favorite Erwin-sama?"

Erwin tersenyum pada Armin, "Pico."

 _JEDER_

"HAH?!" Armin sedikit berteriak. Terkejut mendengar ucapan seorang Erwin Smith.

"Kau cantik, tapi ternyata laki-laki. Hehehe—" ucap Erwin.

Oke, sepertinya Armin harus pergi memotong rambut besok.

"—Tapi aku suka. Aku suka laki-laki cantik." lanjut Erwin.

Entah Armin harus bahagia atau sedih mendengar ucapan Erwin. Pemuda beralis tebal itupun meletakkan Armin dalam mobilnya. Memakaikannya sabuk pengaman, lalu duduk di tempat pengemudi.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana, Erwin-sama?" tanya Armin.

Erwin tersenyum, "Ke rumah sakit."

"Eh, tidak perlu! Itu merepotkan!" ucap Armin merasa tak enak.

Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Armin. Mengelus puncak kepala yang lebih muda sayang. Yang dielus pun gugup dipandangi sedekat itu.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Tidak perlu sungkan kepadaku." Erwin mengecup kepala Armin lembut lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Eh? Mencium?

 _BLUSH_

Wajah Armin merona hebat. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas.

 _'KAKEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! CUCUMU DI MODUSIN OM-OM GANTENG!!'_

.

.

.

.

Eren mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut. Bibirnya mengalunkan nyanyian _Shinzou wo Sasageyo_ dengan suara sedikit keras. Levi hanya merengut mendengar suara Eren yang bisa dibilang sangat cempreng.

"Hoi, bocah. Hentikan nyanyian itu." ucap Levi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat punggung Eren.

Eren membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Levi, "Biarkan saja. Aku suka lagunya!"

"Ck, suaramu terlalu bagus untuk menyanyikan lagu itu." timpal Levi.

"Benarkah? Ah seharusnya aku mendaftar ke agensi di Korea sana untuk menjadi anggota boygrup." ucap Eren senang lalu melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Levi menepuk jidatnya, sepertinya ia salah berbicara dengan Eren si bocah tidak peka.

"Terserah kau," ucap Levi lalu menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur berukuran _king size._

Eren yang melihat Levi pun menyimpan pengering rambutnya lalu tidur di dada bidang Levi. Uh, dada bidang Levi adalah bantal favorit Eren sekarang. Pria berambut undercut memeluk pria brunette layaknya guling. Eren adalah guling favorit Levi sekarang.

" _Daddy—_ " panggil Eren sambil mengusap dada Levi lembut.

Levi menatap Eren dengan pandangan seduktif, "Ada apa, bocah? Ingin menggodaku?"

Eren terkikik, "Kalau iya?"

Levi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menindih tubuh bocah berumur 15 tahun. "Kau ingin tidak bisa sekolah selama seminggu, heum?"

Levi mencium leher Eren, "Aaahhh— hentikan!" Eren mendorong tubuh Levi.

Pria berambut undercut sedikit kecewa, "Ada apa _baby?_ "

Eren bangkit dari tidurnya lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Terdengar suara muntah Eren. "Hoekksss—"

Pria berumur 34 tahun yang merasa khawatir pun segera menyusul bocah kesayangannya. Dilihatnya Eren yang sedang memegang erat wastafel.

Levi mengurut tengkuk Eren lembut, "Kau sakit bocah?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual." jawab Eren. Lalu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat bocah." Levi menggendong Eren ala _bridal style_ lalu menidurkan bocah brunette diatas kasur.

"Terima kasih, Levi-sama." ucap Eren. Levi yang gemas dengan wajah imut Eren pun mengecup lembut dahi sang bocah, "Tidurlah. Besok kau harus sekolah."

Levi membenarkan posisi tidur Eren, memakaikannya selimut tebal lalu memeluk Eren hangat. Hah, indahnya hidup ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua~ hehe saya sebenarnya lagi galau. Bukan karena doi bukan—sumpah. Tapi seketika kegalauan saya berkurang ketika menulis ff ini muehehehe /apasih/**

 **dan untuk mengurangi kegalauan gak berfaedah ini, saya akan membalas komentar kalian semua untuk chapter kemarin ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 ** _SayaTest:_** _Ehehe jebolan mas Levi emang luar biasa. Kamu pikirannya ena-ena mulu sih, kan saya jadi pengen liat Riren enaena live:((( /plak/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 ** _Hikaru_** _ **Rikou:** PELECEHANNYA DILAKUKAN OLEH PRIA CEBOL TAPI GANTENG /digampar Levi/ Hoho doakan saja yang terbaik untuk dek Eren wkwk Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_

 _ **Ari-chan:** Ehehe terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Doakan semoga Erumin segera menyusul adegan Riren (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ehehe /ketawa mezum/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 ** _sasuga.ackerman:_** _Maafkan dek Eren yang sudah membuatmu ngakak, dia kalo ngomong emang suka begitu:( wkwk terima kasih atas dukungannya ehehe /bales ketawa mezum/ terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 _ **Izumi-H:** Ehehe syukur deh kalo kamu suka /sujud/ Terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Ehehe terima kasih atas jempol-jempolnya x"D mas Levi emang begitu. Diam-diam menghanyutkan:'v Terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 _ **vanillacake123:** /ambil tisu/ /elap mimisan/ wkwk Terima kasih sudah membaca:)_

 **Wkwkwk terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mendukung ff gaje ini /sujud/ sampai jumpa di chapter depan semua ( ﾟヮﾟ)**

 **-levieren225**


	8. VIII: Ada apa denganmu?

**FIRST** **KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi A. - Eren J.**

 **Erwin S. - Armin A.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama.**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, remaja berusia 15 tahun sedang terlihat kesal. Pipi nya yang chubby di kembungkan, kedua tangan meremas botol minuman. Armin dan Mikasa yang berada di depannya pun di acuhkan.

"Eren, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" tanya Armin. Pemuda berambut pirang tak tahan melihat kelakuan Eren. Sedangkan si pemilik mata emerald hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan katakan jika si pria tua itu membuatmu kesal." ucap Mikasa.

Eren hanya diam. Karena yang Mikasa katakan memang benar. Mau bilang pun percuma saja, karena ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya kesal pada pria bernama lengkap Levi Ackerman.

Pemuda brunette menghela nafas, diambilnya kentang goreng di atas meja kantin. Melahapnya dengan rakus. "Uh, kentang ini enak sekali!" Eren berteriak layaknya anak kecil. Lalu memakan seluruh kentang goreng sampai habis.

Armin dan Mikasa hanya bisa menatap dengan diam. Ada apa dengan sahabat bermata hijaunya? Okelah, Eren memang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tapi kali ini berbeda. "Eren, sikapmu berbeda hari ini." ucap Mikasa.

Eren yang sedang asik-asiknya memakan kentang goreng pun terdiam. Mata emerald itu menatap tajam saudari angkatnya, "Maksudmu? Aku memang seperti ini. Kau kenapa sih Mikasa?" ucap Eren marah-marah.

Kenapa pula sekarang bocah Jaeger itu marah-marah? Mikasa kan hanya bertanya.

Bocah berambut coklat itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku mau pergi."

"Mau kemana kau, Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren menoleh sedikit, "Kemana saja." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Armin dan Mikasa berdua di kantin.

"Anu, sebenarnya Eren kenapa? Hari ini dia sensitif sekali." ucap Armin. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Mikasa yang kebingungan pun hanya menatap datar, "Entahlah."

Eren berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Bibir manis ia manyunkan. Hari ini perasaannya sangat kesal entah kenapa. Apalagi tadi pagi saat melihat Levi tertidur. Dirinya kesal setengah mati. Oke, memang aneh bocah itu marah karena melihat Levi tidur. Hei, Levi itu juga manusia. Dia juga butuh tidur.

"ARRGHHHHH ADA APA DENGAN DIRIKU!!" Eren berteriak kesal. Ia menjambak rambut coklatnya kencang. Beberapa murid yang lewat merasa heran. Ya, Eren lebih terlihat seperti titan mengamuk dibandingkan seorang siswa.

"Eren, kau kenapa? Hei, jangan menjambak rambutmu." ucap Petra yang kebetulan lewat di koridor sekolah. Eren berhenti menjambak rambutnya, lalu mata hijau itu menatap wajah guru berambut oranye sebahu. "Petra-san?"

Petra hanya tersenyum, "Mau ke kantin?" tawarnya. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau. Nanti aku bertemu lagi dengan Mikasa dan Armin." ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka temanmu?" tanya Petra.

Bocah Jaeger hanya diam sambil menunduk. Wanita berambut oranye hanya tersenyum mafhum. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke taman?" tawar Petra.

.

.

.

.

Eren dan Petra duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Jarang murid SMA Shiganshina yang berkunjung ke taman belakang sekolah. Bocah Jaeger masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Bibirnya beberapa kali bergumam tak jelas. Petra yang duduk di samping nya hanya menatap lembut anak muridnya.

"Jadi, kau kenapa Eren?" tanya Petra lembut. Eren hanya berdecak sebal, "Aku kesal."

"Dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Petra. Pemuda brunette hanya mengangguk sekaligus menggeleng. "Iya—entahlah, aku juga kesal dengan Levi-sama." ucap Eren.

Petra hanya menatap heran, "Kenapa?"

Eren kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bingung harus berkata apa, "Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Tapi, aku kesal saat melihatnya tidur."

"Kenapa? Levi-san mungkin kelelahan. Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Petra.

Iris mata hijau itu hanya menatap lesu, "Entahlah. Yang pasti aku kesal dengannya. Ditambah lagi dengan Mikasa dan Armin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Mikasa." ucap Eren.

"Memang Mikasa kenapa?" tanya Petra. Wanita itu masih setia mendengar curhatan hati muridnya.

Eren menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Entahlah. Semakin hari dirinya terlihat seperti Levi-sama. Arrghhh duo Ackerman itu membuatku gila!"

Pemuda brunette itu mengacak rambut asal. Petra hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Eren, "Kenapa Anda tertawa, Petra-san?" tanya Eren agak kesal.

Petra menghentikan ketawanya. Sedikit mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, "Eren, kau ini lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengarungimu." ucap Petra. Bocah brunette kembali mendengus kesal.

Bunyi bel pun terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Petra langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Nah, Eren. Lain waktu kita akan berbincang lagi. Sekarang masuklah ke kelas."

Dengan cepat Eren menarik lengan sang guru, "Huweeee aku tidak mau masuk ke kelas, Petra-san!" ucap Eren sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya.

Petra jadi beneran mau karungin Eren 'kan jadinya.

"Kau harus masuk kelas Eren," ucap Petra.

"Aku mau ikut Petra-san aja!" teriak Eren sambil merajuk layaknya anak anjing.

"Eren. Disitu rupanya kau." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Dirinya mulai menghampiri Eren yang masih merajuk pada Petra.

Eren hanya menatap gadis itu, "Kenapa kau mencariku, hah?!"

Mikasa hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Kenapa Eren jadi sangat sensitif hari ini. "Ayo balik ke kelas." ucap Mikasa sambil menarik tangan Eren.

Bocah brunette tetap tak mau, "Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut Petra-san aja!" teriak Eren. Dirinya masih setia memeluk kedua kaki Petra.

 _SRET_

"KYAAAA! MIKASA TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Eren. Dirinya sekarang berada dibahu kiri gadis Ackerman.

Petra yang daritadi hanya diam pun tertawa manis, "Haha Eren. Janganlah merajuk lagi." ucapnya.

 _DEG_

Senyuman itu. Senyuman manis seorang Petra Ral membuat Mikasa terhipnotis sejenak. Ya, boleh diakui gadis keturunan asia itu jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan guru manapun. Mungkin hanya sesekali dia membungkuk hormat. Oh, bahkan pernah Mikasa tidak sengaja telah membanting tubuh guru matematika nya—Oluo Bozado namanya. Karena pada saat itu Eren disuruh maju dan ia tak bisa menjawab soal di papan tulis. Otomatis Oluo memarahi Eren dan membuat Mikasa geram.

"Hoi Mikasa! Katanya mau ke kelas! Cepatlah, aku tak ingin dimarahi guru karena telat masuk!" teriak Eren sambil sesekali memukul punggung Mikasa pelan.

Gadis berwajah oriental itu segera sadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah, baiklah. Saya permisi—" Mikasa diam sesaat. Ia tak tahu nama guru cantik yang sedetik lalu membuatnya terpesona.

"Petra, namaku Petra Ral." ucap Petra sambil tersenyum. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Petra harus tersenyum lagi di depan Mikasa yang semakin salah tingkah?

"Aku permisi Petra-san." ucap Mikasa lalu pergi sambil membawa Eren di bahu kirinya. Wajah Mikasa memerah, beruntung Eren tak melihat perubahan warna di wajahnya.

Eren hanya menatap Petra yang semakin jauh. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada wanita berambut oranye. Layaknya seorang anak yang berpisah dari ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Eren yang masih dalam keadaan labil pun buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Membuat seisi kelas bingung.

"Hei, bocah ingusan itu kenapa?" tanya Jean. Mikasa langsung menatap kuda jejadian itu tajam.

Jean langsung meneguk ludah, "Ehe—maksudku ada apa dengan Eren? Ehehe, Mikasa. Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya pemuda Krischtein sambil mengedip matanya lucu—lebih tepatnya terlihat menjijikan—pada Mikasa.

"Entahlah. Dia hari ini sangat sensitif sekali." ucap Armin menghela nafas.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan Levi-sama?" ucap Marco. Semua hanya diam mengangkat bahu. "Entah, tidak ada yang tahu." ucap Armin.

"Hahaha, dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam. Hahahaha~" Connie tertawa terbahak-bahak. Air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Aura hitam langsung menyelimuti pria plontos itu.

Connie segera bungkam ketika melihat raut Mikasa. Pemuda itu hanya menggaruk kepala plontosnya, "Ehehe maksudku tetanggaku yang hamil kemarin sedang mengidam. Ehe."

"HOLA KALIAN SEMUA! AHAHAHAHA~" suara bising itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara gadis berambut kuda dengan kacamatanya, "Hanji-san?" ucap Marco.

Wanita itu segera menghentikan tawanya yang dapat membuat beberapa orang sakit telinga. Dirinya melangkah masuk kedalam kelas 10-A. Lalu merangkul Mikasa, "Halo Ackerman, lama tak jumpa." ucapnya lalu mencubit pipi Mikasa.

"Hoi hoi! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Mikasa!" teriak Jean. Matanya memanas melihat sang pujaan hati di goda oleh wanita kejadian di depannya.

Hanji hanya menatap Jean dengan wajah absudnya, "Hoho kau cemburu kuda?"

Mata Jean langsung melotot, "Hoi, siapa yang kau maksud kuda. Hah?! Wanita jejadian!"

Hanji langsung melepas rangkulannya pada Mikasa. Lalu menghampiri Jean yang sedang berceloteh ria. Kelas jadi tampak ramai dengan ocehan antara Jean dan Hanji. Dua manusia itu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mikasa hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku pulang duluan." ucap Mikasa lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas. "Mikasa tunggu aku!" teriak Armin.

Manusia berkacamata dan berwajah kuda yang sedang beradu argumen pun segera diam. Menatap sekeliling kelas yang hanya menyisakan beberapa orang.

"DIMANA MIKASA?!"

.

.

.

.

Eren masih cemberut. Levi yang berada di depannya hanya menatap datar. "Oi, bocah. Makanlah."

Burger keju mulai mendingin. Biasanya Eren akan melahap habis makanan di depannya. Tapi sekarang, dia seperti tak nafsu.

"Aku tak mau." ucap Eren.

Rivaille hanya menatap heran. Tumben sekali bocah ingusan bermata emerald menolak burger keju begitu saja. "Kau kenapa bocah?" tanya Levi pada akhirnya.

Eren masih diam. "Pokoknya tidak mau."

"Lalu kau mau apa bocah?" tanya Levi. Eren berpikir sejenak, "Aku mau Levi-sama memakannya." ucap Eren.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hanya itu? Kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Levi. Eren menggeleng.

Tangan kanan Levi mengambil satu burger keju diatas piring. Memakan roti berlapis keju itu perlahan. Eren yang di hadapannya menatap sebal.

"Levi-sama, kenapa kau memakan burger keju ku?!" ucapnya kesal.

Pemuda eboni itu menatap heran bocah didepannya, "Bukankah kau—"

"Aku kesal padamu! Levi-sama menyebalkan!" teriak Eren lalu pergi meninggalkan Levi sendirian di dalam restoran.

"Uh, menyebalkan sekali pria tua itu." ucap Eren berdecak sebal.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua, bocah?" ucap Levi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajah datar itu senantiasa menatap tingkah kekasih bocahnya yang sedang marah.

Eren hanya menatap sekilas, lalu membuang muka. Levi segera menghampiri bocah kesayangannya.

"BERHENTI DISITU! KAU BAU!" teriak Eren sambil menutup lubang hidungnya.

Levi memberhentikan langkahnya. Spontan ia langsung menghirup ketiak dan bau badannya. "Oi bocah, aku tidak bau. "ucap pria eboni.

"Kau bau tuan Ackerman! Aku mual—hoeks." Eren segera mendekatkan diri pada tong sampah. Takut-takut jika ia memuntahkan sesuatu.

Levi segera mendekati Eren, lalu mengurut pelan tengkuk sang kekasih. "Masih mual?" tanya Levi.

Bocah brunette masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam tong sampah. Bahkan bau busuk tong sampah masih lebih wangi ketimbang bau tubuh kekasih _om-om_ nya.

"Hoeks—menjauhlah dariku! Tubuhmu bau!!" ucap Eren sedikit mendorong tubuh kekar Levi. Pria Ackerman kemudian memilih menjauh dari Eren. Apa benar tubuhnya bau?

Eren bernafas lega. Senyum mulai terpatri di wajah manisnya, "Huaa aku tak menyangka jika tong sampah memiliki harum sewangi ini." ucapnya lalu menghirup udara dari tong sampah.

Pemuda eboni mendadak jijik. Ya maklum, Levi kan seorang _clean freak._ Dan Eren malah menikmati bau tak sedap dari tong sampah. Tolong, apa hidung Eren terbentur sesuatu tadi?

"Kau menjijikan, bocah. Menjauhlah dari tong sampah itu." ucap Levi berusaha menarik lengan Eren.

Suara isakan terdengar dari bibir manis bocah Jaeger. "Hiks—hiks—Levi-san jahat! Mengataiku menjijikan! Aku benci Levi-sama!" Eren berlarian masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam milik Levi.

Pemuda eboni hanya menatap heran kekasih bocahnya. Eren, kau kenapa nak?

.

.

.

.

Armin berjalan di trotoar jalan. Setelah berpisah dengan Mikasa, bocah berambut pirang itu memilih mampir ke toko buku sebentar. Sekedar melihat-lihat buku terbaru. Ia sedikit memijit kakinya yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mengalami kram.

"Eum, novel _First Kiss_ sudah di jual." Armin mengambil satu buku novel di rak paling atas. Uh, tangannya tak sampai. Rak bukunya terlalu tinggi.

Seseorang mengambilkan buku untuk Armin. Pria itu tersenyum lembut, "Sudah kubilang jika pulang sekolah tunggu aku sampai menjemputmu. Kenapa pulang sendiri, eum?"

Pipi Armin mendadak memerah. Erwin hanya tersenyum lembut memandang wajah manis pemuda Arlert. "Ma-maafkan aku Erwin-sama. Aku hanya takut merepotkanmu." ucap Armin.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan kali ini Arlert. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi." ucap Erwin lalu mengusap lembut rambut jamur Armin.

Uh, Armin semakin merona dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Erwin-sama bisa tahu aku disini?" tanya Armin. Mata birunya menatap intens pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ini toko buku milikku, Armin." ucap Erwin santai.

Bocah pirang tak terkejut. Karena ia sempat membaca nama toko buku ini diluar tadi. _Smith's Bookstore_ namanya.

Mata Erwin menatap buku di tangannya, "Kau juga suka novel ini?"

Armin mengangguk, "Ya, aku suka buku ini. Ceritanya bagus."

"Armin..." panggil Erwin dengan nada rendah. Armin menoleh pada pria bernama lengkap Erwin Smith. "Ya, Erwin-sama?"

Pria bertubuh tinggi menghimpit tubuh mungil Armin di pojokan. Armin memundurkan langkahnya, "E-erwin-sama..."

Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Armin. Menghembuskan nafas kecil yang sukses membuat jantung Armin berdegup keras. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis pemuda mungil itu.

"Armin, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

Levi sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah apartement. Eren mengusirnya dari kamar dengan alasan ia masih marah pada pemuda eboni itu. Tuan Ackerman hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, untung sofa berwarna putih di ruang tengah terasa empuk. Maklum, sofa mahal memang beda.

Eren sendiri yang masih mengurung diri didalam kamar mulai gelisah. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Biasanya ia akan di peluk oleh Levi jika tidur. Tapi, dirinya masih kesal pada pria berumur 34 tahun itu. Bocah brunette itu juga heran. Mengapa dirinya sangat kesal pada Levi saat ini. Tadi di sekolah juga iya sempat kesal pada Mikasa. Argh, Eren bingung.

"Huhu~ aku kangen pelukan _daddy_ Levi." gumam Eren.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:**

 ** _SayaTest:_** Haha, Erwin itu sebenernya masuk klub pecinta Pico xD /woe. Maklum, Eren belum di kerokin jadi masuk angin deh.. /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Divanabila1717:_** (bikin spanduk pemberitahuan kalo Erwin pecinta Pico) /dilempar palu. Hayo tebak Eren kenapa hayo xD /digetok. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Nanako Hanafumi:_** Hoho ngakaklah sebelum ngakak dilarang /apasih. Terima Kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha:_** Mikasa selalu sabar kok wkwk. Levi yang lagi kasmaran emang bikin geli :'v /sungkem ke om Levi. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ari-chan:_** Heuheu kenapa ya.. Eren kenapa ya... /ditabok pake es batu. Huehue adegan Erumin masih kaming sun :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Erwin emang keterlaluan :(( /ditabok. Huehue kenapa ya Eren.. heuheu /dihajar. Terima Kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _magire tenshi:_** Maklum, Erwin gak sempet liat Armin pake rok apa celana heuheu /plak. Hoho akan diusahakan perbanyak Erumin nya. Terima Kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _dewinisaxx:_** Hoho xD Eren mau ikut audisi mangkanya dia nyanyi sasageyo /krik krik. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Karena dimata Erwin, Armin itu bagaikan waifunya si Pico /dirajam. Hoho terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua~ saya ingin meminta pendapat kalian semua. Disini sebenarnya saya bingung harus mempasangkan Mikasa dengan siapa. Disatu sisi saya suka pair Jean x Mikasa. Saya juga sangat suka pair Hanji x Mikasa. Dan baru-baru ini saya sedang tergila-gila dengan pair Mikasa x Petra. Hoho, saya emang maruk :'v /ditabok.**

 **Jadi, disini dalam rangka 'Menentukan Jodoh untuk Mikasa' /dilempar batu. Kalian boleh komen sesuai pair yang saya tentukan.**

 **1\. Jean x Mikasa**

 **2\. Hanji x Mikasa**

 **3\. Mikasa x Petra**

 **Nanti vote paling banyak itulah jodoh yang tepat untuk Mikasa xD Hehe, terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfik ini!**

 **-levieren225**


	9. IX: Cinta itu rumit

**FIRST** **KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **Slight**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hitam menemani indahnya pagi sosok pria bersurai undercut. Bibir yang selalu di tekuk pun menyeruput cairan hitam dari cangkir putih. Hatinya tengah berbahagia lantaran sang _uke_ telah kembali pada pelukannya. Walau sempat berdebat, tapi akhirnya pria manis bermata hijau permata kembali ia dapatkan.

 _Flashback on_

 _Levi tengah merengkuh diatas sofa panjang nan lebar. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghindari udara dingin yang menyerang kulit. Pintu kamar di kunci rapat, tak ada tanda-tanda remaja manis kesayangannya membuka pintu._

 _Sesekali pemuda Ackerman itu mengutuk betapa dingin ruang tamu. Padahal ia tak menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Di luar terlihat butiran salju turun. Sudah bulan desember dan itu berarti sudah memasuki musim dingin._

 _"Ada apa dengan bocah itu.."_

 _Pria bermata hitam keabuan itu bangkit dari sofa. Lalu berjalan mengetuk pintu kamar. Berharap bocah kesayangannya mau membukakan pintu._

 _TOK TOK_

 _"Bocah, buka pintunya. Aku kedinginan." ucap Levi sambil mengetuk pintu._

 _Tak ada sahutan. Levi melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Sudah pukul 1 pagi. Pantas saja tidak ada sahutan. Eren pasti sudah tidur lelap. Pria berumur 34 itu kembali berjalan menuju sofa mewah. Lalu kembali menidurkan diri, berusaha menyamankan diri di atas bantalan empuk panjang nan lebar. Levi tidur telentang, berusaha masuk kedalam mimpi._

 _PUK_

 _Seseorang tidur diatas tubuh kekar Levi. Berusaha menyandarkan kepala di atas dada bidang pria Ackerman. Mata hitam keabuan itu terbuka perlahan, melihat surai brunette yang tengah bersandar pada dada nya. Kedua tangan itu memeluk pinggang Levi erat._

 _"Levi-sama..."_

 _Eren menggerakkan kepalanya diatas dada Levi. Membuat pria bersurai undercut itu sedikit terangsang. Entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas sekarang._

 _Tangan besar pemuda itu mengusap lembut surai brunette. Eren sedikit mendongakan kepala, berusaha menatap om-om kesayangannya._ _"Kenapa kau keluar kamar, heum? Udara sangat dingin hari ini."_

 _Bocah Jaeger merengut kesal, "Kau tadi mengetuk pintu bukan?! Kau membangunkanku!"_

 _Levi terkekeh. Oh, ini adalah moment langka bagi seluruh umat manusia. Seorang Levi Ackerman tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tak marah ketika di omeli. Eren benar-benar hebat._

 _"Maafkan aku." ucap Levi lembut._

 _Udara dingin menusuk kulit coklat susu Eren. Ia merasa menggigil kedinginan. Levi berusaha memeluk tubuh bocah yang lebih tinggi 10 cm dari dirinya. "Mau masuk kamar?"_

 _Bocah bermata emerald itu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, ada syaratnya."_

 _Levi menatap surai coklat rambut Eren, "Apa syaratnya?"_

 _Perlahan wajah Eren maju, mendekat pada wajah datar Levi Ackerman. Pemuda undercut itu hanya menatap datar. Dengan nakal, Eren menjilat daun telinga pemilik sekolah SMA Shiganshina. "Fuck me, daddy."_

 _Seringai mulai nampak pada wajah dingin Levi. Tangan kekarnya dengan nakal meremas bokong sintal bocah Jaeger. Eren mendesah nikmat, ia sangat menyukai sentuhan yang diberikan om-om pedofil kesayangannya._

 _"Dengan senang hati, Eren Ackerman."_

 _Bibir dua pemuda itu bersatu. Mengikis jarak antara mereka, melumat benda lunak berwarna merah muda penuh gairah. Sesekali tangan Eren mengusap lembut dada bidang Levi. Membuat pria keturunan Prancis itu semakin bernafsu untuk mencumbui bocah binal di dalam dekapannya._

 _Levi mengangkat tubuh ramping Eren dengan mudah. Tak melepas tautan pada bibir, mereka tetap menikmati setiap lumatan dan sentuhan. Kedua pria itu masuk kedalam kamar, lalu pintu berwarna coklat itu tertutup rapat. Hanya menyisakan suara-suara bising nan nikmat dari dalam kamar._

 _Flashback off_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eren izin tak masuk sekolah. Tubuhnya lemas sehabis melakukan _olahraga malam_ bersama Levi. Bocah binal itu masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar seperti alunan indah di telinga Levi. Pemuda dingin itu berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Bocah, bangunlah."

Tubuh berwarna coklat susu itu hanya menggeliat pelan. Mata hijau zambrud mulai terbuka, sedikit mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. "Eungh, jam berapa sekarang?"

"9 pagi."

"Oh jam 9—APA?! JAM 9?! AKU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!

Eren mulai berteriak tak jelas. Membuat Levi pusing tujuh keliling mendengarnya. "Biarkan saja."

Pemuda berumur 15 tahun mendelik, "Bagaimana bisa dibiarkan?! _Sir_ Shadis akan menghukumku membersihkan toilet nanti!"

"Dia tidak akan berani menghukum mu bocah. Aku sudah bicara padanya." ucap Levi santai. Eren hanya menatap panik.

"Ta-tapi, kalau nanti—"

"Kau lupa aku siapa?"

Kini, pemuda bermata emerald itu bisa bernafas lega. Ia baru ingat jika pemuda tampan nan pendek di depannya adalah sang pemilik sekolah. Huh, _how lucky_ Eren Jaeger.

"Hehehe, aku lupa jika kau pemilik sekolah."

Levi hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas. Bagaimana bisa seorang Eren Jaeger _setolol_ itu? Dan lebih _tolol_ lagi Levi sangat dan sangat mencintainya.

Cinta itu memang _tolol_.

"Levi-sama," panggil Eren.

Pemuda bersurai _undercut_ menatap Eren, "Apa?"

"Berbaliklah." ucap Eren.

"Untuk apa?"

"Cepatlah berbalik!"

Pria yang lebih tua pun memilih untuk mengalah. Ia tak ingin kembali bertengkar dengan bocah binal yang ia sayang. Akhirnya, Levi memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Eren. Bocah bersurai _brunette_ terlihat sangat bahagia. Lalu mulai mencium tengkuk sang _seme_. Pria Ackerman terkejut dengan tindakan Eren.

"Hoi bocah, kenapa kau mencium tengkuk ku?" suara _baritone_ mulai menggema.

Eren tak menjawab pertanyaan Levi. Ia sedang menikmati acaranya mencium tengkuk Levi. Begitu nikmat, sampai sebuah gundukan mulai terlihat di sela-sela kaki Levi.

"Nak, jika kau ingin. Lebih baik kau mencium bibirku saja." Levi hendak berbalik badan. Tapi bocah bersurai _brunette_ tak mengizinkan.

"Tidak! Jangan berbalik! Wajahmu mengerikan!"

Mata hitam keabuan itu mulai menatap tajam. Telinga nya tak salah dengar 'kan? Eren menyebut wajahnya apa tadi? Menyeramkan? _What the—_

Eren tetap menciumi tengkuknya dalam. Menjilatnya perlahan, membuat pemuda Ackerman sedikit—ah, bahkan pria 34 itu sudah terlihat sangat bergairah. Namun anehnya bocah itu hanya ingin tengkuk Levi, tak ingin yang lain. Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Armin Arlert hanya terdiam di dalam kelas. _Sir_ Pixis yang tengah berceloteh di depan papan tulis pun di hiraukan. Mata biru laut itu menatap tak acuh sekeliling. Telinganya seakan tuli, tak mendengar apapun.

Udara semakin lama terasa dingin. Sudah mulai musim salju dan seluruh murid mengenakan pakaian hangat demi menjaga suhu tubuh agar tetap stabil. Connie yang melihat bocah pirang bak jamur yang sering tumbuh di depan rumah merasa heran. Tak biasanya Armin sediam itu—okelah Armin Arlert memang bocah manis nan pendiam. Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sepertinya Connie cocok menjadi seorang psikolog.

 _KRING KRING_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi lantang. Sasha berteriak kegirangan, perutnya sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung untuk diisi. Mikasa yang tengah membereskan buku menoleh kearah Armin. "Armin?"

Tak ada sahutan dari si manis Armin. Ia masih terdiam ditempat. Gadis berwajah oriental itu menatap Armin heran. Ia mulai menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek sedikit keras.

"Aduh, Mikasa! Kau mengejutkanku!" Armin terkejut dengan tepukan Mikasa. Pemuda itu mengusap pelan pundaknya.

Gadis berwajah oriental hanya menatap datar pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Armin menatap sedikit heran, "Kenapa apanya?"

"Armin, aku tak bodoh. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu." ucap Mikasa.

Pemuda Arlert mendesah pelan. Ia tahu bahwa kawan baiknya itu akan selalu peka terhadap sekeliling. Ya, kecuali pada perasaan mungkin. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Bangku berwarna coklat di tarik Mikasa dan ditempatkan di samping Armin. Gadis berambut hitam itu duduk, lalu menatap mata biru laut secara intens, "Sekarang, katakan apa yang terjadi. Ah, kemarin kau pergi ke perpustakaan bukan?"

Sekelebat wajah porselen Armin merona. Ketika mengingat hari kemarin di perpustakaan dengan seorang lelaki tangguh nan tampan. "A-ano, tapi kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya."

Mikasa pun menganggukkan kepala, "Aku ini pintar menyimpan rahasia."

Jantung pemuda Arlert mulai berdegup keras. Haruskah ia katakan kejadian kemarin saat berada di perpustakaan?

"B-begini, sebenarnya..."

 _Flashback on._

 _"Armin, sebenarnya..."_

 _Jantung si manis Arlert berdegup keras. Mengingat jarak diantaranya dengan si tampan Erwin hanya beberapa inci. Benar-benar dekat. Oh, bahkan mereka sekarang tengah di pojokan perpustakaan. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang melihat dan berpikiran macam-macam?_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _Wajah manis pemuda yang lebih pendek berkeringat. Ia tak kuasa menahan debaran yang terus menerus menyiksa. Erwin hanya tersenyum menatap mata biru laut Arlert, "Sebenarnya keluarga kita sangat dekat. Ah, aku baru mengingat jika keluarga Arlert adalah kerabat dekat keluarga Smith."_

 _Armin hanya melebarkan mata, "B-benarkah?"_

 _Sedikit kekecewaan melanda hati pemuda berambut pirang jamur. Ia sedikit mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih sedari kerabat dekat, mungkin. Intinya Armin hanya kecewa._

 _"Ya, dan keluarga Smith serta Arlert sudah membuat janji." ucap Erwin._

 _"Janji apa?" tanya Armin._

 _"Mereka akan menikahkan keturunan mereka masing-masing. Lalu menyatukan keluarga Smith dan Arlert."_

 _"Oh begitu—APA?! MENIKAH—HMMPP."_

 _"Sstt, jangan berteriak Arlert. Ini perpustakaan."_

 _Jantung Armin mendadak loncat. Tangan besar nan kokoh milik Erwin Smith membekap lembut mulutnya. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat sekarang. Oh, bau harum pemuda itu dapat Armin rasakan sekarang._

 _"Jadi, Armin Arlert—ah tidak, seharusnya Armin Smith sekarang. Bersiaplah, nanti malam aku akan melamarmu kerumah." ucap Erwin berbisik di telinga Armin. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas berat disana._

 _Wajah Armin merah total sekarang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana warna di wajahnya sekarang. Ketika tangan besar pemuda Smith melepas bekapan dan langsung menyambar bibir soft pink Armin lembut. Oh God, ini first kiss? FIRST KISS ARMIN TELAH DIREBUT!_

 _"Bersiaplah, my bride."_

 _Flashback off._

"APA?! MENIKAH DENGAN ERWIN-SAMA?!"

 _Krik Krik_

Suara keras si plontos Connie menggelegar didalam kelas. Seluruh pandangan menuju pada si manis pirang Armin. Mikasa hanya bisa menepuk kening, ia lupa jika sedaritadi Connie berada di belakangnya.

"SETELAH EREN DENGAN LEVI-SAMA, SEKARANG ARMIN DENGAN ERWIN-SAMA?!" teriakan Jean mulai terdengar sampai luar kelas. Oh, tolong siapapun jahit mulut si kuda jadi-jadian itu lalu buang tubuhnya ke sungai amazon.

Armin hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah merona. Oh tidak, sekarang seluruh pandangan anak kelas menuju padanya.

"Wah, setelah Armin dan Eren yang menjadi kekasih Erwin-sama dan Levi-sama, siapakah yang akan menjadi kekasih Hanji-sama?" ucap Connie.

"Tentu saja Mikasa!" ucap Reiner antusias.

"Apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja bukan Mikasa!" pemuda Krischtein sangat menolak keras ucapan Reiner. Ia tak setuju jika sang pujaan hati akan berakhir bersama si waria Hanji Zoe.

"Lho, bukankah akan serasi? Tiga sekawan—Eren, Mikasa, Armin—akan berpasangan dengan tiga sekawan konglomerat—Levi, Hanji, Erwin—. Wah aku tak akan bisa membayangkannya." ucap Sasha sembari tersenyum tak jelas.

 _PLETAK_

"Kalau begitu jangan di bayangkan, bodoh!" tangan kanan Jean terangkat untuk sekedar menjitak kepala si gadis kentang.

Sasha hanya bisa merengut kesal sembari memakan kentang rebus di tangan kanan, " _Sialan_ kau siluman kuda!"

Mikasa yang sedaritadi hanya memperhatikan mulai mendesis. Ia kemudian menatap Armin, "Jadi, semalam kau jadi dilamar oleh Erwin-sama?"

"Y-ya..." ucap Armin gugup.

"Dan kakekmu menyetujuinya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Ah, sebenarnya itu masalahnya. Kakek lupa siapa itu keluarga Smith dan malah menuduh Erwin-sama yang tidak-tidak." ucap si manis Armin.

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening. Udara dingin masuk melalui jendela. Banyak buliran salju yang menempel di jendela kelas. Armin hanya memeluk diri sendiri menggunakan mantel hangat. Wajah manis itu tenggelam dalam syal berwarna biru laut.

"Jadi, itu alasan mengapa kau diam hari ini?" tanya Historia. Armin kembali menganggukkan kepala.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menepuk pundak Armin lembut. Wajahnya yang cantik bak seorang bintang film mulai tersenyum, "Tenang Armin. Kami semua akan membantu mu untuk mendapatkan restu dari Kakek Arlert."

"Historia..." mata biru laut pemuda Arlert mulai berkaca-kaca. Hah, Historia memang gadis yang baik.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa Eren tidak masuk?" tanya Mikasa tiba-tiba.

Semua orang hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka semua tak tahu mengapa si bocah Jaeger tak masuk sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja si _tolol_ Connie dan Jean kembali menampilkan senyum engas. Marco hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas.

"Hentikan senyum aneh kalian! Itu membuatku bergidik ngeri." sang ketua kelas, Marco Bodt akhirnya bersuara.

"Hehe, maafkan kami Marco. Tapi Eren tak di nistakan itu sangat disayangkan." ucap Connie.

 _BRAK_

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENISTAKAN EREN, HAH?!" si gadis berwajah oriental mulai mengamuk. Connie dan Jean menatap dengan takut-takut.

"A-anu, ma-maksud si botak ini dia tidak tahu dimana Eren berada." Jean berusaha tertawa takut. Connie hanya bisa cengengesan tak jelas.

Mata hitam gadis Ackerman mendelik, "Awas saja kalian."

Gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Jean, "Ano—Mikasa, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jean dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Mikasa hanya menatap wajah Jean datar, "Toilet."

"O-oke, hati-hati." Jean melepas tautan tangannya dari lengan Mikasa. Gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu melangkah pergi.

Jean hanya menatap punggung sang gadis sembari tersenyum lembut. Ya, jarang sekali seorang Jean Krischtein tersenyum lembut pada seseorang. Hanya pada Mikasa hatinya bisa luluh.

"Hati-hati, Mikasa."

.

.

.

.

Suhu semakin dingin dan itu membuat segelintir murid SMA Shiganshina _beser_. Termasuk gadis bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman. Gadis itu selalu saja _beser_ ketika musim dingin tiba. Ia mencuci tangan lalu menatap kaca di toilet. Sedikit bercuci muka lalu membenarkan letak syal berwarna merah yang setia bertengger di leher jenjang gadis oriental.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah pergi dari toilet. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar sekarang. Ia memutuskan pergi ke kantin sekedar membeli roti dan susu. Terlihat kantin yang begitu ramai serta sesak. Hah, Mikasa sangat membenci itu.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Roti dan susu—" ucapan Mikasa terpotong seketika saat mata hitamnya menatap wanita berambut oranye sebahu yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Ah begitu, tunggu sebentar ya."

Mikasa menatap punggung wanita yang berstatus sebagai penanggung jawab kebersihan sekolah yang tengah menyelip kedalam kerumunan para murid. Tubuh mungil itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah roti dan susu.

Gadis mungil itu kembali pada Mikasa dan memberikan apa yang ia pegang pada gadis berwajah oriental, "Ini pesananmu." ucap Petra.

"Terima kasih." jawab Mikasa singkat. Percayalah, kini wajah porselen Mikasa sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan. Petra hanya menatap Mikasa heran, "Hei, wajahmu memerah."

Gadis Ackerman segera berlari menjauh dari wanita yang terus menerus meneriaki nama Mikasa. Oh Tuhan, Mikasa tak kuat melihat wajah manis seorang Petra Ral. Dia terlalu manis.

Mikasa terus berlari dan berlari. Seruan beberapa orang yang lewat pun tak dihiraukan.

 _BRUK_

"Mikasa, hati-hati. Kau tidak apa?"

Hanji yang kebetulan bertabrakan dengan Mikasa pun membantu gadis oriental itu untuk berdiri. "Tidak apa, terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Mikasa sembari mengusap pelan tengkuknya.

Gadis—err pria itu, ah terserah kalian menganggapnya apa. Hanji Zoe hanya memamerkan senyuman sejuta watt pada gadis berambut hitam sebahu. "Aku sedang berkunjung."

"MIKASAAAA! MENJAUHLAH DARI SI WARIA ITU! KAU AKAN KENA VIRUS _HIV_ JIKA DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA!"

Teriakan si kuda abal yang sialnya Mikasa kenal dengan pemuda itu menggelegar di lorong sekolah. Sebagian murid segera menengok kearah Jean yang tengah berlari dengan cepat sembari berteriak. Hanji yang melihat kedatangan Jean pun hanya mendecih sebal.

Si wajah keledai Jean mulai beradu argumen dengan si kacamata Hanji. Connie yang sedaritadi mengikuti langkah pemuda Krischtein pun malah memprovokasi dan berteriak mendukung perkelahian antara Jean Krischtein dan Hanji Zoe. Mikasa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Manik mata hitamnya menatap guru yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Petra Ral. Tengah berpegangan tangan dengan guru matematika yang sangat ia benci, Oluo Bozado. _WHAT_?!

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut dan Armin tak ingin berlama-lama di sekolah. Ia tengah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang tertunda karena izin. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia sendirian sekarang di kelas.

Mikasa sudah pulang duluan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat suram. Si pirang manis Arlert hanya bisa menelpon Eren agar menghilangkan rasa bosan yang melanda.

"Eren, aku harus bagaimana? Erwin-sama tetap bersikukuh ingin menikahiku dan menepati janji antara keluarga Smith dan Arlert! Tapi kakek lupa dan tak setuju!"

Sambil menulis, bocah bermata biru laut itu mengoceh di handphone yang ia genggam. Sekeliling sudah terlihat sangat gelap dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lampu remang yang menemani.

" _Tenang saja Armin, aku akan membantu mu untuk membuat kakek Arlert setuju. Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau juga menyukai Erwin-sama 'kan_?"

Sial, ucapan si bocah _brunette_ membuat Armin malu berkali-kali lipat. Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. "Y-ya..."

" _Haha sudah kuduga. Baiklah, Armin. Besok aku akan memberikan saran padamu. Sampai jumpa_!"

Sambungan pun terputus. Armin menghela nafas panjang. Mata biru laut itu menangkap sosok jangkung nan tegap tengah menatapnya di depan pintu kelas.

"Kenapa calon pengantinku belum pulang, heum?"

Si tampan Erwin mulai menggoda Armin. Bocah SMA itu hanya bisa menunduk malu. Uh, kenapa pula Erwin datang disaat Armin sendiri.

"Aku masih ada beberapa tugas."

Pria beralis tebal itu tersenyum lalu masuk menghampiri Armin. Jantung pria Arlert serasa ingin keluar ketika melihat Erwin datang. Sekelebat ingatan ketika pemuda Smith mengecup lembut bibirnya di perpustakaan kembali menghiasi pikirannya. Astaga, Armin jadi malu sendiri sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Erwin lembut lalu menggenggam erat tangan mungil Armin.

Rona merah sudah menghiasi pipi serta wajah Armin sejak tadi. Erwin hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Armin.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah terparkir di depan kediaman Arlert. Armin membungkuk pada Erwin, "Terima kasih, Erwin-sama."

Tangan besar Erwin mendarat tepat di pucuk pirang Armin. Mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa. Jika sudah menikah nanti kau akan selalu aku antar."

 _BLUSH_

Bisakah Erwin tak mengungkit soal pernikahaan sekarang? Armin malu sekarang, dekatan jantung sudah tak beraturan. Ketika duo pirang ini tengah bermesraan di depan rumah, sosok kakek Arlert muncul di depan pintu sembari membawa sapu ijuk.

"KAU ALIS TEBAL! MENJAUHLAH DARI CUCUKU, ARMIN!"

Sedetik kemudian, sapu ijuk berwarna merah melayang tepat di wajah tampan Erwin Smith.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_ ** Wkwk maafkan kalo digantung, biar pada penasaran :v /ditebas. Eren belum minum obat jadi masuk anginnya makin parah :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Nanako Hanafumi:_** Biasa, uke kalo lagi pms itu seram /krik krik. Wkwk maapkan jika digantung :'v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _hagane_** ** _runa:_** Wkwk oke siap, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Erumin Smith:_** Eren gak minum k*r*nt* jadi datang bulannya gak lancar :'v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Akhirnya ada juga yang ngeship Mikasa x Petra :'v heuhue terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _magire tenshi:_** Kalo Armin pingsan kan bisa dibawa kekamar sama om Erwin :)) /digebuk. Huehue aduh dikasih kecupan :'v /balik ngecup. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Divanabila1717:_** Duh, nikah dulu baru boleh di perkosa Armin nya :)) /dilempar beton. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Ari-chan:_** Biasa, Eren masih abg labil /ditimpuk. Huehue hidup si plontos Connie! /plak. Huehue tunggu saja adegan Erumin nya :v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _MaRi mARi 99:_** Huehue kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti pada Eren :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Eldira Radcliffe:_** Huehue sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _Hikaru Rikou:_** Kenapa hayo kenapa :v /ditimpuk titan. Terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 ** _kimmphi95:_** Sudah dilanjut :v terima kasih sudah membaca :))

 **A/n:**

 **Halo semua, akhirnya saya melanjutkan fanfik ini xD maaf jika update nya kelamaan karena di rl saya sedang banyak tugas TvT /sungkem. Wah, ternyata banyak yang ngevote JeanxMikasa ya. Wkwk okelah, saya masih membuka vote untuk 3 chapter kedepan. JeanxMikasa, HanjixMikasa, atau MikasaxPetra. Monggo silahkan di vote :v. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review, vote, dan follow fanfik ini /ketjup satu satu.**

 **-levieren225**


	10. X: Panik

**FIRST KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **Slight:**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, SchoolLifeAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Erwin Smith, si pirang dengan tubuh tegap serta wajah yang tampan bak superhero _Superman_ tengah merenung diruang kantor. Sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu hitam mengkilap pada meja kerja. Alis tebal membahana nya meliuk-liuk keatas dan kebawah. Bibir ditekuk kebawah, wajah itu terlihat sangat serius.

Hanji Zoe—si ilmuwan yang sangat terobsesi dengan sejarah dan anatomi _Titan_ pun menatap bingung. Tak biasanya Erwin berdiam diri macam patung pancoran. Ya, walau sebenarnya Erwin tak seaktif dirinya dalam bergerak. Namun tetap saja ada yang aneh dari si alis tebal.

"Hei, Erwin. Ada apa?" tanya Hanji sambil memainkan pulpen hitam.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 188 cm itu masih terdiam. Menatap lurus pada sepatu mahal yang ia beli di mall seberang. Hanji yang merasa di abaikan pun merasa kesal. Ia lalu melemparkan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi pada Erwin.

 _PLAK_

"Hanji, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Mr. Smith. Kenapa kau diam? Ada masalah?" tanya Hanji dengan wajah santai.

Erwin mengelus rambutnya, sedikit benjol karena lemparan Hanji. "Aku ada masalah."

Mata dibalik kacamata itu berbinar. Ia segera menghampiri teman seperjuangannya yang terlihat murung. "Ceritakan padaku."

Pemuda Smith menghela nafas. Ia menjelaskan semua masalah yang sedang melanda pikirannya saat ini. Hanji memangut-mangut kepala, sangat serius mendengar Erwin bercerita. "Jadi, kakeknya Armin tak mengingat perjanjiannya?"

"Ya, dan itu membuatku galau karena tak bisa bersama Armin. Oh, Armin ku sayang—"

Erwin berceloteh ria dengan raut wajah sedih. Sangat pas untuk memerankan sosok _Romeo_ yang kehilangan _Juliet-nya_. Hanji tertohok, sejak kapan si alis tebal jadi sosok yang melankolis begini? Astaga, jika Levi melihatnya pasti ia akan kejang-kejang.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang galau, tapi Aku juga." ucap Hanji. Berusaha meredam gelak tawa yang dapat membuat siapapun _budeg_ seketika.

Erwin mengerutkan alis, "Kau? Galau? Manusia seperti kau bisa galau?"

Bukannya marah, Hanji malah tertawa keras. Manusia dengan kacamata itu terpingkal-pingkal, dan Erwin sangat menyesal telah mengejeknya.

"Hahaha, ya Aku galau sekarang. Gara-gara temannya si pirang jamur itu—siapa namanya?"

"Armin."

"Ya, Aku galau karena temannya Armin." ucap Hanji. Ia mengusap airmata yang mendadak keluar dari pelupuk.

Erwin melotot, "Kau suka sama Eren?!"

 _PLAK_

"Bukan bodoh, Aku suka sama Mikasa."

"Oh Mikas—APA?! KAU SUKA SAMA MIKASA?!"

Dan, ruangan yang awalnya sepi pun menjadi ramai akibat dua orang yang tengah beradu argumen.

 _Dilain sisi_

"Hachu—"

"Mikasa, kau sakit?" tanya Reiner pada Mikasa yang sibuk mengusap hidung.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman berjalan dengan santai di lorong sekolah. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melihat terpukau, ia begitu menawan dengan pakaian formal dan kancing baju teratas terbuka. Wajahnya datar bagaikan pantat panci milik Hanji. Mata hitam nan tajam bagaikan silet itu tak menoleh sedikitpun. Fokusnya hanya kedepan saat ini.

Hari ini niatnya Levi akan makan siang bersama Eren di kantin. Entah kesambet setan apa, tiba-tiba saja si _brunette_ itu mengajak Levi untuk makan siang bersama. Tentu saja dengan sangat senang hati Levi menyetujui permintaan sang pujaan hati.

"Selamat siang, Levi-san."

Levi menatap gadis dengan rambut oranye sebahu, menatap manis kearahnya. Pemuda bersurai _undercut_ itu hanya menatap datar, "Ya."

Petra tersenyum lembut, "Apa Anda datang untuk menemui Eren?"

"Ya." jawab Levi singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Baiklah. Selamat menikmati waktu Anda dengan Eren disini." ucap gadis berstatus guru di SMA Shiganshina.

Ketika berjalan, ada sesuatu yang menyandung kaki Petra. Sehingga gadis berambut oranye itu hampir terjatuh. Dan beruntung Levi sigap menangkap tubuh rampingnya. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, dengan posisi yang terbilang sangat romantis. Mata mereka bertemu, menatap beberapa menit. sampai sebuah suara melengking memecahkan keheningan.

"L-levi-sama..."

Itu Eren. Ia membawa kotak bekal berwarna _pink_ ditangan kanan. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis, bibir digigit keras. Mata hijau zambrud itu menatap benci pada dua orang yang masih dalam posisi—yang menurutnya—romantis.

Oke, terjadi kesalahpahaman disini.

Levi segera melepaskan tangannya dari Petra. Lalu menghampiri Eren, "Eren, ini tidak seperti yang—"

 _PLAK_

Semua siswa dan siswi terperangah—termasuk Petra. Kotak bekal itu mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Levi Ackerman. Eren menatap kesal, ia marah—sangat marah. "DASAR _BRENGSEK_!"

Bocah bermata hijau zambrud itu berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Levi dengan makanan yang tumpah di wajahnya. Beberapa murid mulai menjauh dari tempat kejadian setelah ditatap garang oleh sang pemilik sekolah. Petra hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan syal merah yang selalu bertengger dilehernya mendekat. Dengan wajah super datar bak pantat panci Hanji yang sudah rusak. Aura membunuh mengelilingi Mikasa, ia langsung menarik kemeja putih Levi.

"HEI, _KONTET_! SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MEMBUAT ANAK PERAWANKU MENANGIS!"

Levi menatap tak suka, _'Cih, anakmu sudah tak perawan_ _lagi, Ackerman._

Mikasa Ackerman—atau biasa dikenal sebagai _ibu angkat_ Eren di sekolah itu marah besar. Mata hitamnya memancarkan api yang membara. Menatap Levi tajam, mencengkram kemeja putih lelaki itu kuat.

"Kau salah paham, bocah. Wanita itu—hei, siapa namamu?"

"Petra."

"Ah ya, Petra tadi hampir terjatuh. Jadi kutolong saja dia." dengan wajah yang tak kalah datar, Levi melepaskan cengkraman Mikasa dari kemeja putihnya.

Gadia berwajah oriental itu menatap Petra, meminta penjelasan. Petra yang mengerti dari tatapan Mikasa pun bersuara, "I-iya, Levi-san hanya menolongku. Tadi kaki ku tersandung sesuatu. Maaf karena Aku, jadi salah paham begini."

Perlahan, tatapan Mikasa melunak. Melepaskan cengkramannya pada Levi. "Baiklah, _kontet_. Cepat kejar Eren dan minta maaf padanya."

"Cih, tanpa kau suruh pun Aku akan mengejarnya." desis Levi, "Dan jangan panggil Aku _kontet_ jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini."

Pemuda bersurai _undercut_ itu berlari mengejar Eren yang sudah pergi jauh. Meninggalkan Mikasa dan Petra berdua di lorong sekolah. Mereka diam, tak memulai pembicaraan. Ah, mungkin efek dari kesalahpahaman tadi. Petra menunduk, merasa sangat bersalah dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa Anda diam?" tanya Mikasa masih memasang wajah datar.

Gadis berambut karamel itu menengok, menatap anak murid yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku merasa bersalah."

Mikasa menghembuskan nafas. Ia menghampiri sang guru, "Mau ke kantin?"

.

.

.

.

Eren menangis tersedu-sedu didalam kelas. Membuat semua teman-temannya heran, padahal tadi ia keluar dengan wajah riang.

"Eren, ada apa?" tanya Armin lembut.

Bocah _brunette_ itu masih menundukkan kepala diatas meja. Enggan menyahut pertanyaan teman pirangnya.

"Oh ayolah Eren, ceritalah pada kami. Apa kau habis di perkosa?" tanya Jean.

 _PLAK_

Pemuda dengan wajah sebelas duabelas dengan kuda itu harus menerima imbas dari ucapannya barusan. Eren dengam teganya melempar sepatu pada wajah Jean—membuat Connie dan Reiner tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" _Mampus_ kau Jean! Rasakanlah amukan _uke_ yang menyeramkan!" umpat Connie.

"Hiks—Levi-sama berselingkuh dengan Petra-san!" ucap Eren sesegukan. Memperlihatkan cairan hijau kekuningan keluar dari hidungnya.

"APA?! LEVI-SAMA BERSELINGKUH?! DENGAN PETRA-SAN?!" teriak seluruh teman-teman. Oh yang benar saja sosok dingin itu berselingkuh.

Bocah bermata hijau zambrud itu masih menangis sesegukan. Mengusap matanya yang memerah.

"Itu tidak benar."

Suata _baritone_ mulai menggema di kelas Eren. Ah, sudah dipastikan itu suara siapa. Levi Ackerman berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah kusam akibat makanan yang dilempar Eren tadi. Tapi dia tetap tampan dengan kharisma-nya yang selalu kuat.

"Petra tadi terjatuh. Dan Aku hanya menolongnya saja, tidak lebih. Jika kau tak percaya, tanya saja padanya." lanjut Levi. Lelaki dingin itu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang dihuni beberapa orang.

Semua teman-teman Eren terdiam. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun. Bisa _berabe_ kalau salah-salah omong. Eren masih menatap marah pada laki-laki didepannya. "Bohong!"

Levi hanya menatap datar. Susah membujuk Eren jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Dan bocah _brunette_ itu mengalihkan pandangnnya tak ingin menatap Levi. Dirinya masih sangat kesal.

Jika sudah seperti ini, hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuat hati Eren luluh. Ah, dan Levi harus melakukannya sekarang.

 _SRET_

Semua orang terperangah. Oh, bahkan Ymir sampai menutup mata suci milik Historia. Levi dengan eratnya memeluk Eren, lalu mencium bibir _pink_ nya dalam. Sangat dalam, sampai air liur mereka menetes. Eren mengerang, ingin menolak tapi tak bisa. Ciuman maut milik Levi memang memabukkan.

Armin bahkan sudah mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari hidungnya. Jangan tanyakan keadaan yang lain, semuanya sama. Marco selaku ketua kelas mengisyaratkan agar segera meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan Levi dan Eren berdua. Semuanya setuju, lalu mereka keluar—dengan Bertholdt yang harus menyeret Armin yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa mimisan.

Levi semakin memainkan lidah Eren. Mengabsen gigi putih nan rapih milik bocah _brunette_ satu persatu. Membuat tetesan air liur semakin banyak. Erangan serta desahan erotis mulai keluar dari mulut Eren. Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum senang, "Maafkan Aku, ya."

Eren menghirup nafas dalam. Sedikit merona ketika melihat tatapan sendu Levi. "Ya, lain kali jangan berdekatan dengan wanita lain."

Ketika Levi ingin melanjutkan ciumannya, tiba-tiba Eren mual. "HOEKSS—"

"Eren, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?!"

Belum sempat menjawab, Eren sudah pingsan dipelukan sang pemilik sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kakek Arlert tengah menyapu gudang. Menatap sebuah map biru tebal dengan beberapa debu. Ia mengelus pelan, lalu merenung.

"Maafkan Aku, Smith. Maafkan Aku."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Wkwkwk semoga kakek Arlert mendapatkan hidayah xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Karena Eren cuma mau tengkuk Levi :v /lha. Wkwkwk Mikasa jadi bahan rebutan disini xD Apakah Mikasa bisa merebut Petra dari tangan Oluo? Yosh, kita lihat nanti xD /plak. Karena kakek Arlert keturunan _maddog_ :v /gak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_** Hehe saya sendiri gemes liat Mikaetra xD Jean sama Erwin harus banyak-banyak sabar xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _magire tenshi:_** Wkwk karena kalo Erwin orangnya romantis dan manis, kebalikan dengan si kontet—coret—Levi. Erumin masih tahap menunggu restu dari kakek Arlert xD Wkwk karena Erwin sangat identik dengan alis tebal yang membahana melewati jambul khatulistiwa /gak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Diva Dizuka:_** Wkwk Hanjikasa shipper hard nih xD /sayajuga. Kakek Arlert tak peka, jadinya begini nih xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _vanillacake123:_** Sudah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Ibubble:_** Sudah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _alviadinda.ramadhanty:_** Sudah dilanjut yoo xD Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _shuusky:_** Sudah dilanjut yoo xD Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _REucliffe11:_** Hehe sudah dilanjutkan yaaa xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Hayama Yukii:_** Kakek Armin panutanku :v /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _KTSN:_** Sudah dilanjut ya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Cold Lotus:_** Hehe, syukurlah kalau karakter Levi disini gak terlalu OOC xD Hehe, senyum bunda mengalihkan dunia mas Levi~ xD Wkwk muka Eren dan Armin emang imut-imut minta dianuin :v /ditabok. Hidup Mikasa memang tanpa beban—dan saya sendiri kepingin jadi Mikasa :'v /curhat. Wkwk mas Erwin suka yang mainstream xD Wkwk kalo mas Levi emang sukanya maen sosor xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Blueprint61:_** Wanjir boku no Armin xD Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _Talia403:_** Wkwkwk sudah dilanjut yoo xD Hehe terima kasih sudah membaca :)

 ** _A/n:_**

 **Halo semua, haha maafkan saya yang kelamaan up chapter ini TvT /sungkem. Karena tugas sekolah juga yang semakin hari semakin gak mau diajak kompromi. Maafkan chapter ini terlalu pendek TvT /sungkem again.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi ini :)**

 **-levieren225**


	11. XI: Positif

**FIRST** **KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **Slight:**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, MPREG, SchoolLifeAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Levi tak pernah tahu jika menunggu seseorang didalam rumah sakit akan sangat mendebarkan seperti ini. Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi kening dan wajahnya. Ruangan dalam rumah sakit memang menggunakan AC, namun tetap saja rasanya panas.

Semua teman-teman Eren menunggu keadaan si bocah _brunette_ yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Menunggu dokter keluar dan memberikan penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Eren. Oh, Levi berdoa dengan sangat khidmat sekarang.

 _'Kamisama, tolong selamatkan Eren.'_

"Levi, apa yang terjadi pada Eren?!"

Hanji dan Erwin datang bersama. Melihat pria bersurai _undercut_ duduk dengan tatapan kosong, membuat mereka sangat yakin jika sang sahabat sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan. Semua dalam keadaan hening—bahkan Hanji yang biasanya selalu bergerak bak seorang monyet kelaparan tak berkutik. Semua menundukkan kepala, berharap bocah Jaeger baik-baik saja didalam ruangan.

"EREN!"

Semua menengok kearah lorong. Dua orang wanita berlarian menghampiri ruangan Eren. Mikasa Ackerman—berlarian sambil menggenggam erat tangan Petra. Wanita itu menatap tajam Levi yang masih sibuk berdoa. " _Sir_ , apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?! Kau tidak memukulnya 'kan tadi?!"

"Tidak Mikasa, Levi-sama tidak memukul Eren sama sekali." ucap Connie, si botak plontos itu berusaha memberitahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Gadis berwajah oriental itu mendengar saksama penjelasan Connie. Jiwa sebagai _Ibu angkat_ _Eren_ kembali keluar. Ia menatap sendu ruangan yang tak kunjung terbuka. Menanti kehadiran sosok berpakaian putih untuk memberitahu kondisi _anak perawannya_.

Hanji Zoe menatap dalam Mikasa. Ia tak terbiasa melihat raut wajah gadis yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu sedih dan datar—walau wajah Mikasa memang selalu datar tiap kali mereka bertemu. Namun percayalah, Hanji merasa sesak melihat wajah Mikasa. Terutama pada dua tangan yang masih saling bertautan erat.

Petra Ral—gadis berambut oranye sebahu, statusnya sebagai guru fisika dan penanggung jawab kebersihan SMA Shiganshina itu menatap lekat Mikasa. Semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka yang masih bertemu. Lewat dua telapak tangan yang bersentuhan, seakan gadis dengan senyum bersahabat itu berkata, _'Tenang Mikasa, Eren akan baik-baik saja. Ada Aku disini yang akan menemanimu.'_

Disisi lain, Jean Krischtein juga menatap lekat wajah sendu Mikasa. Ia ingin sekali memberikan pundaknya untuk tempat bersandar sang gadis Ackerman. Namun melihat tautan tangan Petra yang menyemangati, ia merenungkan niatan baik.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berbaju putih berjalan tegap keluar dari pintu. Penantian panjang telah berakhir, Levi segera bangkit dari kursi. Lalu mendatangi sang dokter—yang dengan santainya tersenyum.

"Farlan, bagaimana keadaan Eren? Dia tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Levi penuh khawatir.

Farlan Church—dokter sekaligus sahabat Levi ini tersenyum. Memegang pundak sahabatnya yang lebih pendek, "Apa Eren Jaeger adalah adikmu?"

"Bukan, dia kekasihku." jawab Levi.

Lelaki berambut coklat keabuan tertawa, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, sobat?"

Pria bersurai _undercut_ menatap heran, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu jika cairan sperma mu begitu kuat dan subur." sambung Farlan sembari tertawa pelan.

Oke, Levi semakin bingung dibuat. Farlan kembali terkekeh, "Hei, kenapa kau bawa-bawa sperma ku?"

Armin tak tak berada jauh dari dekat mereka memerah padam. Sungguh, walau ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh Erwin Smith, tapi percayalah. Cucu kesayangan kakek Arlert ini masih sangat polos.

"Aku sungguh kagum dengan cairan sperma mu, sampai-sampai bisa membuat seorang bocah laki-laki hamil."

"Oh, hamil—APA?! HAMIL?!"

Semua orang tercengang. Hanji membuka mulut lebar, Erwin dengan alis tebal membahananya yang tertarik keatas, Jean yang misuh-musih mengusap kepala plontos Connie, Armin yang mengatup kedua bibir dengan telapak tangan, Historia yang memeluk pinggang Ymir, Annie yang masih memasang wajah datar namun terkejut, Bertholdt yang nampak tak percaya, Sasha yang tersedak kentang, Marco yang sibuk menepuk pundak si gadis kentang, dan Mikasa yang terkejut—dengan Petra yang tak kalah terkejut.

"EREN HAMIL?!"

.

.

.

.

Mata hijau zambrud mengeluarkan kristal bening dari ujung mata. Benih-benih itu membasahi wajah manisnya. Setelah mendengar kabar jika dirinya tengah berbadan dua, Eren menangis bahagia dan juga sedih. Ia bahagia karena bisa mengandung anak orang yang ia cintai—Levi. Namun ia sedih, hati kecilnya takut. Itu berarti ia harus berhadapan dengan Ayah dan Ibunya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

Entah apa reaksi kedua orangtua Jaeger nanti. Grisha dan Carla; yang mungkin berharap sang anak semata wayang menghamili sosok gadis dimasa depan—dan pada kenyataannya, Eren-lah yang dihamili sosok _kontet_ berwajah tampan.

Levi mengerti kegelisahan Eren. Pria Ackerman itu berjanji, ia akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Grisha dan Carla setelah mereka kembali nanti. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Eren direstui. Mungkin saja status mereka bertiga yang tadinya bersahabat bisa berubah menjadi mertua dan menantu.

Ya, semoga saja.

Mengkesampingkan hal itu, kini Eren sudah dibawa pulang ke apartement Levi. Seluruh teman-teman berdatangan untuk melihat kondisi si bocah bermata zambrud. Armin yang dengan sangat bahagia mengusap perut Eren yang masih rata.

"Eren, jika bayi ini lahir. Kau ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya si bocah pirang jamur.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Aku akan terima."

"Eren, kau harus jaga baik-baik anakmu. Jangan sampai kau terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran." ucap Mikasa. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu tengah memijit betis Eren.

Ketiga sahabat itu tengah bercanda ria didalam kamar. Ah, sudah lama sekali mereka tak menghabiskan waktu seperti ini. Eren seketika rindu masa-masa kecil, bermain layangan di lapangan tandus, mengganggu paman Hannes yang sedang bekerja, dan bertengkar di pasar—yang berakhir dirinya pingsan karena kena tinju.

Sasha, Connie, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, Historia, dan Marco sudah izin pulang lebih dulu. Diluar kamar hanya tersisa Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Jean, dan Petra. Mereka berlima masih sibuk misuh-misuh—lebih tepatnya Levi.

"Apa kalian tahu cara merawat bayi? Cara menggendong bayi? Ah, makanan kesukaan bayi apa?"

Berulang kali pemuda bersurai _undercut_ itu bertanya. Membuat kepala Erwin pusing mendadak. Sedangkan Hanji hanya tertawa lebar, membuat Jean dan Petra sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Levi-san, kalau boleh kasih saran. Lebih baik Anda lebih memperhatikan kondisi Eren untuk saat ini, karena jika sang Ibu hamil baik, maka keadaan sang jabang bayi juga baik." ucap Petra sopan.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Petra _sensei_ , biasanya Ibu hamil akan mengalami fase _ngidam._ " sambung Jean.

Untuk saat ini, Jean dan Petra sangat membantu Levi. Sedangkan dua sahabat seperjuangannya; Hanji dan Erwin hanya membuatnya susah. Ya, walau seperti itu Levi masih menganggap mereka berdua sahabat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya." ucap Levi dengan suara _baritone_.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Armin dan Mikasa keluar dari dalam. "Eren sedang tidur pulas." ucap bocah bermata biru laut.

Semua mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, kalau begitu kita semua pamit pulang, Levi. Jaga Eren baik-baik, Ibu hamil itu sangat sensitif." ucap Erwin.

"Yap, Aku berharap anakmu cepat lahir agar bisa kujadikan bahan percobaan anatomi untuk laboratorium ku. Hahaha~"

Ya, sepertinya Levi harus membuang Hanji jauh-jauh dari anaknya.

Perlahan, pemuda Smith berjalan mendekati Armin yang masih berdiri disebelah Mikasa, "Armin, kuantar kau pulang."

Hanji mulai bersiul-siul tak jelas. Melebarkan senyuman tak berarti pada pasangan pirang itu. Sedangkan Armin menundukkan wajah, malu karena digoda.

"Ah, Mikasa. Ayo pulang, kuantar kau." Hanji segera merangkul sang gadis terkasihi. Membuat Mikasa sedikit menatap heran. "Antar pulang kerumahku?"

"Oh, jadi kau ingin diantar pulang kerumahku? Tak masalah." goda Hanji. Gadis oriental itu hanya bersemu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia bersemu merah ketika digoda wanita jadi-jadian berkacamata disebelahnya.

 _PLAK_

"Ah, Mikasa. Lebih baik Aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang." Jean melepas paksa rangkulan Hanji, lalu menggandeng tangan Mikasa lembut.

"HEI SILUMAN KUDA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI MIKASA!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! DASAR WANITA JADI-JADIAN!"

"KUDA LUMPING!"

"TIDAK PUNYA KELAMIN!"

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Oke, yang terakhir itu suara Levi.

Keduanya pun terdiam, masih memasang tatapan membunuh. Mikasa hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, mata hitamnya menangkap siluet gadis berambut karamel tengah tertawa. Petra Ral, tertawa dengan sangat cantik. Wajahnya terpantul sinar matahari terbenam, Mikasa terpesona.

Hanji dan Jean menatap wajah gadis Ackerman. Ada api cemburu yang membara dihati keduanya.

 _'Aku ingin menjadi Petra.'_

.

.

.

.

Mikasa tengah menunggu kedatangan Hanji dipinggir jalan. Sedikit memeluk tubuh karena udara semakin dingin. Sebenarnya, tadi ia berencana pulang bersama Jean dengan menaiki bus. Namun ketika Jean sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam bus, tangan Mikasa ditarik paksa pergi oleh seseorang yang sangat terobsesi dengan penelitian—siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji. Dan itu membuat Jean meraung-raung tak jelas di kaca bus ketika menatap wajah Hanji yang meledek. Lalu bus pun berjalan—dengan Jean yang masih berusaha keluar.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang. Menatap kearah jalanan yang tak begitu ramai dilintasi. Mungkin karena efek udara yang sangat dingin—yang membuat orang-orang malas bergerak sedikit pun. Sembari menunggu Hanji yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir apartement, ia menatap lurus kedepan. Mata hitam itu tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yanh sangat tak asing.

Petra Ral berdiri di trotoar jalan. Menatap langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Menangkap beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya. Gadis berambut karamel itu terdiam, menatap sepatu coklat yang dikenakan.

Ingin sekali gadis oriental itu menghampiri sosok guru yang membuat hatinya berdebar. Rambut karamel itu tergerai bebas mengikuti arah angin. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik membuat mata Mikasa tak beralih pandang. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar menyapa atau melambaikan tangan.

Sebuah mobil putih berhenti didepan Petra. Mikasa menyipitkan mata, melihat lekat siapa yang berhenti disana. Apa mungkin itu ayah Petra? Mikasa masih berpikir positif. Ketika pintu mobil terbuka, betapa terkejutnya gadis keturunan Asia itu. Guru matematika—yang amat sangat ia benci. Oluo Bozado merangkul wanita terkasihi, mengecup kening Petra mesra.

Hati si gadis Ackerman memanas. Apa-apaan tadi itu?! Si guru matematika yang amat sangat menyebalkan mencium Petra seenak jidat?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"MIKASA! AYOK KITA MASUK!"

Hanji datang tepat waktu. Ia segera menyeret gadis oriental agar masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Mikasa hanya menurut, lalu duduk manis di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

.

.

.

.

"Erwin-sama, apa kau yakin akan menemui kakek?" tanya Armin ragu. Ia takut jika sapu ijuk yang sering ia gunakan untuk menyapu kembali mampi ke wajah tampan Erwin.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk yakin. Dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, pemuda beralis tebal itu berkata, "Aku akan meyakinkan kakekmu."

Bocah pirang hanya duduk gelisah di kursi. Hatinya berdebar, ia takut jika sang kakek tersayang akan mengusir pemuda yang berstatus _tunangan yang terlupakan_. Sedangkan Erwin terlihat sangat tenang. Fokus menyetir, namun dalam hati jantungnya serasa ingin loncat. Takut jika calon kakek mertua akan mengusirnya.

Mobil mewah berhenti di depan kediaman Arlert. Erwin dengan sangat _gentleman_ membuka pintu untuk sang putri—ralat, untuk sang pujaan hati.

Keduanya menatap takut-takut. Walau terlihat tenang, namun jantung Erwin berdegup sangat keras. Bayangan sapu ijuk kembali hadir di ingatannya. Oh, haruskah wajah tampan bak _Superman_ harus kembali bertemu dengan sebuah sapu ijuk?

Tidak tidak, Erwin akan berusaha menghadap kakek Arlert apapun yang terjadi nanti. Ia harus bersikap _gentleman_. Armin membuka pinti gemetar, "K-kakek..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Kakek Arlert pergi kemana?

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"KAKEK?!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:_**

 ** _ererigado:_** Wkwk Riren udah kayak lem, lengket mulu xD Biasalah, kakek-kakek udah tua—jadi pelupa xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Free.FD:_** Wkwk Eren positif hamil yeay xD Huhu, Mikasa dilanda kebingungan harus milih siapa :") Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Ay03sunny:_** Duh, gak bisa bayangin kalo Erwin pregnant xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Diva Dizuka:_** Dan sekarang Eren positif hamil xD /tebar bunga. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Mika MikamiChan:_** Huhu maafkan jika chapter kemarin kurang panjang. Tapi, semoga chapter ini bisa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya xD Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _Yaoi and Yuri Lovers:_** Tautuh, kenapa coba Petra pake jatoh segala, kan Eren jadi salah paham /lah, kan gue yang bikin. Wkwk selama masih ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak? -Mikasa xD, Kakek Arlert mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan xD /plak. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 ** _ritsu29:_** Hai ristsu29, salam kenal juga xD Hehe, Erwin hobi curhat ke Hanji, jadinya ya... gitu /plak. Itu biasalah, kakek-kakek kan sering pikun /ditebas. Hehe kabar gembira, Eren akhirnya positif hamil xD /yeay. Terima kasih sudah membaca:)

 **A/n:**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini? Entahlah, saya tahu ini semakin absurd. Hehe, terima kasih sudah membaca:)**

 **-levieren225**


	12. XII: Siapa?

**FIRST KISS**

 **Main pair:**

 **Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert**

 **Slight:**

 **Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Jean Kirschtein x Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Petra Ral x Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! YAOI, YURI, Slash straight, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Erwin mendobrak pintu ketika mendengar teriakan dari kakek Arlert. Armin terlihat sangat panik, kakinya melangkah lebih cepat menuju halaman belakang. Dilihat ada parit serta pacul yang tergeletak di lantai. Hatinya semakin resah, takut kakek tersayang terluka. "KAKEK!"

"Armin, kenapa kau berteriak? Dan--HEI ALIS TEBAL! SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN DEKATI CUCU KU!"

Kakek Arlert yang semula terlihat tenang (habis membersihkan halaman belakang dari rumput liar) berubah menjadi agresif. Membawa cangkul yang siap mencongkel mata Erwin kapan saja. Armin terlihat panik, menenangkan sang kakek agar tak berbuat hal negatif. "Kakek, lebih baik lepaskan cangkul itu sekarang!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"NANTI KALAU KENA MATA ERWIN-SAMA BAGAIMANA?!"

"BIARKAN, KAKEK INGIN MENCUKUR ALISNYA YANG LEBAT!"

Armin kalang kabut. Kakeknya begitu keras kepala. Sedangkan Erwin menatap takut-takut, "O-oke Armin, Aku pulang ya? S-sampai jumpa!"

Kakek Arlert berteriak senang karena telah mengusir Erwin dari rumah. Ia lantas menatap sang cucu yang menundukkan wajah, "Armin, ada apa?"

Bocah pirang tak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk. Membuat kakek Arlert bingung sendiri, "Apa si alis tebal itu membuatmu sedih? Kurang ajar sekali!"

Mata biru safir menengadah. Menatap kakek Arlert yang sibuk mengoceh. Kristal bening mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Suara isak tangis sesegukan terdengar di halaman belakang rumah. Kakek menatap, ia semakin terlihat panik, "A-armin?"

"Kenapa kakek selalu mengusir Erwin-sama? Dia pria yang baik, kek."

Suasana menjadi tegang. Armin masih mengeluarkan air mata. Suaranya serak, "Maaf kek, Aku mau tidur."

Kakek Arlert diam di tempat. Menatap punggung Armin yang semakin lama menghilang. Kakek menunduk, melepas cangkul, lalu berdesis, "Maaf, Armin. Kakek hanya belum siap menerima kenyataan."

.

.

.

.

Perabotan dalam apartement Levi berserakan dimana-mana. Panci di dekat televisi, kain pel diatas kasur, saus berceceran di lantai, sempak Eren dengan motif bunga-bunga pun tergelak begitu saja di gagang pintu.

Sungguh, ketimbang apartement, tempat ini lebih cocok disebut pembuangan sampah.

Si pelaku pemberantak barang; Eren Jaeger dengan santai menggoyang-goyang kaki sembari memakan camilan. Ia tertawa lebar; menatap komedian yang tengah melawak di sebuah acara stasiun televisi. Perut yang masih rata diusap lembut.

"Sayang, apa kau masih lapar?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Eren seakan merasakan sesuatu. "Masih lapar? Oke, Mamah akan pesankan makanan—tunggu, Mamah?! Aku kan laki-laki! Tidak, tidak. Jangan panggil Eren Mamah! Panggil saja Papah—ya, Papah Eren! Inget itu Nak, Papah Eren!"

Eren berceloteh, memperingati sang jabang bayi agar tak lupa.

Bocah berkulit coklat susu berjalan mengambil ponsel, ditekan beberapa digit nomor disana, 1-2-3-4, pesan makanan secara _delivery._ Eren memesan banyak makanan; mulai dari _junk food,_ stik burger, dan lain-lain. Oh, tak lupa juga ia memesan burger keju.

Semenjak dirinya hamil, Levi melarangnya untuk bersekolah. Pria eboni itu tak mau Eren kelelahan. Bocah Jaeger menurut saja (sejujurnya, ia sangat malas sekolah—katanya melelahkan dan merepotkan).

Mikasa dan Armin jadi sering datang ke apartement Levi (tentu saja untuk menemani Eren). Membuatkan susu untuk ibu hamil, memberi sayuran dan buah-buahan, tak lupa menyuruh Eren untuk olahraga teratur.

"Eren, Aku bawakan kau—"

Levi datang dengan dua kantung belanja besar. Dirinya terdiam menatap ruang apartement yang sudah berpindah haluan menjadi kapal pecah. Eren yang tengah asyik makan pun menoleh, "Oh, _Sir_! Selamat datang."

Demi kelakuan Hanji yang mirip monyet, apa yang terjadi?!

Eren sendiri adalah bocah yang tidak peka. Ia santai saja dengan camilannya. Tak memperdulikan perubahan ekspresi wajah Levi (ya, kalau diperhatikan lagi sebenarnya tak ada ekspresi di wajah lelaki Perancis itu).

Lingkungan kotor adalah musuh terbesar Levi Ackerman. Dan penyebabnya tengah asyik tertawa di depan televisi. _Sungguh luar biasa dirimu, Eren Jaeger_.

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan pada ruangan ini?!"

Suara bariton menggema di ruang tamu. Televisi di matikan secara mendadak oleh si tuan rumah. Eren melotot; tak terima tontonannya di matikan. " _Yak,_ Levi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya begitu, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan pada apartement ku?!"

Eren lantas menatap sekitar; barang-barang berserakan di lantai. Tak tertata, tak berbentuk simetris maupun geometris. Macam kapal laut baru di rombak habis oleh bajak laut. Namun bocah bermata hijau zambrud hanya menjawab santai, "Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan barang-barang itu."

Apa katanya? Hanya? Hanya?! Levi geram. Seumur hidup, tak ada yang berani menentang perintahnya. Dan sesosok bocah umur 15 tahun dengan santai melanggar aturan di apartementnya?!

Eren hendak memakan camilan, namun makanan lezat itu keburu diambil tuan Ackerman. "Levi-san!"

 _BRAK_!

Meja kaca dipukul keras, menyebabkan retak yang lumayan parah. Tangannya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Eren tertegun; takut menatap sosok Levi dalam mode begini.

 _Ibu Carla, Eren takut sekarang._

Mata hijau berbinar takut. Gelisah, tatapan tajam Levi semakin menyayat.

Tapi, bukan Eren Jaeger namanya kalau tak punya banyak akal.

"Akhh... Levi-san."

Eren memegangi perut, wajah berlagak kesakitan. Merintih penuh drama; membuat Levi yang tadinya marah besar menjadi panik.

"Eren?! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Levi datang menghampiri bocahnya. Ia terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Perut rata di pegang erat, wajahnya berkeringat. "S-sakit."

' _Lebih baik Anda lebih memperhatikan kondisi Eren untuk saat ini, karena jika sang Ibu hamil baik, maka keadaan sang jabang bayi juga baik_.'

Sekelebat ucapan Petra terngiang-ngiang di kepala Levi. Hah, tentu saja. Orang hamil pasti jadi lebih sensitif. "Duduklah, akan ku buatkan susu."

Lelaki dengan tinggi 160 cm berjalan menuju dapur—yang luar biasa berantakannya—lalu membuat susu. Eren sedikit mengintip, lalu terkikik sejenak, "Hihi, maafkan Aku, Levi-san. Jika tidak begitu, kau pasti marah."

Tapi yang pasti, Eren senang ketika menatap punggung lebar nan kokoh Levi. Benar-benar menggambarkan sosok ayah yang penyayang.

Mata hijaunya menatap lembut perut yang tertutup kaus, lalu mengusapnya, "Lain kali, jangan memberantakan rumah lagi, ya. _Daddy_ mu pasti akan marah."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, kelas 10-A terlihat ramai.

Jelas saja ramai, karena si plontos Connie dan Jean berteriak dengan sangat gaduh; membuat Marco harus menambah sumpalan pada telinga.

"Hei, kawan. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkunjung ke apartement _Sir_ Levi?" usul Jean dengan cengiran lebar.

Armin menyahut, "Aku dan Mikasa selalu berkunjung setiap pulang sekolah."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, kepala jamur?!"

Jean berteriak keras, membuat Armin meringkuk dibalik punggung Mikasa. "Memang ada urusan apa kau dengan Eren?"

Mikasa bertanya dengan tampang datar—tapi di mata Jean, gadis oriental itu tetaplah cantik dan mempesona. Membuat hati berdebar tak karuan rasanya. Duh, Jean jadi malu. "Tidak, hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Ah, bagaimana keadaan janinnya?"

"Baik. Aku dan Armin selalu merawatnya." ucap Mikasa.

Jean kembali membatin, ' _Merawat orang yang sedang hamil saja dia telaten. Apalagi jika dirinya yang sedang hamil? Duh, calon istriku._ '

Bel berbunyi; pertanda jam istirahat telah usai.

Semua kembali duduk di meja masing-masing. Membuka buku lalu menyiapkan pulpen untuk menulis. Mikasa menatap buku pelajaran (tertera matematika disana).

Itu tandanya, guru Oluo Bozado akan mengajar.

Pikirannya melayang—mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di dekat trotoar. Guru dengan wajah boros itu mengecup kening Petra. Sangat manis dan lembut. Mikasa menggelengkan kepala.

Jean yang melihat pun hanya menatap bingung.

"Nah, anak-anak. Jawab pertanyaan nomor lima." Oluo memberi titah. Menatap seluruh murid yang terlihat ketakutan (terlebih Sasha dan Connie).

"Bagaimana? Ada yang mau menulis jawaban beserta caranya di papan tulis?"

Semuanya menunduk; berdoa agar Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka dari ancaman ini.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah, akan ku panggil melalui absen." Oluo membuka buku absen. Mencari nama murid yang akan di panggil maju.

Jantung semakin berdebar.

"Jean Kirschtein."

Semua bernafas lega (kecuali si muka kuda). Connie hanya memberi semangat dengan sedikit senyum meledek. ' _Semoga berhasil, bung_!'

Kalau saja sedang istirahat, sudah pasti si plontos akan di hajar habis-habisan.

' _Ampas banget hidupku._ ' Jean membatin.

Pemuda itu maju kedepan, menggenggam kapur lalu menatap papan tulis.

Hanya ditatap, dengan segenap hati. Jean benar-benar terpuruk, ia tak mengerti apa yang harus di jawab. Guru tua itu... benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa hanya di tatap? Jawablah, Kirschtein!" nada suara Oluo sedikit meninggi. Semua murid tertegun.

' _Tuhan, tolong kirimkan malaikat penyelamat_.'

" _Sir_ Oluo."

Suara dingin menggema di kelas. Mikasa Ackerman; berdiri tegak dengan tatapan tajam. Bagai pahlawan yang ingin mulai bertarung. Obidisidan hitam memincing sinis pada guru matematika.

Oluo menatap, ah. Dia kenal gadis itu; yang pernah membantingnya ketika ia memarahi salah satu murid bermata hijau zambrud karena tak bisa menjawab soal.

 _Kalau di ingat-ingat, gadis itu seram juga_.

"Aku saja yang menjawab." ucap Mikasa—masih memasang wajah pembunuh.

Oluo bersikap biasa (tapi dalam hati ia ketakutan setengah mati—bisa encok dia kalau kena banting lagi). "Baiklah, Jean. Kau duduk."

Jean mengangguk, lalu memberi kapur pada Mikasa, "Sayang, semoga berhasil." bisiknya lembut.

Dan, tentu saja ia mendapat hadiah sebuah bogem mentah di pipi kirinya. Tinju Mikasa kuat sekali, _bung_. Jean sampai terjungkal. Bahkan Oluo terlihat tahan nafas.

Namun yang pasti, rasa sakit Jean tak seberapa dengan rasa bahagianya. Sungguh, itu tandanya, Mikasa mulai perhatian dengannya, kan?

Ya, mungkin kali ini biarkan sosok Jean Kirschtein berbahagia sejenak.

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger—15 tahun, seorang ibu hamil (atau mungkin papah hamil?). Tengah merajuk pada sang _seme._

Menurutnya, Levi sangatlah menyebalkan dan bau. Eren ingin mual jika dekat-dekat dengannya. Ingin meninju wajah teflon nya dengan setrika. Entah kenapa, hanya saja Eren memang tengah sensitif.

"MENJAUHLAH, DASAR PENDEK!"

 _Sruk._

Seperti ada panah yang menancap tepat di hati. Apa katanya tadi? Pendek?!

Levi ambil nafas, lalu di keluarkan kembali.

"Kalau mau ambil nafas, ya jangan di keluarkan lagi!"

Ya Tuhan, apa salah Levi.

 _Kring kring._

"SIAPA YANG MENELEPON LEVI-SAN, HAH?!" Eren berteriak. Menunjuk-nujuk handphone Levi yang berbunyi.

Sungguh sensitif benar Eren. Levi lantas menatap layar handphone. Tertera nama _Hanji Monyet Gila_ disana. Oh, ternyata Hanji.

"Tenanglah, Eren. Hanji yang menelepon."

Mendengar nama Hanji disebut, mata hijau berbinar-binar, "Hanji-san? Huaaa Aku ingin berbicara dengannya!"

Handphone genggam diberikan, Eren lantas mengembangkan senyum manis. "Halo, Hanji-san!"

" _Eren, tumben sekali kau menjawab. Apa kabar?_ "

"Tentu saja baik. Hanji-san sendiri bagaimana?"

" _Aku? Hahaha tidak usah ditanya. Tentu saja selalu sehat dan bahagia! Oh ya, omong-omong, dimana Levi?_ "

Mata hijau memincing si tuan rumah, lalu kembali berbicara. "Ada, tapi Aku sedang kesal dengannya."

" _Eh? Tapi kenapa Eren?_ "

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya menyebalkan!"

Levi hanya diam melihat gelagat sang _uke_. Benar-benar berbeda. Terkadang senang—tapi terkadang marah-marah dan cerewet. Seperti orang yang terkena bipolar.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, hah?!" Eren menatap sinis. Levi hanya menghela nafas panjang.

' _Jika saja kau sedang tidak mengandung, akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu._ '

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Para murid lantas segera keluar dari kelas.

Tapi, murid kelas 10-A masih bertahan di dalam kelas; mereka tengah merencanakan akan pergi menjenguk Eren dan jabang bayi.

Marco Bodt; selaku ketua kelas bersikap sangat adil pada seluruh teman-teman. Beramai-ramai mengumpulkan uang untuk sekadar membeli buah tangan untuk Eren.

"Nah, kalian pergi saja dulu ke apartement _Sir_ Levi. Biar Aku dan Reiner yang membeli makanan di supermarket." ucap Marco.

Semua mengangguk setuju, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sasha yang tak tahan pun mulai berceloteh, "Ah, nanti Marco dan Reiner membeli apa ya? Buah-buahan? Daging? Susu? Atau—"

"Sasha, kita membeli makanan hanya untuk Eren," ucap Annie mengingatkan.

Kalau tak di ingatkan, Sasha mana ingat. Alhasil gadis kentang itu menghela nafas kecewa.

Mikasa hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan santai di sebelah Ymir—yang sibuk menjauhi Historia dari lelaki manapun (kecuali Armin; mereka terlihat bak pinang dibelah dua).

Namun, obidisidan gelap itu menangkap sosok wanita berambut oranye sebahu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Petra Ral. Mikasa mendadak diam; jantung berdetak dengan kencang. Membuat Ymir sedikit bingung, "Mikasa, ada apa?"

Wajah gadis oriental itu mendadak merona. Ia berjalan lebih cepat—meninggalkan Ymir yang meneriaki namanya berulang kali. Mikasa dengan cepat berucap, "Petra-san!"

Yang di panggil pun menoleh. Menatap wajah Mikasa dengan senyum indah, "Ah, Mikasa. Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum. Aku ingin ke apartement _Sir_ Levi, menjenguk Eren. Anda ingin ikut?" tawar Mikasa.

Petra berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi Aku taruh berkas-berkas ini dulu, ya."

Ucapannya begitu lembut. Mikasa benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada guru yang satu itu. Wajahnya manis, tutur bahasanya baik, tubuh mungil namun proposional, rambut oranye sebahu di gerai dengan indah, matanya selalu terlihat berbinar. Hah, benar-benar idaman.

"Biar kubantu, Petra-san." Mikasa berucap, lalu mengambil berkas yang dibawa Petra.

Petra hanya tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih, Mikasa." lalu mereka pergi ke ruang guru bersama.

"Apa mereka memiliki hubungan?" Connie menyipitkan mata tatkala Mikasa berbincang akrab dengan Petra.

Jean yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya pun menatap, "Mana mungkin!"

"Tapi kudengar, _Miss_ Petra sudah memiliki tunangan kan?" ucap Historia.

Bertholdt yang penasaran pun lantas bertanya, "Siapa?"

" _Sir_ Oluo." sahut Historia.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

Semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartement Levi (Hanji dan Erwin datang karena ingin melihat keadaan Eren). Ruangan begitu ramai, semua tertawa bahagia (minus Levi yang masih di cuekin oleh Eren).

"Hei, Levi. Wajahmu itu kenapa? Seperti cucian bau." ledek Hanji.

Tangan terkepal, tinju melayang ke wajah si wanita jadi-jadian. "Diam kau, kacamata _sialan_."

"Apa Eren marah padamu?" tanya Erwin. Levi hanya mengangguk, "Ya, padahal Aku tak salah apa-apa. Dia bilang Aku bau—padahal Aku wangi begini."

"Itu tandanya, Eren sedang mengalami _ngidam._ Biasanya kalau ibu hamil membenci sesuatu, anaknya nanti mirip dengan yang di benci." ucap Petra.

Mikasa hanya mendengarkan—itu tandanya anak yang di kandung Eren akan memiliki wajah sedatar teflon?!

"Tapi, jika ibu yang hamil sedang menyukai sesuatu, anaknya akan mirip juga dengan yang di suka." lanjut Petra.

Levi berpikir sejenak; Eren sangat senang dan suka ketika berbicara dengan Hanji. Jangan katakan jika nanti anaknya akan memiliki sikap amat hiperaktif seperti Hanji Zoe?!

 _Tidak boleh dibiarkan_ ; batin Levi.

Erwin menunduk—mendengar ucapan yang di lontarkan Petra barusan. Ia berpikir sejenak; _kalau Levi bisa membuat Eren hamil, apa dirinya bisa membuat Armin hamil nanti?_

Tapi, lelaki jangkung itu segera menggelengkan kepala. Tidak tidak, dirinya bukan Levi yang dengan seenak jidat bisa meniduri beberapa wanita maupun laki-laki berstatus _uke_!

"Jadi, Eren. Bagaimana rasanya mengandung?" tanya Historia. Tangan lentik itu mengusap lembut perut Eren yang masih rata.

Eren pun tersenyum, "Ya, terkadang Aku merasa sangat lemah. Tapi, terkadang juga Aku merasa emosional."

"Wah, berat sekali. Apa bayi sering menendang-nendang perut di dalam sana?" tanya Reiner.

"Bayi siapa yang sering menendang-nendang?"

Suara berat terdengar jelas di depan pintu apartement (pintunya lupa di tutup!). Sepasang suami-istri berdiri disana dengan membawa koper besar. Mata hijau Eren mendadak melebar. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Keringat mulai mengucur deras.

 _Grisha dan Carla, ada di depan pintu_ _dengan wajah suram_!

"Siapa yang hamil?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua, ada yang kangen? /gak.**

 **Akhirnya bisa mendapatkan _mood_ mengetik setelah mengalami _writer block_ yang berkepanjangan xD Maaf membuat menunggu hehe.**

 **Semoga tidak membosankan :D**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca; _Diva Dizuka, Ay03sunny, Izumi-H, ritsu29, ererigado, Alvia dinda, Keylaudya, Guest, Celyn Ackerman, Pinnachan_.**

 **-levieren225**


	13. XIII: Pengakuan

**_Disclaimer:_** _seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Fanfik dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Warning:** YAOI, YURI, slash straight, OOC, TYPO_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **—First Kiss—**

.

Seluruh mata membuka lebar. Bibir tiba-tiba diam membisu. Tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Jantung berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Grisha Jaeger dan Carla Jaeger, berdiri dengan tatapan bingung, "Hei, kenapa diam? Siapa yang hamil?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Eren menundukkan wajah; keringat dingin mengucur deras, tangan terkepal amat kuat, mata hijau ditutup rapat.

"Oh, apa kamu yang memakai kacamata?" ucap Carla menunjuk Hanji.

"Eh? Aku tidak hamil, yang hamil itu—"

"Grisha, Carla, kita harus bicara."

Suara bariton akhirnya menggema. Levi, berdiri tegap dengan dada membusung. Mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah datar. Bersikap _gentleman_ di hadapan semua orang. "Anak-anak, lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang."

Marco Bodt; sang ketua kelas pun mengangguk, "Teman-teman, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Naa, Eren. Kami pulang dulu."

Semua murid (minus Mikasa dan Armin) keluar dari apartement Levi. Eren semakin menundukkan wajah—ia takut, sangat takut. Bayangan Ayah Grisha memukul atau mencoret namanya dari kartu keluarga melintas sesaat di pikiran.

Armin dan Mikasa berdiri di sisi Eren; merengkuh, mengusap lembut pundak pemuda bersurai _brunete_ dengan sayang. "Tenang Eren, jangan takut."

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian mendadak tegang begini?" Grisha sedikit tertawa, menaruh koper besar di atas lantai. "Eren, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"B-baik, A-ayah..." jawab Eren gugup.

"Oh iya, omong-omong, siapa yang hamil? Ah, atau kau ya yang berambut karamel? Siapa namamu?" tanya Carla sembari menghampiri Petra.

Petra yang terkejut terlihat salah tingkah, "E-eh... nama saya Petra Ral, saya guru di sekolah Eren."

"Wah, kamu cantik dan sopan. Apa kamu tengah mengandung?" tanya Carla lembut.

"T-tidak, nyonya Jaeger. Saya tidak sedang mengandung." jawab Petra tersenyum kikuk.

Carla semakin bingung. Bukankah tadi salah satu teman Eren bilang ada yang sedang mengandung?

"Eh? Terus siapa?"

Kini ruang apartement Levi terlihat suram. Seperti rumah pada zaman penjajahan. Penuh ketegangan serta kegelapan. Seluruh aura membunuh; mengelilingi dengan hawa tak sedap. Erwin hanya diam, tak berani memberi komentar.

"Grisha, Carla. Sebenarnya..."

.

"Jean, kau tidak pulang?"

Marco berucap tatkala Jean masih bediri di depan apartement Levi. "Tidak, Aku menunggu Mikasa."

Lorong apartement terlihat amat sepi, Jean dengan santai menyenderkan punggung pada dinding dingin. Ruangan begitu kedap suara, Jean tak dapat mendengar perbincangan yang terjadi dalam ruangan Levi.

Marco hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, Aku duluan."

Lelaki berambut hitam beranjak dari lorong sepi menyusul kawan-kawan yang lain. Jean Kirschtein melipat kedua tangan—lalu tersenyum lembut, "Mikasa, Aku akan tetap setia menunggumu."

Jean tersenyum, terlalu larut dalam bayang-bayang wajah Mikasa. Sampai tak menyadari kehadiran sosok wanita berambut merah hati yang tengah tersenyum... sedih.

"Ternyata, kau memang sangat mencintai Mikasa, Jean." Sasha berucap. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tersenyum getir, "Dan sepertinya memang tak ada ruang untukku."

.

Kalau saja suasana sedang tak tegang macam sekarang, Hanji mungkin akan tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal karena wajah teman-temannya amat sangat tegang seperti monyet kebelet buang air besar.

Hanya saja, kini waktunya sedang tidak tepat.

"Grisha, Carla. Saya ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Levi berucap dengan serius.

Sepasang suami-istri bermarga Jaeger hanya tersenyum, "Kenapa kamu menjadi formal begitu, Levi? Ah, silakan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Oh, apa Eren merepotkanmu?"

Kedua orangtua Eren duduk di sofa empuk. Levi menduduki pantatnya di sebelah Eren yang masih menunduk sembari meremas celana. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Erwin, Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, dan Petra berdiri di sisi sofa Levi dan Eren.

Semua orang begitu tegang, sampai keringat membanjiri tubuh masing-masing.

"Ya, Eren memang merepotkan." ucap Levi datar.

Eren semakin menunduk.

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Maafkan Eren, Levi. Dia memang masih kekanak-kanakan." ucap Carla.

Eren ingin dikubur hidup-hidup rasanya.

"Oh ya, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Levi?" Grisha berbicara.

Andai saja Eren punya mesin waktu milik _Doraemon,_ lelaki _brunette_ itu pasti sudah menghentikan waktu sejak tadi. Batin amat sangat tidak siap menerima kenyataan jika orangtuanya mengetahui kebenaran.

Levi menghembuskan nafas. Memasang wajah datar (namun bisa dipastikan ia gugup setengah mampus). "Grisha, Carla. Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Justru sepertinya kami yang harus meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Grisha, tersenyum.

"Ya, lagipula Eren pasti amat sangat merepotkanmu, Levi." sambung Carla.

Oksigen kembali dihirup paksa, Levi melirik kearah belakang, "Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami?"

Pria eboni menatap tajam—memberi isyarat pada semuanya agar keluar dari ruangan. Erwin dan Hanji mengerti, lalu menyuruh yang lain keluar, "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

.

"A-apa nanti Paman Grisha akan memarahi Eren? Apa Paman Grisha akan membenci Eren? Apa—"

Armin tak berhenti berceloteh. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan beberapa kekhawatiran. Mata biru safir terlihat amat cemas. Mikasa masih membungkam suara. Mata hitam itu sejenak melirik ke samping, "Jean? Kau di situ?"

Si muka kuda—Jean Kirschtein—melirik, lalu berdiri tegap, "Ah, Mikasa. Kau ingin pulang?"

"Hmm, sepertinya." jawab Mikasa seadanya.

Lorong apartement memang sepi, remang-remang dengan lampu cahaya berwarna kuning. Dingin AC membuat kulit menggigil jika tak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Jean masih memamerkan senyum hangat pada sang gadis pujaan hati—yang disambut nyalang oleh tatapan tajam si ilmuwan gila—Hanji Zoe.

"Tidak usah nyengir, keledai." sindir Hanji. Menatap tak suka.

Sedangkan yang disindir menatap sinis balik, "Hei, waria. Bisakah sehari saja kau tak menggangguku dan Mikasa?!"

Erwin yang sudah was-was sejak tadi memilih untuk pergi dengan Armin, "Armin, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Duo pirang pergi, meninggalkan empat orang di sana. Jean dan Hanji—masih beradu argumen. Hah, Mikasa amat malas mendengar celoteh mereka berdua.

"Hmm—ano, lebih baik Hanji-san dan Jean tidak ribut di sini." ucap Petra lembut.

Nah, ini nih. Suara yang bisa buat Mikasa meleleh bagai keju dibakar.

"Bagaimana jika makan? Kebetulan Aku lapar, hehe."

Haduh, kenapa pula Petra manis keterlaluan? Mikasa kan _gakuku ganana_ jadinya.

"Ah, Aku setuju. Kebetulan Aku lapar!" seru Hanji, disetujui oleh Jean.

.

"Grisha, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Suara bariton kembali menggema. Levi menatap serius pada dua sahabatnya. Grisha dengan santai menjawab, "Tanyakan saja."

Napas dihirup dalam-dalam. Lalu dikeluarkan perlahan. Levi berusaha menstabilkan detak jantung yang tidak sinkron sejak tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan dingin—tetap hatinya gundah gulana.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika tahu anakmu sedang mengandung di luar nikah?"

Eren harap-harap cemas mendengar tuturan kata Levi. Keringat dari pelipis benar-benar tak dapat dibendung. Mendadak ruangan menjadi panas dirasa. Padahal pendingin ruangan sudah diatur menjadi suhu terendah.

Grisha berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Levi, "Tentu saja aku akan menghajar orang yang sudah membuat anakku hamil hingga babak belur."

Mata hijau Eren membulat sempurna. Ucapan sang ayah tak main-main. Ia sudah membayangkan jika nanti Levi dihajar sampai babak belur oleh ayahnya.

"Tapi untung saja aku tak memiliki anak perempuan, hahaha." Grisha kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _Tuan Grisha, tidakkah kamu tahu jika anak semata wayangmu yang paling imut dan keras kepala yang notabenenya berkelamin lanang tengah berbadan dua_?

Carla tertawa menanggapi ucapan sang suami. Ditatapnya sang anak yang semakin menunduk di sebelah Levi, "Eren."

"I—iya," Eren lantas terlonjak ketika ada seseorang bersuara bak malaikat memanggil namanya.

"Ibu perhatikan kamu semakin gemuk saja. Hah, pasti Levi memberi makan dengan baik." ucap Carla tersenyum senang.

Eren hanya meringis. Ya, memang benar jika Levi memberi makan dengan sangat baik. Apalagi Levi sering memberikan sosis berukuran panjang dan lebar setiap malam untuk asupan gizinya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada anakmu yang hamil di luar nikah?" Levi kembali bertanya pada Grisha.

Grisha lalu menjawab, "Akan kucoret dari daftar keluarga. Dia sudah membuat malu."

Eren ingin menangis saja mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Apa kamu akan merestui hubungan mereka?"

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Levi?"

"Karena saya menghamili Eren."

"Oh, kamu menghamili Eren."

Grisha tersenyum. Perlahan bibirnya menjadi datar. Matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar.

"KAMU MENGHAMILI EREN?!"

Bayangan menjadi putih. Tatapannya buyar. Grisha pingsan di tempat setelah mendengar ucapan Levi.

"AYAH!"

.

 **TBC**

.

 _ **A/N:** hai, saya kembali, muehehe. Akhirnya UN kelar juga, jadi bisa lanjut fanfik ini xD_ _plotnya kok semakin berat? Entah, saya juga tidak tahu TvT_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca:** __Raventenshi, Pinnachan, Izumi-H,_ _aldira26, ererigado,_ _Ay03sunny, Yaoi and Yuri Lovers, Erumin Smith,_ _AySNfc3,_ _vanillacake123, Author PHP_


End file.
